Rising Night: Hollyleaf's Redemption
by Les Miserabby
Summary: Hollyleaf is visited by Starclan and told of the upcoming war with the Dark Forest by Spottedleaf, and is given a chance to redeem herself. Bonds are forged, and prophecies come as evil threatens to engulf the clans. NOW COMPLETE! First ever HollyxBlack!
1. Prologue

**This story is important to me because Hollyleaf was my favourite character, because she was absolutely amazing and awesome. In this story, Hollyleaf ends up returning to the clans in the middle of the war with the dark forest, and is redeemed in the eyes of Starclan.**

**Hollyleaf's Redemption**

A dark black she cat walked through a forest. She looked around in amazement at the starry figures aroundher.

"Hello Hollyleaf. We've been waiting for you."

"Who are you, what is this place?"

"Have you already forgotten your warrior ancestors? Hollyleaf, this is Starclan, we are real, and have been watching out for you. We always have, and always will."

Hollyleaf stared in amazement. Starclan had not abandoned her? How could that possibly be? She had murdered Ashfur, told the secret of her birth, and yet here she was, speaking with her ancestors as if none of that had happened.

"But, how can this be? I turned my back on the warrior code!"

"We are giving you a chance to redeem yourself, Hollyleaf. Your former clan is in grave danger, and you must help them."

"Danger? What do you mean by danger? Is Shadowclan attacking? Thunderclan has always been able to stop them."

The beautiful tortoiseshell she cat who was speaking to her looked doubtfull.

"Maybe so, but it isn't just Thunderclan that is in danger. All the clans are, including Starclan! THe Dark Forest and it's followers are preparing to attack! It will soon be war!"

"The Dark Forest? War? What are you talking about?"

The Tortoiseshell quickly told Hollyleaf everything that had been discovered recently by her brothers, Jayfeather and Lionblaze. As she spoke, Hollyleaf's eyes grew wider and wider.

"No, this cannot be!" she cried after the Tortoiseshell had finished.

"I am afraid it is true." said the tortoiseshell. "Now what will you do, Hollyleaf? What is your decision?"

Holyleaf stood there with her eyes closed for a moment before finally speaking. Then she opened them, and said her answer.

"I will fight. For my clan."

**So, what do you think so far? Is it any good? I certainly hope so. Review please, or there will be no more. Let's say, 5 reviews, then more. Agreed?**

**Spottedleaf: There had better be reviews.**

**Hollyleaf: Yeah, and if there aren't any, I will track you down and kill you all!**

**Sparrowflight: This is supposed to be about your redemption, not your self exile.**

**Hollyleaf: Whatever. who are you, anyway?**

**Sparrowflight: The authoress, the one writing and controlling the story.**

**Hollyleaf: Whatever.**

**Spottedleaf: Goodbye now! please review! ooh, that looked painful.**

**Sparrowflight: HOLLYLEAF! you get back here RIGHT NOW! No, not the broo-.**

**Hollyleaf: MWAHhahhahahaha. VICTORY IS _MINE_**

**Spottedleaf: Err, Review please!_  
_**


	2. Ch 1: Return

**Okay, Chapter 1 of the ultimate Hollyleaf story! I hope you people like it, because it is the ultimate Hollyleaf story. Seriously. It kicks butt. so, here's the chapter.**

**Hollyleaf: Not yet. It shall comence when I say it does.**

**Spottedleaf. Just wait until after the story, you nut.**

**Hollyleaf: No, never. You don't control me.**

**Spottedleaf: Maybe so, but I protect you and help you.**

**Blackstar: Hello. What is this place?**

**Hollyleaf: My kingdom. Bow down before your almighty, awesome Queen and Emperess.**

**Sparrowflight: Oh, brother. Save it till after the chapter, all of you. Espescially Hollyleaf.**

**Hollyleaf: Why you evil little- ( Sparrowflight come up behind her with a hammer and hits her on the head.)**

**Hollyleaf: ughhhhhhh(Feints)**

**Blackstar: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sparrowflight: (Swinging hammer around in hand) Do you want me to hit you with the hammer too?**

**Blackstar: Bye Read and review! (bolts)**

**Chapter 1**

Hollyleaf padded through the forest, eyes fixed ahead on the clearing where the tunnels were. _Your clan is in grave danger..._ Those words had only been spoken to her a quarter of a moon ago, but somehow, she felt she would be too late. She had awoken instantly after the dream, and hunted quickly, and then charged at top speed towards the clans. SHe had rarely stopped to sleep and hunt, and was reaching the point of exhaustion, but she had to keep going, for the sake of her clan. True, she was only one cat, but it was better than nothing. She had to reach her clan in time, she just had to! She stopped at the top of the small cliff across from the entrance to the tunnels. The sun was rising in the east. She had been running nonstop most of the night. There was no time for rest, she could do that once she reached Thunderclan. She was almost there without a single glance behind her, she leaped off the cliff and darted headfirst into the tunnels.

* * *

Blackstar walked out of his den, and stretched hi limbs in the sunlight. Spotting his deputy, Russetfur, he walked over to her.  
"has Thunderclan patrolled the border yet?"  
"Not yet, but we should probably gather up a patrol so we will be ready."  
"I agree. Let's get moving."  
Russetfur jumped up and started gathering up cats, leaving Blackstar to his thoughts. Why did he dream of Hollyleaf, a self exiled _Thunderclan_she cat every night? He couldn't figure it out.  
He saw the Shadowclan cats who would fight gathering around him, and with a flick of his tail, turned to lead them against Thunderclan.

* * *

Hollyleaf dashed blindly through the tunnels. She was exhausted, and had been running through the tunnels for days now.  
"No, no, no, no, no..." Hollyleaf moaned. this couldn't be happening. She collapsed to the ground with a sob and lay there for some time, sobbing. To be so close to helping her clan, only to be brought down in the tunnels. It was so unfair! suddenly, she heard a sound, and smelled the sweet scent of the Starclan Tortoiseshell she cat. She looked up in surprise, and realised she was in Starclan again.  
"It will begin soon, Hollyleaf, and you will not die now. Not yet. But you cannot continue until you have regained your strength. Then, I will guide you through the tunnels, and back to your for now, eat and rest." said the beautiful tortoiseshell, nudging some prey towards Hollyleaf. It was the plumpest voles, squirrels, and mice Hollyleaf had ever seen. She hungrily and happily began eating. Looking uo, she asked the tortoiseshell a question.  
"Who are you, exactly?"  
"I am Spottedleaf.

**Okay, so how was that? Good? I certainly hope so. Anyway, No more until, say 3 reviews. Then there will be more.**

**Hollyleaf: Oh, am I ever dizzy.**

**Blackstar: That certainly didn't last long.**

**Hollyleaf: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get away from me you creepy stalker!**

**Blackstar: I don't even want to dream about you, Okay?**

**Spottedleaf: No comment.**

**Hollyleaf: When did you get here?**

**Spottedleaf: I've been here the entire time.**

**Blackstar: You are very quiet.**

**Hollyleaf: DIE YOU EVIL STALKER! (Hits him with shovel)**

**Blackstar: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ow, will someone please keep her away from me?**

**Sparrowflight: No way, you to are way to cute together.**

**Spottedleaf: No comment.**

**Hollyleaf: (Chasing Blackstar with shovel) DIE STALKER!**

**Blackstar: HELP ME!**

**Sparrowflight: This is hilarious. I'm gonna go make popcorn.**

**Spottedleaf: (Watching Hollyleaf and Blackstar) then, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh just review please. oh, that must hurt alot. Bye now!**


	3. Ch 2: Home

**Ok, here is the second chapter. I hope you all like it!**

**Blackstar: Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.**

**Sparrowfight: Er, Blackstar? Thats from the Princess Bride, and has nothing to do with the story.**

**Blackstar: I don't care, it sounds cool.**

**Hollyleaf: Why are you such an idiot? (Prepares to hit him with hammer)**

**Blackstar: Ahhh (jumps away, panicking) Will somebody _PLEASE _keep her _away_ from me?**

**Sparrowflight: Naah, you two are _way_ too cute together.**

**Blackstar: Ugh, why?**

**Sparrowflight: I dunno, I just like the idea 'cuz no one's ever done HollyXBlack before.**

**Spottedleaf: Can I have a line here, please?**

**Chapter 2**

When Hollyleaf woke up, she felt much stronger and ready to travel. Spottedleaf was still there, ready to go.

"You are awake then, and ready to return to your clan?"

"Yes, I am."

"Thean let's go. The war will start soon. Unfortunately, we may be too late to stop a deadly skirmish with Shadowclan."

"What? Shadowclan? But you said-"

"This has nothing to do with the Dark Forest, except for a young apprentice mistook Hawkfrost, a Dark Forest cat, for a Starclan cat. He toold her that Thunderclan had to retake the strip of land that Firestar gave to Shadowclan."

"What? This is terrible! We must stop it!"

"I fear it is too late. The battle has already begun. Two lives shall be lost before it is over."

"No." said Hollyleaf, feeling her heart sink in her chest.

"Yes. This battle shall be the beginning of the war. All cats must be prepared for the worst possible outcome. The war for freedom, for Life itself, has begun."

* * *

Blackstar snarled and threw Squirrelflight off him. Was the whole of Thunderclan here? He couldn't tell, there were too many cats. Suddenly, he heard a cry.

"Russetfur's dead!" _Dead, no! Not Russetfur, not my deputy!_

"No, Firestar!" _So Thunderclan's leader has lost a life. At least Russetfur has been avenged._ Blackstar glared at the Thunderclan cats.

"Take it," he snarled. "This piece of territory isn't worth the lives that have been lost today." And with that he led his clan back to the camp. _Two deaths in one battle, and over borders. this could only mean something terrible is coming. I can only hope I'm wrong._  
Unfortunately, Blackstar was right.

* * *

Hollyleaf followed Spottedleaf through the tunnels. _Why can't we go any faster?_ she thought. Slowly, the tunnel grew lighter.  
"We are nearing Thunderclan territory. Soon, you will be home."

_Home,_ thought Hollyleaf. _How I long to be there now, how I have missed it._ Then, remembering why she had left, she wondered why she had done what she had done. _Surely there could have been another way, now that I think back on it. Why I did what I did, I will never truly know. But I know what I have to do. When I get back, I will tell my clan the truth, for lies are the reson I left, but I told my own lie. I only hope they understand._

"We are now on Thunderclan territory, Hollyleaf. You may return to your clan now. I have a feeling that they will be happy and surprised to see you."

"Thank you, Spottedleaf, for everything. I pray that you are right. I miss my brothers and my clan. I am glad that I am able to return now. I only hope that I am not too late, and that they understand why I did what I did. I plan on telling them the whole truth, including how I killed Ashfur."

"You are very brave, Hollyleaf. Thunderclan will have need of your bravery before the end. But now, I must go, and you must return to your clan. Goodbye, Hollyleaf. We will meet again." And with that, Spottedleaf was gone.

_Thunderclan will have need of your bravery before the end..._ what kind of end would that be? And what exactly did spottedleaf mean by "the end"? The end of the clans, or of her life?

"Oh, its so confusing." she snarled. digging her claws into the ground in frustration.

"Hey, you! Get off our territory!" yowled a cat. Hollyleaf's head jerked up in surprise. She knew that voice.

"Lionblaze?" she mewed, looking at the patrol that was hurtling towards her. She instantly recognized the cats.

"Squirrelflight, Berrynose, Thornclaw!"The cats stopped dead in their tracks barely a foxlength away from her.

**There**. **What do you think?**

**Hollyleaf: _I_ think you should kill Blackstar.**

**Blackstar: No fair! Kill _her_!**

**Spottedleaf: Will you two _please_ shut up? I am _trying_ to read! (Turns back to her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_)**

**(Cats and Sparrowflight stare at her like she's just grown two more heads)**

**Sparrowflight: Where did you get that?**

**Spottedleaf: Your bookshelf.**

**Whitestorm: Hey everyone! Spottedleaf, why didn't you tell me about this place?**

**Spottedleaf: Why does it matter?**

**Hollyleaf: Helloo-oo, My story, my issues. Issue number 1: Blackstar. Can we puh-lease kill him?**

**Sparrowflight: No. This chapter is OVER!**

**Whitestorm: Please**

**Spottedleaf: Review**

**Sparrowflight: 3 more before I update! Oh, and just cuz I feel like it, be sure to check out my new story, Warriors: Beyond the books part 1: Firestar's ancestry. It won't be up for a little while, but I'll let you know when I do post it. I am co-writing it with a friend. Now review!  
**


	4. Ch 3: Revealed Secrets

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing. That was faster than I expected, I barely had time to start more!**

**Hollyleaf: You mean you barely had time to think of new ways to torture me and Stalker.**

**Blackstar: Will you please stop calling me that?**

**Spottedleaf: Hello!**

**Whitestorm: Welcome to the story!**

**Blackstar: Hello you two.**

**Hollyleaf: (Comes up behind Blackstar with a sledgehammer) Die, Stalker! (Swings sledgehammer at him)**

**Blackstar: Gaaaaaaaaahhh!**

**Whitestorm and Spottedleaf: (Watch Hollyleaf chase Blackstar with the sledgehammer)**

**Sparrowflight: Err, well, just read and review!  
**

**Chapter 3**

Hollyleaf stared at her clanmates who were staring back at her in shock.

"Hollyleaf? How is this possible? You're dead!"

"Obviously I'm not. What happened, you look like you were recently in a terrible battle."

"Shadowclan attacked. You'll likely hear about it back at camp. lets go."

Hollyleaf followed her brother back into the camp. It was her first time there in many moons. She felt many pairs of eyes on her as she nervously walked across the camp. She heard the cats whispering to each other. Many of them were covered in cobwebs and blood. Obviously, the battle with Shadowclan had been rather recent.

"Hollyleaf has returned! Obviously this is a bad sign, if she has returned from the dead."

"She's a traitor! Thanks to her, Thunderclan was almost torn apart!"

"How is she alive?" Firestar heard the commotion and walked slowly out of his den.

"Did I hear someone mention Hollyleaf?" he asked, staring around the camp.

Hollyleaf stared at him in shock. He looked so much... Older than when she had left. The battle with Shadowclan had had bad effects on him. He was clearly weaker, and seemed to limp. His once bright eyes seemed dull, and he was covered in cobwebs and blood. Sandstorm was beside him, in not much better condition.

"Yes Firestar. Spottedleaf visited me in a dream and told me your clan would soon need my help. I have returned to Thunderclan, and wish to stay for a bit. Maybe, if you all grow to accept me again, I will rejoin."

"You are very welcome, Hollyleaf. I have a feeling that soon we will need you."

"There is something I need to tell you all, though." Said Hollyleaf.

"What is it?" asked Lionblaze. Jayfeather stared at his sister with his unseeing eyes, watching her carefully and curiously.

"I killed Ashfur."

* * *

Hollyleaf felt the eyes of every cat on her, and heard the terrible silence that followed. it seemed the entire forest was holding its breath. There was nothing but dead silence. A raven cawed in the sky breaking the sikence. Then the murmurs began, growing louder and louder

"Traitor!'

"Murderer!'

"How can we trust her now, if she so willingly killed our clanmate?" Hollyleaf was aware of her brothers staring at her in shock. Even Jayfeather's sightless eyes were huge and full of shock. She could tell that he was staring directly at her, despite the fact that he couldn't see. She knew what they were thinking. What was she thinking, coming here just to tell them she had killed Ashfur, even thoug she had left for that very reason? She wasn't even sure herself. But now that she had started explaining, she knew she had to continue.

"I had to do it!" She yowled above the voices of her former clanmates. "I had to!" They stopped mewing to each other.

"Why, Hollyleaf? Why did you have to kill him?" asked Firestar, his voice calm, although clearly shocked and puzzled. "What quarrel did the two of you have that was so terrible you had to kill him?"

"He knew about Squirrelflight. He knew Lionblaze, Jayfeather and I were not hers and Brambleclaw's."

"He knew?" yowled Brambleclaw, rage and shock in his voice. "You told _him_ and not me? Why?"

"Squirrelflight _had_ to do it! Ashfur would have killed us if she hadn't told. On the night of the fire, Lionblaze, Jayfeather and I were with Squirrelflight while trying to escape. Ashfur pushed a log through the fire for us to cross, but after Squirrelflight had crossed, he blocked the way across. He was so angry after Squirrelflight chose you over him, he was willing to kill us to get back at her. But she never told him who our true parents were. Squirrelflight thought she had saved us, but then he said he would reveal it at the gathering. So I had to kill him." As she continued her story, all the way up to when she left, she could se her clanmates astonishment grow. Finally she stopped.

"And now I am back, and you know the truth." she said.

"Hollyleaf, I want to see you in my den. Now." said Firestar. And with that he turned and walked back into his den, followed by Hollyleaf, with her head held high and her tail fluffed out.

**Well, what do you think?**

**Blackstar: I think you forgot about me.**

**Sparrowflight: You will be in the next chapter.**

**Spottedleaf: How about me and Whitestorm? I haven't been in the story in a while, and Whitestorm hasn't even made an appearance yet, other than this.**

**Sparrowflight: I have something special planned.**

**Whitestorm: Really?**

**Sparrowflight: Yeah, just wait. (Looks around) Hey, where's Hollyleaf?**

**Blackstar: (Innocently swinging the sledgehammer around that he had been concealing behind his back earlier) Uhh, err, nowhere.**

**Hollyleaf from off somewhere in the distance: BLACKSTAR I'M GONN'A FREAKING KILL YOU!**

**Whitestorm: ...**

**Spottedleaf: ...**

**Sparrowflight: ...**

**(Silence)**

**Blackstar: Ummm, just review.  
**


	5. Ch 4: Plans

**Whitestorm: Now that Hollyleaf is recuperated, can we begin with the next chapter?**

**Sparrowflight: Yes, of course Whitestorm. As I never left a specific amount of reviews I needed before writing more, 2 is good enough.**

**Tigerstar: No its not.**

**Spottedleaf: What are you doing here?  
**

**Chapter 4**

~Blackstar~

Blackstar snarled furiously as he walked back into the Shadowclan camp. _Thunderclan shall pay for this,_ he thought. He leaped onto the Highbranch, where he addressed his clan, and yowled.

"All those who are old enough to catch their own pray gather beneath the high branch for a clan meeting!" The clan quickly gathered.

"What has happpened?"

"Is that Russetfur?"

"Who killed her?"

"Vengeance! We must have vengeance!" Blackstar silenced them with a flick of his tail.

"We already have had vengeance. during the battle Firestar lost one of his lives. There are to be no attacks on Thunderclan, I will not risk more injured or killed warriors. But now, we must have a new deputy. Rowanclaw will be the new deputy of Shadowclan!" he yowled

_Thunderclan shall still pay for this, no matter what I told my clan. Firestar had better watch out, because as soon as my clan has recovered, it will be time to attack!_

_

* * *

_

~Hollyleaf~

"Hollyleaf, I know you would never return here of your free will. Not after what you revealed. What happened?" asked Firestar.

"Well, you see, I had this dream..." she began, and dhe told Firestar her story. Firestar sat there, watching and listening intently as she told him.

"So Spottedleaf sent you here, to help us battle the Dark Forest? Clearly it will start soon."

"It already has, Firestar. Spottedleaf said that an apprentice has been tricked by them, and that the battle with Shadowclan is the beginning of the war!" At this, Firestar's tail puffed up and he hissed. he looked shocked and furious. He stalked out of the den and Hollyleaf heard him hiss at someone to fetch Ivypaw, Dovepaw, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. FIrestar clearly wasn't happy.

* * *

~Ivypaw~

Ivypaw neatly rammed into her sister. She liked battle training. It was so much fun! Especially since she got to tackle her _perfect_ sister. Oh, yes. Everybody just _adored_ Dovepaw. Dovepaw the perfect, Dovepaw the amazing, Dovepaw the hero, Dovepaw the leader's favorite. Blech. It made Ivpaw sick. But now, maybe she would start getting attention too. After all, she was the one who had had the dream from Starclan about Shadowclan. Sure, it had been a bit disastrous, but now those mangy crowfood eaters would stay off there territory. Suddenly, Brackenfur ran over to them. Lionblaze looked up from watching the sisters practice.

"What is it, Brackenfur?"

"Firestar wants you, all three of you, and Jayfeather! Do you know where Jayfeather is?"

"No, but he's probably in his den." replied Lionblaze.

"Or over here collecting herbs." said Jayfeather walking over with a bundle of herbs in his mouth. "What does Firestar want?"

"I don't know, but it must be urgent! He looked about ready to rip someone to shreds!" Brackenfur looked scared out of his pelt. his pelt was puffed up and his eyes were wide.

Ivypaw felt pleased. Firestar was clearly impressed with her for warning him about Shadowclan! Why else could he possibly want her as well? Proudly, she walked along with her sister, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather back to camp.

* * *

"What have you done?" Firestar snarled furiously at Ivypaw. Ivypaw's eyes flashed wide open in terror of her leader.

"Wha-wha-what are you talking about?" she squeaked. Dovepaw, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather all stared at Firestar and Ivypaw.

"You know very well what you did. You told me it was a Starclan warrior that visited you!"

"Because it was."

"No, it was a Dark Forest cat!" at this Dovepaw looked horrified. Her sister was being visited by a Dark forest cat! Ivypaw simply glared at Firestar.

"And I suppose this mangy, good-for-nothing _rogue_ told you that?"

* * *

~Hollyleaf~

"I am not a mangy rogue!" Hissed Hollyleaf furiously. "I was born a clan cat, even if I am a half-clan kit of a medicine cat."

"And yet you left the clans. How can you not be rogue?" Ivypaw hissed back, her claws sliding out.

"Haven't you ever heard of loners? Rogues cause trouble, rogues don't. I haven't caused any trouble, have I?" Hollyleafs claws slid out as well.

**Ooooooooooooh, cliffhanger. What's gonna happen next? Review to find out!**

**Hollyleaf: Hey! I never got a line!**

**Blackstar: Neither did I, and you don't see me complainin'. **

**Hollyleaf: DIE!**

**Sparrowflight: 10 reviews, and I'll post the original one-shot version.  
**


	6. Ch 5: StarClan

**Okay, new chapter.**

**Hollyleaf: Not really, because I'm not in it.**

**Blackstar: Oh, stop your moping.**

**Hollyleaf: You're not in charge of me!**

**Thunder: But we are. (River, Sky, Shadow, and Wind join him)**

**Hollyleaf: The first leaders!**

**Spottedleaf: That's right!**

**Whitestorm: YAY! I'm in a chapter! (Sorry Whitestorm lovers, I just had to make him sound like a kit there)**

**Tigerstar: Shut up.**

**Chapter 5**

"We can't just leave them to their fate, we have to help them!" meowed Whitestorm.

"We till be helping them. Every clan cat there is or was will be fighting this war." growled Tallstar, his claws sliding out. The kind tom had been replaced by a protective, aggresive, powerful leader in death, the new personality brought on by the threat against his clan and the othersl.

"But we will need more cats! The dark forest has recruits from rogues and Bloodclan!" replied Spottedleaf. "And though the clans do not know it, The Dark Forest has many, many cats. All evil cats go there, no matter what their belief. We need more cats!"

"There are some who will fight with us. The Tribe, for their evil ancestors all went to the Dark Forest, like you said Spottedleaf, and another clan. Firestar helped them long ago Spottedleaf, as you will remember. And you are descended from Cloudstar, the last leader, as his mate and kits were unable to make the journey." mewed Bluestar, her eyes fixed on the Moonpool.

"But a cat would have to travel to the mountains to fetch the tribe! And Skyclan! That would mean repeating the Great Journey, only longer!" yowled Oakheart. "Bluestar, have you gone mad?"

"We cannot risk cats going through twoleg place and what will now be unfamiliar territory!" snarled Russetfur, eyes glinting with anger at the whole situation.

"You heard Spottedleaf! We need more cats. I say its worth the risk to save the clans." retorted Yellowfang stubbornly.

"But they don't know the way there! How will they find Skyclan?" Wailed Brindleface.

"There are two cats that made the journey to Skyclan, one is the leader of Thunderclan, but I am sure he will be willing to return, and Skyclan will listen to him. However, we will need more than just him to go back there, no matter how many lives he has left. I believe we should send cats from every clan." Whitestorm mewed.

"Whitestorm is right." Came a rumbling mew. All the cats turned to see the four first leaders, as well as a blurry image of the fifth, Sky, who had traveled far from the gorge.

"I shall tell my clan that cats from all four clans will be coming." Mewed Sky. "I cannot linger though, I must return. the distance is long." She added before leaving. The other four leaders turned back to the assembled cats.

"As the first four leaders, we shall choose who goes at tonights gathering. Firestar will be one, as he knows the way. In fact, all the leaders shall go, as well as the cats who journeyed to sundrown place, and another cat from each clan. Stormfur will be joining them on the way there, as a tribe representative, so two ordinary cats will be going from Riverclan. We have already spoken on this topic with the tribe, and they are facing the same issues we are. Yes, this will be a battle to remember." River meowed, closing his eyes. The other cats merely looked at him and the other three leaders, who were al nodding their agreement.

"It has been decided." mewed Shadow. "All shall fight."

**Shadow: That was fun.**

**Wind: Indeed. **

**Sky: Thank you for including my clan in the story. We have long wanted to return to the clans.**

**River: We are sorry that our clans drove your clan out. **

**Thunder: It was a big mistake.**

**Spottedleaf: Review please!**

**Whirestorm: 5 more before the next update!**

**Hollyleaf: I want a line!  
**


	7. Ch 6: A storm is coming

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I will make up for it with a nice, longish one. ****Before I begin, there are some notes I would like to share with you. First of all, thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. It means a lot to me. Second of all, sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I haven't had much time to write recently. Thirdly, I just have to type out the original oneshot version. I have it written down on paper, but I haven't typed it. Once it is up, you will notice several differences. **

**1. There is less happening, and it is much faster in the pacing.**

**2. Neither Skyclan and the tribe are involved. This is because I got the idea while writing this version.**

**3. Hollyleaf and Blackstar are already in love.  
**

**I really hope you enjoy the original. Oh, and the Prologue of Firestar's ancestry is up now! At least, I think I put it up. Wait a moment while I check. (Goes and looks.) Yup, its up. please check it out. Its short, but there will be more up soon, I hope. Unless no on reviews. Then I will delete it. Also, please check out my other Hollyleaf story. I hope to update on it soon. And if you are a fan of Lord of the rings and The Last Unicorn, please check out the Unicorns Daughter. I need feedback on it. Also, this chapter has a title. None of the other chapters have titles, but I think I will start giving them titles. Now, go forth and read!**

**Hollyleaf: NO! Not until I say so!**

**Sparrowflight: Where have you been?**

**Hollyleaf: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, nowhere? (Muffled noises from the closet)**

**Sparrowflight: (Opens door and Blackstar, Shadow, Wind, Sky, Thunder, River, Spottedleaf, Whitestorm, and Tigerstar all fall out, bound, gagged, and ducktaped) Hollyleaf...**

**Hollyleaf: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Errrrrrrrrrrr, I gotta go, before I die. (Bolts)  
**

**Sparrowflight: (sighs) ugh, I gotta deal with her and free Blackstar and the Starclan cats, plus Tigerstar. (swinging hammer) Read and review while I get to work. See you at the end of the chapter.**

**Hollyleaf: (From the distance somewhere) You'll never take me alive!**

Chapter 6

A storm is coming

Echosong was dreaming. She and the clan were running, and they were following Firestar and several unfamiliar cats. They were in a desolate wasteland of twoleg destruction. There were twoleg nests and thunderpaths being built, and clear evidence of it recently being inhabited by nature. She saw Firestar and the strange cats look sad - well, some of the strange cats - as they paused to stare. Then they began running again.

"Firestar, how much farther to the lake territories?" she heard the familiar voice of Leafstar call out.

"Several days still, Leafstar. We can stop and rest near here though. Barley and Ravenpaw will be glad to see us."

"Blackstar, do you think that Skyclan will be able to help us?" she heard a fluffy black she cat with green eyes ask a white tom with black feet.

"I don't know. But the Starclan cats seem to think that we can only win with the Tribe and Skyclan helping. Not to mention that this is their war as well." said Blackstar.

Echosong was stunned into waking up. War? A Tribe? The lake territories? She recalled Firestar telling them they lived in the forest, not around a lake. Clearly the clans had moved. As for the Tribe, well, that was certainly news to her. But the news of a war was certainly troubling. Had Starclan shown her the future? If so, she must see Leafstar immediately. She leapt to her feet to go find Leafstar.

* * *

It was dark out, most likely midnight, and Leafstar was troubled. Her dreams had been filled with the screams of dying cats and blood, full of fur flying everywhere. _Oh, Starclan, what troubling times lie ahead for Skyclan? What horrid fate lies in store for us? _

"Leafstar! News from Starclan! I've just had a dream!" The voice of her medicine cat, Echoesong, brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned to face her.

"What has Starclan told you?" she asked, worry evident in her voice. This seemed to make Echoesong nervous.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that we were on a long journey, and Firestar was there, as well as several other strange cats. A Tribe was mentioned, as well as war! Apparently, Skyclan, the other four clans, and a Tribe will all join together and fight against some strange, destructive force!"

Leafstar was shocked. She instantly remembered her dream, and suddenly recalled her mothers words from the dream.

_Beware of the dark,  
For a forest shall rise  
The stars cannot win,  
Without sky and water,  
United with shadow, wind, river and thunder.  
For star to defeat the darkness,  
All six must be one._

Leafstar shut her eyes. What was to happen to her clan? What did those words mean?

"I had a dream tonight as well." she said. After telling Echoesong her dream and of the strange prophecy, Echoesong was silent for many long moments. Finally, she spoke.

"I think," she began, "That something strange is occurring, something that has never happened before. It has already begun. Darkness covers the stars tonight." she said, looking up at the sky. Indeed, dark clouds were spreading over the sky. The stars could not be seen for many, many miles "A storm is coming. When it arrives, all must be ready."

* * *

Meanwhile, much the same was happening in the Tribe. Stoneteller was attempting to discover the meaning of what was occurring. He had been communicating with the Tribe of Rushing Water's ancestors when the link was broken. This had never happened before. They had been telling him something important, a prophecy, when all of the sudden, it was like they were attacked. Something had come from out of nowhere, it had looked like the shadow of a cat, and simply attacked the ancestors. Now, he stood looking up at the stars, or, at least, the place where the stars should be, praying for an answer. Darkness was covering the stars that night. A deep, horrid, darkness.

"A storm is coming," he said, repeating the very words of Echoesong of Skyclan. "If only I knew what was happening."

"This is no ordinary storm." came a voice from behind him. Stoneteller turned to see Stormfur, the former Riverclan warrior, approaching. Stormfur sat beside him. "My sister, Feathertail, told me that something is happening with the clans as well. She told me something strange, as well. It sounded like a prophecy. She said:

_'Beware of the dark,  
For a forest shall rise  
The stars cannot win,  
Without sky and water,  
United with shadow, wind, river and thunder.  
For the stars to defeat the darkness,  
All six must be one.'"_

"That is strange." agreed Stoneteller. "Especially since I was told the same thing by our ancestors before a strange, cat-shaped shadow attacked, cutting off the link. And now darkness covers the stars."

"Feathertail also said that I would be going on a journey soon, as well as you and Brook. With the clan cats." At this, Stoneteller perked up.

"A journey? Why?"

"Feathertail did not say, except that it was urgent."

"This is truly strange." Stoneteller murmured.

"I believe that there will soon be a war." said Stormfur.

"Why?" asked Stonteller. "What makes you think that there will be war?"

"Feathertail said it was urgent, and she looked truly afraid. And you said that one of the Tribe's ancestors was attacked. Not to mention the prophecy." said Stormfur thoughtfully. "I remember the battle against Bloodclan, back in the old forest. Now that was a battle. All the clans united against a common enemy that threatened our very existence. Now, I believe a similar situation will arise. Yes, we are about to be at war."

The two toms stood there together for long time, staring into the darkness. Stormfur was right, there would be a war, and Echoesong was also correct. It had already begun. The ultimate fight for all free cats, for their very lives, had begun.

_For the stars to defeat the darkness,  
All six must be one._

**Well, there it is. Chapter six. I belive that this is truly a masterpiece.**

**Blackstar: And I believe that Hollyleaf needs to stay away from sugar and caffeine.**

**Sparrowflight: What? She had caffeine and suger?**

**Shadow: No, not that I know of. Although that would explain why she is crazy.**

**Blackstar: She hasn't. I'd just hate to see what would happen if she did.**

**Wind: Where is she, exactly?**

**Sparrowflight: I'm not sure. I knocked her out with a hammer, tied her up with ducktape, and gagged her. **

**Thunder: (Walks in) Hey, Sparrowflight, I think you may want to go check in your room, because I saw Hollyleaf in there invading your secret stash of candy. Your minifridge has been completely emptied of the pepsi, coke, cream soda, grape pop, etcetra...**

**Sparrowflight: WHAT! ! (Runs into room to find Hollyleaf standing in there, finnishing the last bottle of coke. Every other bottle of pop that was in her stash is now completely empty. All of the candy has been eaten.) !  
**

**River: Wow. SHe seriously needs to get a life.**

**Tigerstar: I couldn't agree more.**

**Spottedleaf: Hey, that is what helped keep her in a good mood. Until she replaces the stash, she will be very cranky. you know her. Sugar and caffeine addict.**

**Tigerstar: She can just drink coffey.**

**Whitestorm: But she hates coffey.**

**Tigerstar: Oh.**

**Blackstar: Anyway, review people. Maybe some reviews will put her in a good mood while we sort out the candy/pop stash dilemma, I don't think Hollyleaf will be off the hook for a while. 10 reviews before the next update.  
**


	8. Ch 7: Battle & a gathering to remember

**Shadow: Hello again.**

**Wind: We're back!**

**River: And ready to rumble.**

**Thunder: Indeed. In this chapter: ACTION!**

**Sky: I couldn't have said it better.**

**Sparrowflight: Hey! You're supposed to let me introduce the story first! That's how it works. And Thunder! Please, no spoilers.**

**Spottedleaf: (Whispers to other cats) I told you that she needs her sugar and caffeine stash to keep her happy.**

**Blackstar: What are you, psychic Spottedleaf? Spottedleaf? (Looks around) Now where did she go?**

**Spottedleaf: (sitting at a table with a shall wrapped around her and a crystal ball) (In a mysterious voice) I can see the future.**

**Whitestorm: Apparently she is.**

**Tigerstar: NO! So. CLOSE!**

**Sparrowflight: What happened to him?**

**Tigerstar: (Sobbing over a DS)**

**Whitestorm: I think he was playing some sort of game and he just lost.**

**River: Wow. Who knew Tigerstar could be such a baby?**

**Wind: I know. He tried to take over the forest, and now he's crying over a _game_!**

**Sparrowflight: Ok, ok, ok! lets just deal with this later and get on with the story!**

**Shadow: Hey, Has anyone seen Hollyleaf?

* * *

**

Previously, in Thunderclan:

"Well, you see I had this dream..."

* * *

"Firestar wants you, all three of you, and Jayfeather! Do you know where Jayfeather is?"

"No, but he's probably in his den." replied Lionblaze.

"Or over here collecting herbs." said Jayfeather walking over with a bundle of herbs in his mouth. "What does Firestar want?"

"I don't know, but it must be urgent! He looked about ready to rip someone to shreds!" Brackenfur looked scared out of his pelt. his pelt was puffed up and his eyes were wide.

Ivypaw felt pleased. Firestar was clearly impressed with her for warning him about Shadowclan! Why else could he possibly want her as well? Proudly, she walked along with her sister, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather back to camp.

* * *

"No, it was a Dark Forest cat!" at this Dovepaw looked horrified. Her sister was being visited by a Dark forest cat! Ivypaw simply glared at Firestar.

"And I suppose this mangy, good-for-nothing _rogue_ told you that?"

"I am not a mangy rogue!" Hissed Hollyleaf furiously. "I was born a clan cat, even if I am a half-clan kit of a medicine cat."

"And yet you left the clans. How can you not be rogue?" Ivypaw hissed back, her claws sliding out.

"Haven't you ever heard of loners? Rogues cause trouble, rogues don't. I haven't caused any trouble, have I?" Hollyleafs claws slid out as well.

* * *

"We already have had vengeance. during the battle Firestar lost one of his lives. There are to be no attacks on Thunderclan, I will not risk more injured or killed warriors. But now, we must have a new deputy. Rowanclaw will be the new deputy of Shadowclan!" he yowled

_Thunderclan shall still pay for this, no matter what I told my clan. Firestar had better watch out, because as soon as my clan has recovered, it will be time to attack!

* * *

_

"It already has, Firestar. Spottedleaf said that an apprentice has been tricked by them, and that the battle with Shadowclan is the beginning of the war!"

* * *

Chapter 7

Battle and a Gathering to Remember

Firestar quickly stepped in between the two angry she cats, before they could attack eachother.

"Now, lets be practical. Ivypaw, did you know it was a Dark Forest cat who told you to attack Shadowclan?" he asked**. **Ivypaw glared at him defiantly.

"No. Why should I have known? I'm not perfect little Dovepaw that everyone loves and adores!" she spat. Dovepaw looked at her paws. Did her sister really feel that way? Firestar sighed.

"Ivypaw, tell us everything." he meowed. "From the first time you saw this cat."

"He _has_ a name. Its Hawkfrost." she hissed. Firestar's eyes became wide.

"Hawkfrost!" he mewed, eyes wide. "Even in death he's determined to see me dead. No doubt working for Tigerstar." he muttered. The other cats simply looked at him. "Go ahead Ivypaw. Begin your story." he mewed, settling down to listen. Ivypaw began to mew her story to her audience.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Shadowclan, there had only been minor injuries. The only serious case was Russetfur, who had died. _Perfect,_ thought Blackstar. _I will be able to launch the attack immediately._ He left his den.

"Shadowclan!" he yowled, his voice echoing throughout the camp and even reaching parts of the territory, almost all the way to the Riverclan and Thunderclan borders. The entire clan was soon assembled in front of him.

"As you all know, Russetfur has died. Many of our clan are injured. Thunderclan had no right to launch that attack, especially over that practically useless piece of land. You demanded revenge, but I told you not to attack. Now, we shall attack! Are our cats ready for battle, Littlecloud?" he asked the medicine cat. Littlecloud nodded.,

"There are a few scratches and torn ears, Blackstar, but nothing serious!" the medicine cat called.

"Brilliant. Tonight, we shall avenge Russetfur shall be avenged, and the battle that has been brewing for moons shall occur! We shall attack at sunset!" he yowled.

"Are we all going to attack?" asked a cat in the crowd.

"Yes. All warriors and apprentices shall attack, as well as any queens with kits old enough to be away from them for long periods of time, if they wish. Now go rest, for we shall be attacking soon." he yowled, glancing at the sky. Already the clouds were beginning to look slightly pink and violet. Yes, tonight they would avenge Russetfur's death, and teach Thunderclan a lesson they would not soon forget.

* * *

After Ivypaw finished her story, the other cats stared at her.

"How could you not realize that Hawkfrost was dangerous, and evil!" asked Jayfeather, hissing, and looking more than a little angry and annoyed.

"Well at least Hawkfrost cares about me becoming a good warrior, unlike some cats. If the Dark Forest actually supplies good training and cares about its followers, then maybe Starclan is nothing more than a pile of foxdung! And good riddance!" she hissed and stormed out of the den at a sprint. Dovepaw raced out of the den. It was pouring rain, and Ivypaw was gone.

"We have to go after her!" Dovepaw wailed.

Hollyleaf kept muttering "This is not good, not good at all. We need all the cats we can get and that's one less cat for Starclan."

Lionblaze and Jayfeather were arguing. "You shouldn't have said that! Now she's run off and will definitely fight for the Dark Forest!' Lionblaze was saying.

"Well, if she's been training with Hawkfrost then she probably was already corrupted. It wouldn't have mattered either way if I were to say that or not if he already corrupted her." Jayfeather replied.

Firestar went outside. It had only just begun raining, and the clouds weren't that dark. It was sunset. The faint scent of Shadowclan could be smelled. There was a strong breeze, so it was most likely being blown from across the border. _But surely it couldn't have traveled_ that_ far_, he thought. Dustpelt ran into the camp looking horrified.

"Shadowclan are attacking! Huge patrol! They'll be at the camp soon!" he yowled, eyes wide with terror and clearly out of breath. Firestar bristled with fury. So the scent hadn't blown in from across the border.

"How big is the patrol?" demanded Firestar.

Dustpelt gasped for breath. "It looks like all of their warriors and apprentices are here. As well as a few queens." he replied.

Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovepaw joined Dustpelt at the bottom of the Highrock as Firestar called for the clan to assemble. Dustpelt's news had already brought many of the cats out of their dens, so it wasn't long before the entire camp was gathered.

"Get the kits inside the nursery and keep them there. Barricade the camp entrance as well as the nursery entrance. Elders stay with the kits in the nur-" Firestar was cut off by Mousefur.

"No way am I holing up in the nursery with the kits! I'm not that old yet! I'm going to fight for my clan!" she yowled. Purdy simply agreed with Firestar.

"If they get in the nursery, then I'll fight. I can tell the kits some of my stories." he mewed.

"Brilliant Purdy. Now, hurry! They'll be here any minute!" Firestar yowled. Indeed, the scent of Shadowclan was growing steadily stronger. The cats in the hollow scrambled to their paws and raced around, determined to protect themselves from their foes. A massed attack from Shadowclan in their hollow was something they couldn't fight in this state. They could easily be cornered against solid rock wall. This was not good at all. Yet at the same time, it was all familiar. Sandstorm padded up to him.

"Reminds you of the good old days back in the forest, doesn't it?" she mewed. "Battles every moon, sometimes even more often than that. This is beginning to feel more like home every day!"

Graystripe joined them. "I agree." he mewed. "This kind of thing was bound to happen sooner or later. Constant battle is something that the clans should be used to. These days it seems to be mostly boring old nothing but hunting, patrols, and the occasional border skirmish. We rarely get a good ol' battle."

Firestar knew he had to agree. Fighting was the way of the clans. Back in the forest it seemed there was another battle at least once a moon. Now it was rare, and the most the medicine cats had to do was deal with greencaugh and the occasional thorn. He watched as his cats gathered to fight. The scent of Shadowclan was strong now, and he could hear faint paw steps outside of the bramble barrier.

Then the hollow exploded. Shadowclan cats broke through the brambles, which scratched them and drew blood. Thunderclan cats streamed towards their shadowy foes. Then they clashed. Cats screamed in fury and pain as thy fought. Fur flew and blood spattered the ground. Mews of terrified kits echoed from the nursery. Sandstorm and Firestar worked together to fight of the Shadowclan warriors who were getting close to the nursery. Hollyleaf and Blackstar wrestled angrily near the entrance. Suddenly, they stopped and stared at each other. Slowly, they backed away from each other, then turned and fled to find other cats to battle. As Hollyleaf ran, she began to think. _What was I thinking_?_ I just let a Shadowclan warrior, the Shadowclan leader, in fact, go unharmed!_

Blackstar was thinking much the same thing, even as Thunderclan began to drive his clan towards the entrance and as he gave the order for his clan to retreat. As he dove through the tunnel, he hissed in frustration. How could he be feeling this way for a Thunderclan she-cat, especially one who had betrayed her clan and fled and became a rogue? Finally, he snarled and led his clan back to camp.

* * *

The Thunderclan cats were still in shock from the battle the next day. On top of that, Ivypaw still hadn't returned. Dovepaw, Whitewing, and Birchfall were frantic with worry for her. Firestar had not yet alerted the clan as to what was going elders were frantic, knowing that something bad must be coming. Just like that one time back in the forest, right after Brokentail, then still called Brokenstar, and before Windclan had been returned home, all the cats in Thunderclan wanted to go to the Gathering that was coming that cats who had been alive during the Great Journey and that time were sitting together discussing it.

"I remember the Gathering after Brokentail was driven out. All the cats wanted to go to that one too." Mousefur was saying to Purdy. "It certainly was a Gathering to remember. I have a feeling this one will be too. I certainly hope I'm going. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You will be going, Mousefur. Don't worry." Firestar mewed from where he was talking to Graystripe and Sandstorm.

"What happened then that made the Gathering so important?" asked Spottedkit, Sandstorm and Firestar's kit, running over to Mousefur and Purdy with her brothers and sister following her. She and her three siblings sat down in front of the two elders, expecting a good story.

"Well, it all started out after Yellowfang had supposedly taken Thunderclan kits back to Shadowclan..." Mousefur began, and soon the four kits were engulfed in the story, listening with wide eyes. Squirrelflight sat there watching her younger siblings with a slight look of longing in her eyes, remembering when she and Leafpool had been that young.

"ow that is one kit who, though she looks like Spottedleaf, could never be like her namesake." mewed Graystripe. It was true. Though Sandstorm and Firestar's youngest kit looked exactly like Spottedleaf from the tip of her tail to the end of her muzzle, in personality she was nothing like the gentle medicine cat. Her fiery spirit was a bit more like a combination of Yellowfang and Cinderpelt, or at least the over-eager apprentice version of Cinderpelt, before she became a medicine cat. According to Purdy, Spottedkit had kept fidgeting during his stories and trying to get out of the nursery. One would almost think she was Cloudtail's daughter!

"I think she should be apprenticed to Cloudtail when she's old enough." mewed Sandstorm, clearly thinking exactly the same thing Firestar.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. She is just like him. Trying to join the fighting when she's only a kit, begging to go out into the forest to hunt..." mewed Firestar. Cloudtail had done exactly those things as a kit. He had followed Firestar as far as Riverclan when they had been going to help Windclan once, and on another occasion, he had caught a vole that was pretty close to his size, and all before he was six moons the other paw, there were Spottedkit's siblings, Redkit, Whitekit, and Flightkit. They were also enthusiastic, but not in the way Spottedkit was. Everyone who had know Spottedleaf, the gentle medicine cat, couldn't help but try to hide the amusement caused by the irony of a kit who looked like her and shared her name, but was nothing like her. Firestar glanced up at the sky. It was getting late. The sun was beginning to sink behind the trees, and the sky was beginning to look violet and pink.

"All cats going to the Gathering, lets get going!" Yowled Firestar. All the cats who were going began to assemble. Sandstorm ran up to her kits.

"Behave." she growled, looking specifically at Spottedkit. Last time she had gone to the Gathering and left them with Ferncloud, Spottedkit had convince her siblings that they should go into Jayfeather's den and play. Jayfeather had been furious as half his store had been scrambled all over the place. Leaves were on the ground, things were tattered and disorganized. Naturally, they knew right away it was Spottedkit.

"Yes Momma." mewed Spottedkit, clearly upset that there were going to be warriors who weren't going making sure that they didn't do anything.

As the cats began to head towards the entrance of the camp, Jayfeather suddenly froze. A look of pure terror came upon his face.

" A message from Starclan!  
_Beware of the dark,  
For a forest shall rise  
The stars cannot win,  
Without sky and water,  
United with shadow, wind, river and thunder.  
For star to defeat the darkness,  
All six must be one." _he mewed in a strange, hollow voice.

After that, all the cats were shaken up as they walked towards the Gathering. What could it mean? What six? Surely it didn't mean the clans, could it? After all, there were only four clans, well, five counting Starclan. And what dark?

Eventually they made it to the treebridge where Mudclaw had died trying to take leadership over Windclan.

"Careful." mewed Lionblaze, catching Dovepaw by the scruff as she began to slip into the lake.

"Thanks!" she mewed gratefully, catching her balance. Unsurprisingly, the sky was covered in dark clouds that had been spreading over the territories for the past 3 sunrises. All of the cats there looked nervous. As Blackstar began the traditional words to begin the Gathering, they stopped their nervous mutterings and pacing, and looked up at him, flicking their ears nervously.

After Blackstar finished welcoming them to the Gathering, the trouble started.

"Thunderclan attacked us and killed Russtefur!" Blackstar yowled.

"You were given the option to return that piece of land to us without the battle, Blackstar." Firestar mewed. "Not to mention that you attacked our camp not long after."

The cats in the other clans were now watching Thunderclan and Shadowclan with obvious interest, waiting for them to attack each other.

Blackstar snarled. "Russetfur, our deputy and one of the most loyal cats in Shadowclan, is _dead_ because of your clan." he hissed, flattened to the ground, ears flattened against his head and fur bristling. Firestar began to bristle as well, and he braced himself for the Shadowclan leader's attack. Mistystar and Onestar leaped to the branch above to avoid getting knocked to the ground by the other two leaders in case they began to fight.

Everyone was unprepared for what happened next. Blackstar flung himself at Firestar with claws unsheathed. Firestar countered easily. Both cats were thrown to the side by four starry cats that suddenly appeared on the branch.

"Gatherings are meant for _peace_!" yowled a wiry brown she-cat.

"Wind is right." growled a black she-cat. "How can you defeat the coming darkness if you quarrel amongst yourselves over border skirmishes? Even if a cat has died."

"Worry not, Blackstar. Russetfur was old. She would have retired soon and died in a few moons if she had not been killed in battle. She hunts happily in Starclan, but not for long." meowed a massive ginger tom with white paws.

Onestar had finally recovered from his shock.

"_Wind_?" he mewed. "The first Windclan leader is _here_?"

Wind nodded. "Along with Thunder, Shadow, and River. We have all come, bearing grave news. Unless you can overcome your differences once again, and make up for the mistake made long ago when Skyclan was driven out, you will all die!"

"Skyclan?" asked a cat. "What's Skyclan?"

"The fifth clan, driven from their home long ago, before all of you here were born." mewed River.

"To defeat the coming dark, you must unite with them and the Tribe of Rushing Water. It is the only way." urged Thunder frantically.

"But if they were driven out so long ago, how can we possibly find Skyclan?" yowled a Riverclan elder.

"There is one who knows the way to my clan." mewed a fifth starry cat padding forward."I am Sky, first leader of Skyclan." mewed the starry she-cat. "Back in the old forest, after you defeated Bloodclan, Cloudstar, last leader of Skyclan, visited Firestar, and chose him to restore Skyclan. He was chosen because he was not descended from those who drove my clan into destruction. He knows the way."

Mousefur tilted her head. "Is that where you went that time you and Sandstorm left for a while? Oh, yes, I remember now. You did tell the clan why you were leaving. Apparently my memory is going."

"Firestar will not be the only cat going. All the leaders, cats who went on the journey to sundrown place, as well as four representatives from each clan will be going." mewed River.

Mistystar looked stunned. "But not all cats from the sundrown place journey are here! Stormfur joined the Tribe-"

River cut her off. "He will still be going. Tribe cats will be going on the journey to Skyclan as well."

Mistystar nodded. "And I assume that it will only be a patrol of warriors coming from Skyclan to help us?" she asked.

Sky shook her head. "Oh, no. My clan has been away for far too long. It is time for them to return to the clans." she mewed. At this all the cats looked shocked.

"Oh, and leaders, you don't have to worry about choosing who will be going as representatives from your clans. We will be choosing. Also, make sure all cats who are going are here in a quarter moon to meet before going to the Tribe of Rushing Water. And yes we have met and spoken with the Tribe of Endless Hunting about this. We have come to an agreement. They have already spoken with the Tribe cats who are going. And from the Tribe, it will b on to Skyclan." Wind mewed.

"Gathering closed." Shadow meowed.

**Well, I must say that this is the longest chapter yet. If it hadn't been so long, I would have updated much faster. I certainly hope you liked it.**

**Shadow: Hollyleaf is still missing!**

**Blackstar: Who cares? She'll turn up eventually.**

**Wind: And you would know why?**

**Blackstar: (shrugs) Does it matter?**

**Sparrowflight: Whatever! Chapter over! you guys had your chance to talk earlier!**

**Spottedleaf: Review please! 15 more before next chapter!  
**


	9. Ch 8: Darkclan

**Why is it that when I ask for a few review, I get 10-20, and when I ask for 15, I get a few over a long period of time as opposed to right away? (Sighs) oh well, I guess I'll get more eventually.**

**Hollyleaf: Oh where, oh where are my numerous followers? Why have you left?**

**Blackstar: What followers?**

**Hollyleaf: DIE, Stalker! (Tackles him to the ground)**

**Sparrowflight: (sighs) On with the story.**

Chapter 8

DarkClan

_At the Moonpool_

A tortoiseshell and white she cat padded through the forest along the stream leading up to the Moonpool. It was night, and n stars shone in the sky because it was covered with dark clouds. Running quietly along the stone path leading up to the Moonpool, she scented Shadowclan. The scent of Windclan, however, was feint, meaning the last cat here was a medicine cat. It was the same story with Riverclan.

"Ivypaw!" hissed a familiar voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes, its me Tigerheart."

"Is Breezepelt with you?"

"No, can't you tell by the fact that there is no Windclan scent?"

"Good point. He'd better show up soon."

"We also still need a Windclan cat or two. Then we will have at least one cat from each clan to fight for the Dark Forest." mewed Ivypaw.

"So you have fully joined our side?" came a new voice. The two cats who were waiting at the Moonpool turned to see a black cat with blue eyes watching them.

"Breezepelt." mewed Tigerheart, dipping his head. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here. If I wasn't here I wouldn't be talking to you." snapped Breezepelt.

"Cranky as ever, aren't you, Breezepelt?" purred Ivypaw, swishing her tail from side to side.

Tigerheart rolled his eyes. "We are supposed to be making plans with Tigerstar and the Dark Forest cats, remember?" he mewed.

"And who put _you_ in charge?" asked Breezepelt, hissing.

"Well, considering that I_ am_ Tigerstar's grandkit..." Tigerheart let his voice trail off at the end of his sentence.

"It doesn't matter. The Dark Forest rules over all three of us. Anyway, we will find no more help in Thunderclan, except maybe Firestar's kits. I would really enjoy getting those kits, as vengeance for them driving me out." Ivypaw spat furiously.

"Now, now, Ivypaw, you'll get your vengeance, although now they are hardly likely to let you back into camp." came a velvety smooth deep voice.

"Tigerstar." purred Ivypaw. Breezepelt and Tigerheart both dipped their heads in greeting to the former Shadowclan leader.

"One of Firestar's kits is a perfect recruit." mewed Tigerstar.

"Which one?" asked Ivypaw.

"Honestly, Ivypaw, you were a member of Thunderclan. Do you rfeally know nothing about your former clan?" spat Breezepelt.

"Well excuze me for not meeting your rediculously high standard of intelligence!" hissed Ivypaw. "Stupid cranky tom." she muttered.

"That's enough!" yowled Tigerstar. "We must be kind to our future clanmates, now, shouldn't we?" he meowed.

"Yes, Tigerstar." mewed Ivypaw and Breezepelt in unison.

"Now, Spottedkit is full of potential for being a great warrior. We must get her on our side. I will send Hawkfrost to her in a dream, to teach her a little, and to tell her that she must come here with Ivypaw, as Ivypaw was once her clanmate. Breezepelt, you will help Hawkfrost complet what little is left of Ivypaw's training."

"Yes, Tigerstar." mewed Breezepelt. _Just my luck to have to train _her_!_ thought Breezepelt unhappily.

_Why does _he_ have to train me, I'm practically a warrior! If I had stayed in Thunderclan_,_ I'd have beeen made a warrior in about a quarter moon, maybe._ thought Ivypaw.

"I know you two don't like that, but perhaps it will form a bond nessesary for your future clan. Clanmates must cooperate, musn't they?" purred Tigerstar. "Now, I have work to do. There is a young Riverclan she-cat I must visit about joining our clan, DarkClan."

* * *

_In Riverclan_

Sealpaw opened her eyes.

"Greetings, Sealpaw."

"W-w-who are you?" mewed Sealpaw.

"I am Tigerstar. How would you like to join the newest clan, Darkclan?"

**Well, how did you like it? Please check out my other Warriors fanfics! They are really good, however I am putting them on hold for this one, since it is my most popular.**

**Hollyleaf: You are putting them on hold? For me?**

**Sparrowflight: One of the other fanfics is also about you.**

**Hollyleaf: Oh.**

**Blackstar: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You have two stories, and one is on hold for the other! Obviously you're less popular than you thought!**

**Sparroflight: Oh, both of you can just shut up.  
**


	10. Ch 9: Dark Dreams

**Welcome back! Like I said in the last chapter, I am putting all of my other stories on hold for this one, because it is taking so much time and I want to do my best on it, because of its popularity. Because of that, I am mass producing chapters to finnish it and move on to my other stories. The problem is, after my temporary writers block cleared for some of my oth****er stories, I am now also plagued with idea overflow for everything, including this story, so my estimate is that this story will not be finnished anytime soon. Also, one of the cats stole the paper I'd written the original one-shot version of this story on, and right after I found it. So I only have about a paragraph of the original one-shot down on the computer. Ehich is a real problem.**

**Hollyleaf: Bet you'll never find out who did it!**

**Sparrowflight: It was you, wasn't it?**

**Hollyleaf: Why are you so quick to accuse me?**

**Sparrowflight: Because it amost always is you. You are the typical culprit. Oh, and one last thing before the chapter starts. I somehow messed up the timing of the ShadowClan border battle, and somehow thought it was long enough ago to introduce Firestar and Sandstorm's kits, who are all my own characters. In the actual books, they don't have any other kits. They were entirely my creation, as is Sealpaw.**

**Blackstar: Hello!**

**Sparrowflight: Not now, you missed your turn. Now LEAVE!**

Chapter 9

Dark Dreams

**_In RiverClan..._**

_Sealpaw was dreaming. A strange tom was padding towards her._

_"W-w-who are you?" she mewed._

_"I am Tigerstar. How would you like to join the newest clan, DarkClan?"_

_"There are only four clans, and StarClan. And I've heard about you, and what you did to RiverClan! Not to mention that you set a pack of dogs on ThunderClan, your birth clan, and tried to kill their old leader Bluestar, and their current leader, Firestar, and murdered Redtail. And you also brought BloodClan into the forest. I was at the gathering last night, and I know exactly where you ended up. You are a Dark Forest cat. Don't even bother trying to corrupt me." she spat before swiping a paw across his face, claws unsheathed. Blood began to ooze from around his eyes where her claws had slashed him. Luckily he had shut them when she had lashed her paw out._

_"You have potential, Sealpaw. Join us, and you will be great one day." mewed Tigerstar as more Dark Forest cats surrounded her._

_"Never!" she hissed, crouching down, ears flattened against her skull. If they tried to attack her, she would be ready. She would kill them all. But how do you kill a cat that's already dead? Was there a place for StarClan and Dark Forest cats who died again?_

_"You will join us. You belong with us. Aren't you able to see that?" purred another tom. This one she recognized instanly from the stories she had heard._

_"Hawkfrost!" she spat. "You tried to kill Mistystar, and got Firestar caught in a foxtrap so your half-brother could kill him to become leader!"_

_"And the foolish tom killed me instead and saved his leader. I know. I lived it."_

_"I'll never join you!" she hissed._

_"But you must. After all, you share our blood." mewed Tigerstar._

_"What? No, I don't! I won't believe it! Its impossible. Hawkfrost never had kits..."_

_"Not that anyone knew about. I had a mate, but I was killed two days after we became mates. When she learned the truth about me, she told no one who the father was. Your mother is my daughter." mewed Hawkfrost._

_No. It wasn't possible. She couldn't be his grandkit! _But its true..._ She had been told by her mother, Petalwing, about how her father had died before she was born. And her father had told her himself about Hawkfrost. The two stories collided perfectly. It must be true._

_"Now that you know the truth, will you join us?"_

_Sealpaw bowed her head. "Yes." she mewed. The sound was only hust audible._

* * *

**_In ThunderClan..._**

_Spottedkit was dreaming. An odd cat that she didn't recognize was padding towards her._

_"Hi! Who are you? What clan are you from? Are you from StarClan?"_

_The tom looked thoughtful for a mpoment. "Yes, little one. I am from StarClan."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. I have a message for you. You remember Ivypaw, don't you?"_

_"Yes, I remember her. She went crazy, and ran out of the camp yesterday. She hasn't returned yet. There was no news of her at the gathering last night, apparently."_

_"Well, when she comes for you, you must go with her. Would you like to do some early battle training?"_

_"Really?" exclaimed Spottedkit. "Wow! Early battle training. And why do I have to go with Ivypaw?"_

_"All will be revealed, little one. Now for the training." On the outside, he seemed kind and friendly, a perfect mask for fooling a kit. But on the inside, Hawkfrost smirked._

**Well, that's another chapter up and done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**** I know it wasn't very exciting, but I wanted something extra between the last chapter and the choosing of the reps. Also, considering what happened in the last chapter, it just fit.**

**Hollyleaf: _I_ didn't enjoy it. Another chapter without me.**

**Sparrowflight: And two chapter typed out and up in one day. Let's see if I can do two.  
**


	11. Ch 10: The Choosing part 1

**And we're back again! Thank you for the reviews on the last two chapters. They are greatly appreciated.**

**Hollyleaf: No they are not! Only one on the last chapter, and three on the chapter before that. More reviews this time, people. Or else I will hunt you down and kill you!**

**Blackstar: Don't listen to her. Reviews are appreciated. Hollyleaf won't really kill you. If she meant her threats, I'd be dead by now.**

**Hollyleaf: ! It's the stalker! Die, Stalker! (Hits him on the head with a strainer)**

**Blackstar: Ow. Really, Hollyleaf. Don't you know the difference between plastic and metal? Plastic doesn't hurt as much. (Goes into an in depth explanation on the difference as Hollyleaf ties him up. He is so focused that he doesn't notice)  
**

**Hollyleaf: (Snickers as she ties the final knot in the rope that is wrapped around Blackstar) hehehehehe Mwa-hahahahahahaha!**

**Blackstar: And THAT is the diff- Huhwhathe HECK DID YOU DO? HOLLYLEAF! UNTIE ME NOW!**

**Sparrowflight: (sighs) Hollyleaf, untie Blackstar while I finnish the chapter.**

**Hollyleaf: fine. (rolls eyes and begins untying Blackstar who is somehow wrapped up in a ton of knots and looks like a catterpillar in a cocoon)**

Chapter 10

The choosing part 1

**_In ThunderClan..._**

The cats were still slightly in shock over the gathering the previous night as they entered the clearing_. _According to the first leaders, they would be choosing the cats who would be travelling to SkyClan. They already knew who some of the cats going were. The Three, all the leaders, and the sun-drown-place journey cats. The ones that were being chosen today would be their clan's three representatives. No one knew who it would be. They could only guess. Suddenly, there was a slightly unfamiliar yowl coming from the Highrock. Eveyone turned towards the Highrock to see something that was truly amazing.

"All those who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting yowled a cat as ancient as those standing on the Highledge was...

"Thunder. Welcome." mewed Firestar, padding out of his den. Sandstorm was right behind him. The two of them padded down to join the rest of the clan.

"Now, You know who some of the cats that are going on the journey are, but these are the other four who will be going. Cloudtail, Foxheart, Cinderheart, and Hollyleaf."

"What? _Hollyleaf?_"

"But she isn't really part of the clan anymore!" came the shocked yowls of several cats.

Thunder calmed the clan with a slight wave of his tail.

"The first leaders believe that Hollyleaf is the perfect cat for the mission. It has likely always been her fate."

Slowly, the other cats began to murmer in resignation.

Meanwhile, Cloudtail was surprised about him being chosen. He had never really believed in StarClan, but now, here was the evidence before him. He had been he _still _found it hard to believe.

Hollyleaf couldn't believe it. She was going. She had been chosen, and surprisingly right after returning to the clan. The thought struck her that she would be seeing Blackstar, and travelling with him. She had always respected him as a leader. But what if they didn't know she had returned? Oh, of course they knew. Or, at least, ShadowClan knew, she had fought with Blackstar. Then a new thought struck her. Jayfeather was part of the three, and the clan's medicine cat! what would the clan do without him. Then she remembered Brightheart and Leafpool. They could manage things while he was away.

Fowheart was excited. His first warrior mission! He couldn't help but wonder what kind of exciting things would happen to him.

Cinderheart was confused. Why had she been chosen, of all cats? She glanced at Lionblaze, and remembered that night they had spent together in the forest, racing around, laughing, and enjoying eachother's company. The day after, he had seemed disapointed that she didn't seem to care after that. And there was this odd feeling in her stomache each time she looked at him. Suddenly she saw him looking at her, and she felt her stomache seem to flip over. Was it love? Was StarClan trying to tell them something?

Squirrelflight was horrified. Her, Leafpool's kits, and Brambleclaw all travelling together to SkyClan. _Not_ a good thing at all. Unless StarClan was giving her and Brambleclaw a chance to be together again, and repair the lost bond between them. No. That would never happen. What they had had was ancient history now. It would never be the way it had been again. Never.

Bramblecalw was thinking much the same thing. How could they ever journey together? He wouldn't mind the fact that Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze would be going, but Squirrelflight he could never deal with. He would just try to ignore her as much as possible.

Jayfeather scrambled to find out if he had all the necessary herbs needed for travelling herbs were there. He would need to know at once, in case he would need to find some in the forest to have enough for everyone in the clan.

"Can I help?" asked Redkit, padding over to Jayfeather's den. He often wanted to help Jayfeather recently. Likely he would ask to be his apprentice eventually, in 5 moons when he was able to be apprenticed.

"Sure." mewed Jayfeather, his voice flat and emotionless. He decided to test the kit, and began asking himquestions about identifying herbs, which herbs did what, etceter etcetera. Amazingly, the kit answered them perfectly, or close to perfectly. Likely, when Jayfeather returned to ThunderClan from SkyClan, he would have an apprentice.

"Have you ever thought of being a medicine cat?" he asked the kit suddenly.

"Yes! I have always wanted to be one!" mewed the kit.

"In that case, I'll go talk to Firestar." replied Jayfeather.

"But I'm to young to be an apprentice." mewed Redkit, looking confused.

"However, when I return, you will likely have already been apprenticed. Firestar is talking to Graystripe. Graystripe will be taking care of ThunderClan while Firestar is gone. If we mention it now, it is quite certain you will be apprenticed to me. Brightheart and Leafpool know about herbs and medicine, they can take care of your training while I'm away."

"Really?" mewed Redkit.

"Really. Now lets go."

And they ran off to tell Firestar.

Lionblaze was filled with emotions. He was going to SkyClan. With his sibblings, both his sibblings, and they were also going to be with Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. On the other paw, Cinderheart would be going. He was still confused about their feelings for each other. They had had so much fun together that one night, then she'd acted like nothing had happened, and he'd felt sad. Now he had no idea what was going on.

Dovepaw was extatic. Would Tigerheart be going. Not that she cared, or anything. She would just have to wait and find out.

Firestar was confident things would be fine. Over the journey, mentors would be assigned to his kits. Jayfeather had come forward about Redkit, Cloudtail, who was going on the journey, would be mentoring Spottedkit, Brightheart would cover while he was away, with the help of Mousefur to control her energy. Whitekit would be mentored by Thornclaw, and Flightkit by Brackenfur. Whitekits energy level was a little bit high, but he was also patient, making him a perfect match for Thornclaw. Flightkit was curious, patient, and a good listener, so she would be mentoerd well by Brackenfur. everything would be perfect. He had no doubt that this journey would be successful, and that his clan would thrive in Graystripe's care.

* * *

_**In ShadowClan...**_

Blackstar sat in his den. He contemplated the events of the last two days, in which he had set a ThunderClan exile free in battle, and been totally ensnared by her, and then there was last night's gathering. He had no idea what to do now.__

"All those cats old enough to catch there own prey gather beneath the Highbranch for a clan meeting!" came a she-cat's yowl.

Blackstar padded out of his den. Shadow stood on the Highbranch before the amazed clan.

"It is time for the ShadowClan representatives to be announced. The cats going shall be, of course, Blackstar and Tawnypelt, along with four others. Toadstep, Tigerheart, Snowbird, and Ivytail." said Shadow, before vanishing.

The ShadowClan cats then dispersed to discuss the cats chosen.

Blackstar returned to his den. He found himself wondering, completely against his will, if Hollyleaf would be going. He drifted to sleep, dreaming of her scent and beautiful black fur.

Tigerheart was excited about the journey to SkyClan. He couldn't wait to see Dovepaw again, even though he knew who she was. Mayb he'd be able to sway her to his side. They would certainly be in need of her abilities, being one of the three. Then he remembered that SkyClan was being brought back for StarClan, not the Dark Forest. Maybe he would be able to sway a few SkyClan cats, and a few Tribe cats, since they were going too.

Snowbird couldn't wait. She was eager to see new territory, experience new things. She had always been by the lake, though she had been born not long after the Great Journey. It would certainly be interesting.

Tawnypelt was excited about travelling with her brother again. It would be nice to be allies instead of fighting. However, she was also nervous. What would she do on the journey, considering her condition? She had only just learned this morning, right before Shadow had arrived. Rowanclaw didn't know yet. But she had to go to SkyClan, StarClan had ordered that all Sun-Drown-Place journey cats must go. She would just deal with it when the time came, however it would make traveling difficult.

Toadstep couldn't believe it. He was going to be traveling with those two ThunderClan cats again, as well as Tigerheart, who had mooned over that ThunderClan she-cat apprentice almost the whole way up the river to the dam. Oh, well. Like it mattered. They would have to cooperate on the journey, like the clans had on the way here.

Ivytail couldn't help but remember the Daylight gathering when she had almost fought with Hollyleaf, who had returned mysteriously. She hoped that Hollyleaf was going on the journey so that they could finish what they had started that day when they had nearly fought in a competition.

**Well, since it was so long, I decided to do these two clans only. Next chapter, River and Wind choose who will be going from the other two clans. Until next time!**

**Hollyleaf: Read.**

**Blackstar: And review.**

**Hollyleaf: And kill the stalkers! (Knocks Blackstar out with a hammer)**

**Sparrowflight: Just review.  
**


	12. Ch 11: The Choosing part 2

**Sorry it took so long. I had difficulty with choosing the cats in other clans and giving their views on the journey because so little is known about them, therefore this chapter took a while to write. Thank you for the reviews. I hope to have this story done and, maybe, if you want it, started on the sequel by Christmas.**

**Hollyleaf:She's already worked out part of the sequel in that evil, conniving brain of hers. Ick! As if _THAT_ would ever happen. I'll bet that Stalker is thrilled!**

**Blackstar: Hey! You know what _she_ said. No spoilers! And I hate it just as much as you do.**

**Sparrowflight: Shut up you two.**

Chapter 11

The choosing part 2

_**In RiverClan...**_

"All those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallstone for a clan meeting!" yowled a muscular, fluffy gray tom.

Mistystar raced out of her den and recognized River, the first leader of RiverClan. She nodded a .?docid=18107140 to him before going to sit with the rest of the clan.

"You already know who one of the cats going is. Mistystar will of course be going as she is a leader, and these four will be going as well. Sealpaw, Minnowtail, Pouncetail, and Petalfur." mewed River. He then nodded and vanished.

Mistystar glanced at the cats who were going. Sealpaw was a new apprentice, only six and a half moons old. She hoped she would be able to make the long journey. There would be other cats going, of course, so they would be able to help her. She was confident everyone would be fine, and that her clan would be safe on her journey with the other clans to the old forest - which was likely destroyed now, sadly, to SkyClan, and back again.

Petalfur was nervous. On her last journey, Rippletail had died, killed by beavers. What if someone died this time? Was that why she had been chosen? Because she knew that often missions could result in a battle of life and death? She hoped she wouldn't lose another clanmate on a journey to StarClan knew where.

Pouncetail was excited. He couldn't wait to go to SkyClan. He hadn't know there was another clan off beyond the forest that was mentioned so often. It would be exciting. He would meet so many different cats in other clans - even an entire clan of cats! He wasn't sure if he could wait an entire quarter moon before going off to SkyClan. He was so excited!

Minnowtail was looking forward to travelling to SkyClan. It would really be an awesome adventure. She had always dreamed of going off on one journey or another as a kit. She remebered the time she and her siblings had been sick from poison. After that experience, she had been less adventurous. And now she finally had a chance to go on an adventure. She was certainly excited, but not as thrilled as she would have been as a kit. But she certainly couldn't wait.

Sealpaw was stunned. The Dark Forest was recruiting her, and yet StarClan wanted her to go on a journey to SkyClan. Did that mean she had a choice? Did it mean that she didn't have to be a Dark Forest supporter? Well, if it did, there was no way she was going back to that place. She would remain on StarClan's side. She didn't care that Hawkfrost was her Grandfather. There were more good cats than bad cats in her family. She was never going back to the Dark Forest. Ever.

* * *

_**In WindClan...**_

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" yowled the first WindClan leader, Wind.

The cats streamed out of their dens and looked up at her.

"It is time to announce the four cats who will be representing this clan on the journey to SkyClan. I am sure that they will do well on the journey. AS everyone already knows, Onestar and Crowfeather will be going, and these for shall go as well. Heathertail, Emberfoot, Sedgewhisker and Swallowtail. Good luck to all of you. I will be going now. May the journey be successful." mewed Wind before vanishing.

Onestar returned to his den. They were all good choices for the journey. Sedgewhisker had experience traveling with cats in other clans. The others were good, loyal warriors. Ashfoot, his deputy, would manage the clan well while he was away. He only hoped that they would be on time fetching SkyClan back for the war.

Crowfeather was overwhelmed by all the different feelings plaguing him. Squirrelflight would be on the journey, so he would be able to ask about her sister Lesfpool and his other kits. At the same time, he didn't want to ask because he wanted so badly to believe that Nightcloud was his mate and Breezepelt was his only kit. Also, he would see all the other sun-drown-place cats who he had journeyed with for so long. Except for Feathertail. He had asked for his warrior name to be Crowfeather in honor of her. He had loved her, and still loved her a bit. Would things have been different if she had lived? If _all_ of them had lived? He still was angry with the tribe's ancestors for having to have that prophecy about Feathertail. And now he would have to face the tribe again. He was happy that he would get to see Stormfur, Feathertail's brother, and his mate Brook again.

Heathertail sheathed and unsheathed her claws. She was upset about having to cooperate with Lionblaze. She didn't know why she was still unable to forgive him. They had been apprentices, for StarClan's sake. And there was Breezepelt now. But Lionblaze had always made her feel really happy, more than Breezepelt had. And there was something odd about Breezepelt recently, like he was hiding something, something big, something important. And then Wind hadn't chosen him, even though he was an excellent warrior. It was odd. She couldn't help but wonder exactly where his loyalties truly did lie.

Emberfoot was curious about the old forest. Several cats talked about it, and the journey to the lake. He hoped that this journey would be successful.

Sedgewhisker couldn't believe it. Another journey with cats from other clans. Hopefully this one would be as successful as the last. She was looking forward to travelling with Lionblaze and Dovepaw again, as well as possibly the other cats she had travelled with. She prayed that SkyClan would be able to help them defeat the Dark Forest.

Swallowtail was glad that she had been chosen. It was her chance to prove herself to her clan, prove that she had great fact that she had been chosen by StarClan showed that she had more of a future than being just another WindClan warrior. She had always wanted to be more. And now she had that chance. Hopefully, they would be able to bring back SkyClan and defeat the Dark Forest.

* * *

_**In the Tribe...**_

"Clan cats will be coming soon to go with us on a journey to a fifth clan, SkyClan." mewed Stoneteller. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting have asked me to choose four cats besides myself and Stormfur to go on this jourmey. I am going because I am the leader, and Stormfur shall go because he went on a journey to a place called Sun-Drown-Place while he was a clan cat. The four who will be going are Brook, Crag, Talon,and Night." he mewed. The cats who had been assembled to listen to him then dispersed.

Stoneteller remained where he sat. He had left out important information, and he was now beginning to wonder if he should have mentioned why they were going. The journey to SkyClan was of great importance. Without them, the Tribe and the clans would have no chance of survival against the coming darkness. Stormfur likely had already guessed that it was important, and Brook as well, as she was Stormfur's mate. He prayed that he had made the right choice.

Stormfur sat thinking. A journey to SkyClan. He'd never known there was another clan. He remembered the prophecy his sister had told him in the dream. Four clans, a tribe, and SkyClan. Were they the six? As for the darkness, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Something bad was coming. He hoped that they would all survive.

Brook watched her mate. He looked upset, as if there was something troubling him. Maybe he was just nervous about the journey. She was certainly nervous. The journey must be of great importance. Why else would they be going? She prayed that nothing bad would happen on the journey.

Crag wondered what was going on. A journey with the clans to a fifth clan. Obviously Stoneteller had left something out when he had told them about it. For example, why? Why were they going to SkyClan? he sighed. He supposed he would learn soon enough.

Talon was thinking much the same thing as Crag. Why were they going to SkyClan? Was something majorly bad about to happen. He glanced up at the sky as he sat on a ledge outside of the caves. The darkness was spreading. His suspiscions were conformed. Nothing but darkness for miles around. If that wasn't a bad sign, then he didn't know what was.

Night looked at the other cats who were going. They were all related, most of them at least. Crag, Talon, and Brook were all siblings, and Stormfur was Brook's mate. She glanced at Talon. She felt something for him, similar to friendship, but not much more. They had travelled to the clan's together to request help a while ago, and their friendship had grown. But she wasn't sure if she really felt that way about him. She shook her head, pushing Talon from her thoughts. The journey was what mattered. It was clearly they wouldn't be going. She would concentrate on that, not on Talon.

* * *

_**In SkyClan...**_

Leafstar stared up at the moon. Or, at least, she would be staring at the moon if the dark clouds weren't covering it. Echoesong ran up to her.

"Leafstar! You won't believe what just happened!" she yowled, racing up to the leader.

"What happened?" she mewed.

"StarClan were trying to tell me something, when a dark shape attacked the ancestor I was speaking to. Then I woke up."

"A message interupted." murmured Leafstar. "And that strange prophecy. Also the dark clouds covering the stars. What could it mean?"

"I don't know. But before the strange attack, I managed to learn that the clans are coming, as well as a tribe. We are needed soon for some upcoming war." Echoesong mewed.

_StarClan save us. Our clan is still small! How will we survive?_ thought Leafstar. "If it is StarClan's will," mewed Leafstar, "Than SkyClan shall fight." _Oh StarClan, please watch over us all._

* * *

_F_or _the stars to win, all six must be one..._

**And that's it for now. My sister has a soccer tournament coming up, so I can't work on new chapters till I get back from Winnipeg sometim this weekend. Here's hoping I'll be able to meet that Christmas deadline! Review please!**

**Hollyleaf: Hey! Don't _I _get a say in this?**

**Blackstar: And how about me?**

**Sparrowflight: Not now. Go away! Review please!  
**


	13. Ch 12: Doom

**Here is chapter 13! Decided on having a short one. I'll get as much done as possible before the cats wake up.**

Chapter 13

Doom

"A new prophecy has come!" yowled a gray blue she-cat who was sitting by the Moonpool. "It is now almost certain! There will be no hope for the clans."

"There is still hope. There is always hope. Certainly there is a way?" mewed another cat, a golden tom.

"No Lionheart. I fear that this will be the end of the clans." mewed the gray blue she-cat, her head turned to face the tom.

"You can't possibly be serious. We have already scent out news to the clans, telling them that they will survive if SkyClan returns."

"I doubt even that will save them now. It gives them a chance, but only a slight one. Unless we can stop the Dark Forest from corrupting more cats, they will be too strong."

"How many do they have?"

"Too many. At least five. And now they are after a kit. They prey on those who are weak, inexperienced."

"What is the prophecy, Bluestar?" asked Lionblaze, concern in his eyes.

"If Ivy chokes out the spotted flower, doom will come that the six that are one cannot survive."

**I just thought I would do a quick chapter before I leave to go to my sisters soccer tournament. Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Ch 13: Thoughts

**Well, I'm back from soccer now. My sister played well, I think. Honestly, I have no clue. I'm not a soccer player at all. Sorry about the last two chapters. I did my best to use good grammar and to get the names right, but I was writing them on the spot while I was tired at ten pm. Anyway, here's chapter 14.**

**Hollyleaf: HOW DARE YOU WRITE A CHAPTER WHILE I'M SLEEPING!**

**Blackstar: WOW Hollyleaf, its not that big of a deal. Just calm the heck down.**

**Hollyleaf: NEVER! AND DIE, Stalker! (Starts chasing Blackstar around with a hammer)**

**Sparrowflight: Well, at least she forgot about me. On with the story!**

Chapter 14

Thoughts

The next quarter moon passed quickly, and it was soon time for the journey to begin. Dovepaw earned her warrior name, Dovewing, and Ivypaw remained missing. The clan was doing well. The day of the journey dawned brightly, the sun just poking through the dark clouds that had covered the sky so long. Hollyleaf looked up at the sun as she and the other ThunderClan cats who were going padded along the edge of the lake on their way to the island where they would be meeting.

"I don't see why we couldn't just meet at the moonpool. It would be easier and faster, since this way we are going away from the mountains and then towards the mountains. Completely ridiculous." meowed Cloudtail, looking annoyed.

"StarClan told us to meet at the island. Therefore, we must meet at the island." mewed Firestar, glancing upwards. "Its nice to see the sun again."

"I agree." Hollyleaf mewed, enjoying the feeling of the sun warming her black pelt.

"Greetings, ThunderClan." mewed Onestar, racing towadrs them with the WindClan cats.

"I see that Wind chose well. All are good warriors." Firestar mewed approvingly, studying the cats chosen by Wind.

"I can easily say the same about Thunder. They are all well exp-" started Onestar, stopping when he saw Hollyleaf. "_She_ was chosen? I thought she was dead!"

"As did we, until just over a quarter moon ago. We were all surprised when Thunder chose her." mewed Firestar, glacing at Hollyleaf.

"Um, excuse me, but _she_ has a name." mewed Hollyleaf, cutting in.

"Yes, of course. They are all very experienced warriors. Particularly Hollyleaf, since she's spent so much time by herself an has still survived." mewed Onestar, looking at her curiously.

"Anyways, can we please keep going? The sooner we get to the Island, the sooner we can turn around and get to the mountains." mewed Cloudtail, still agitated that they had to head one way only to go another way.

Firestar sighed. He hoped his nephew would behave better on the journey. "Very well. Let's go." he mewed, flicking his tail, signaling for his clan to follow.

Onestar also signaled his clan to follow. The two clans then continued to the island.

As they walked, Hollyleaf was surprised to find her thoughts straying to Blackstar.

* * *

Blackstar led his clan along the lake down to the island. He had to keep refocusing because that she-cat kept invading his thoughts. Her beautiful silky black fur, her dazzling green eyes... No. She was ThunderClan, and had fled after revealing a horrible secret. Her bautiful sweet scent forced itself into his head, and he nearly ran into a tree. Thankfully Tawnypelt stopped him.

"Thank you." he muttered flatly.

"Who is it?" she asked him quietly.

"What?" he mewed.

"Who is it that is making you act like this?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he replied, and continued on ahead of her.

"Oh please. Its so obvious that you're in love."

He stopped, left forepaw in the air, and froze for a moment befpre turning around and nearly yowling at her in shock and anger.

"I most certainly am not. I'm just distracted from worrying bout our clan. I most certainly NOT in love!"

"Whatever you say." mewed Tawnypelt, _mrrrowing_ in laughter.

"What was _that _about?" asked Toadstep, stopping beside Tawnypelt as Blackstar raced ahead, narrowly avoiding running head first into a tree.

"He is _so_ obviously in love, and yet he continues to deny it." explained Tawnypelt.

"You're joking. Blackstar? In _love?_ Now I've seen and heard everything. This could actually be interesting. So, who do you think it is?" he asked.

"Well, my guess is someone going on the journey, since he's been acting this way all morning."

"Which means it might be someone who isn't in the clan? _Now_ I've heard everything."

"Well, either way, he's in love. StarClan save us. This will be interesting."

**So, that's the chapter. I hope you liked it. The cats are all busy, so they won't be talking to you. Bye! I'll update soon.**


	15. Ch 14: The Beginning of the Journey

**So, since the last two chapters were rather short, here is a nice long one for you awesome reviewers. Thank you for the reviews and chapter title for the last chapter. I went with Majide Bunny's idea of Thoughts. Thanks! Your idea was great, and thank you to everyone else for the ideas! They were all brilliant!**

**Hollyleaf: NO THEY WEREN'T! And I seriously think that my idea of Murder the Insolent Author was much better than Majide Bunny's, which totally sucks.**

**Blackstar: I happen to like Majide Bunny's idea of Thoughts.**

**Hollyleaf: Moron.**

**Sparrowflight: Thoughts is a much better idea than Murder the Insolent Author, which really has nothing to do with the story, Hollyleaf.**

**Hollyleaf: Oh yes it does.**

**Sparrowflight: Whatever. On with the story! Oh, and Lightkit, I used your idea for this chapterm since this is the real beginning of the journey.  
**

Chapter 14

The Beginning of the Journey

The cats soon all arrived at the island. Mistystar was already there when ThunderClan and WindClan arrived, ShadowClan was there not long after. The five first leaders sat on the branches of the gathering tree. Sky stood, and let out a yowl.

"May the journey begin. May the good will of all cats go with you!"

And so it began.

* * *

~Hollyleaf~

He was staring at me again. Why did he keep staring at me? It was getting annoying. I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. I deliberately met his gaze. He quickly looked away. I smirked. _Hah! That'll teach you, you mouse brained tom!_ I thought. Apparently it didn't, because we were barely out of WindClan territory before he started staring again.

* * *

~Blackstar~

After Hollyleaf had glared at me when she saw me staring at her, I kept my distance. But I couldn't help it, and before we were out of WinClan territory, I was looking at her again. I couldn't figure it out. She was_ ThunderClan,_ for StarClan's sake! I had no right to be so drawn to her. I had to get a grip, fast. Tawnypelt was smirking at me.

"Told you so." she mewed, as she padded past me. Toadstep was right behind her, sharing her grin. I rolled my eyes. Had she told every cat in the clan? If she had, every cat was now believing in a lie. Because that's all it was, right? A lie. Nothing more. Right? _Right?_

Somewhere, deep down, I had a bad feeling it wasn't.

* * *

The cats made good progress. By nightfall, they were a good distance away from the clans. They stopped in a clearing to rest.

"It'll be nice to see the tribe again." Squirrelflight mewed to Crowfeather.

Crowfeather simply nodded. Squirrelflight remembered how Feathertail had died there. Crowfeather had been in love with her.

She sympatheticaly rested her tail on his shoulder. Crowfeather moved away.

"Don't waste your time." growled Brambleclaw. "There's no point."

Squirrelflight whipped around.

"Of course there's a point. He's still upset about Feathertail. He truly cared about her. Anyone who looses someone they love never truly gets over it." she mewed, her eyes flashing with pain.

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes.

"And I suppose that you'd know all about that."

"I've been suffering too."

"Then why did you lie to me? To the whole clan? To everyone?"

Squirrelflight turned away.

"I didn't know what else to do. She's my sister. I had to help her. I never thought-"

Brambleclaw rounded on her. "That's just it!" he mewed. "You never think. You just do, without any thoughts of the consequences."

Squirrelflight turned on him.

"And just what would you do, if you had been in the situation, instead of me? Betray your sister and let her be shunned for the rest of her life, or try to help her? You're ThunderClan's deputy, Brambleclaw. Its time to start acting like it instead of trying to ignore the clanmates who truly care about you. Instead of ignoring me."

**Well, I thought thought that went well. Review please! They make me happy!  
**


	16. Ch 15: Race to the Mountains

**And now for another chapter. I will soon start work on the sequel, so that I will be able to update quickly once this story ends. You're welcome Majide Bunny, and I will be using the cats from SkyClan's destiny, which I just got recently, that's why I only mentioned Echosong and Leafstar. Swanstream, I had a little writers block on the last few chapters. Its mostly gone now.  
**

**Squirrelflight: Brambleclaw, please-**

**Brambleclaw: Never!**

**Squirrelflight: I really am sorry.**

**Hollyleaf: Die, Stalker!**

**Blackstar: Help me!**

**Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight: (Stop fighting to watch as Hollyleaf runs by with a sledgehammer while Blackstar runs away)**

**Spottedleaf: (Pops up out of nowhere) Review please!**

Chapter 15

Race to the Mountains

The days passed quickly, and the mountains came into view. The cats went as fast as they could. Blackstar and Hollyleaf talked to eachother a little, mostly because Hollyleaf had confronted him about the staring and they had soon become friends. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw didn't talk at all.

They stopped to rest for a bit in a clearing, as Firestar and the other leaders, along with the sun-drown-place jpourney cats and the three, were going to have a meeting about how they should go about heading through the mountains, as they were now very close.

"We should be at the mountains in a day." mewed Brambleclaw.

"Once we reach the mountains, we'll have to be careful." mewed Firestar. "When we crossed them on the way to the lake, an apprentice fell and died."

"We need to reach the tribe fast." Jayfeather mewed suddenly.

All the cats turned to face him.

"What are you talking about, Jayfeather?" asked Blackstar.

"Its Tawnypelt. I suspected it when the journey began , but I was unsure. I've been monitering her along the way, and now I am certain. She's going to have kits."

The cats all turned away from Jayfeather to stare at Tawnypelt.

"This is not good." mewed Blackstar.

"She's about a quarter moon into it, possibly more. That doesn't leave us much time to get there." Jayfeather mewed.

"Well, we'd better get going then." mewed Firestar getting up. "We still have a bit of time ot cover some ground. We'll likely reach the mountains and be out of the foothills by nightfall tomorrow if we hurry now."

"Right." mewed Mistystar. "Lets go."

And so they set off again, with more than one purpose now. They had to reach the mountains. It was now a matter of life or death. Surprisingly, they got farther than Firestar had thought they would, and were climbing up in the mountains by sundown. They found a place to camp, and the next day they met a patrol of tribe cats who had been sent to find them.

"Brook!" mewed Squirrelflight.

"Stormfur! Its good to see you." meowed Brambleclaw.

"We've been looking for you for a quarter moon." mewed Brook. "It'll be at least that long to get back to the caves."

"Tawnypelt is expecting kits. It won't be long before they are born."

Brook's eyes widened. "Then we have to get going. Let go."

They travelled as quickly as they could, stopping at night in as warm a spot as they could find. It became more and more obvious that Tawnypelt was expecting kits. Finally, just after a quarter moon of travelling through the mountains, they arrived.

"You seriously have to go under a waterfall?" mewed Dovewing. It was her first time their. Some of the other cats who had never been to the Tribe also seemed unsure. Firestar simply padded through after the Tibe cats, other leaders right beside him. Their clanmates followed.

"Welcome, clan cats, to the Tribe of Rushing water." mewed Stoneteller, padding over to th new arrivals. "When shall we leave?"

"Something's come up." Firestar mewed.

Stoneteller tilted his head.

"Tawnypelt is expecting kits." Blackstar explained.

"I don't want to hold anyone up longer than needed. If we leave the mountains soon, we might get out of them before the kits are born, and from their travel carefully. There's enough of us, and with cats trained in healing, things should be fine." she mewed.

Jayfeather looked uncertain.

"What if you were to just stay here with your kits?" he suggested. "That way, you and your kits would be safe, and we wouldn't be slowed down or delayed."

"No! I want to go with you!" mewed Tawnypelt stubbornly.

"Tawnypelt as your leader, I am telling you its not safe for you to travel." Blackst meowed.

"But the first leaders told us that every cat who taveled to the sun-drown-place were to go to SkClan. Wether you like it or not, I am going."

Jayfeather sighed. "Tawnypelt, I'm a medicine cat. If you won't listen to your leader, at least listen to me. If yo go with us to SkyClan, then your kits likely won't all survive. If you were back in ShadowClan, by now you would be in the nursery. I'm sure that StarClan wouldn't mind if you stay here for the sake of your kits."

Tawnypelt glared at them. "I will go. And you can't stop me."

Blackstar sighed. "We probably can't stop her. She is very stubborn."

Hollyleaf glanced at him. "I just hope that she and her kits will be ok."

**And that's the end of that chapter. I've already begun work on the sequel. I won't tell you the title yet though. Its a sec-**

**Blackstar: I hate you!**

**Hollyleaf: I hate you more!**

**Sparrowflight: AndI was trying to tell the reader's something, you two. Why must you torture me so?**

**Spottedleaf: (Pops up out of nowhere again) Review please!  
**


	17. Ch 16: Tawnypelt's kits

**Hollyleaf: I have taken control of this story. This post is the last chapter Sparrowflight wrote or will write.**

**Sparrowflight: Mph!**

**Blackstar: Who bound and gagged the author?**

**Spottedleaf: (points with her tail to Holly)**

**Blackstar: Oh. (whispers) Lets get out of here!**

**Spottedleaf: (nods)**

Chapter 16

Tawnypelt's kits

They traveled as quickly as they could for the next two moons. Finally, it was time.

Tawnypelt gasped. "The kits! They're coming!"

Jayfeather and Stoneteller leaped into action, gathering herbs and keeping everyone calm.

Tawnypelt let out a yowl as the first kit arrived. Jayfeather passed it to Brambleclaw, and ordered him to lick it clean. This kit was followed by three more.

In the end, there were four tiny kits, all alive and healthy. Two she-cat and three toms.

Squirrelflight came to stand beside Bramblecaw.

"They are all so adorable, Tawnypelt." she mewed. "I'm sure that Rowanclaw will be eager to meet them. What will you name them?"

"I'm not sure yet. They will have names before we reach SkyClan though."

"Speaking of SkyClan," mewed Jayfeather. "We will need to stay here for a while until the kits are ready to travel."

"Like I told you before, I don't want to hold you up. We can carry them until they can walk on their own." mewed Tawnypelt.

Jayfeather sighed. It was obvious that they had no choice; Tawnypelt was too stubborn to listen to reason. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Blackstar, and Hollyleaf each carefully picked up a kit.

"At least we're out of the mountains now," mewed Heathertail.

Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Cinderheart mewed their agreement.

Heathertail sighed. She wanted to sort out her issues with Lionblaze; after all, with the Dark Forest threat, they needed to cooperate. However, whenever she tried to talk to him, Cinderheart was around. She missed their friendship, Lionblaze had made her feel happier than Breezepelt ever had. She didn't want to fight with him anymore. Deep down, she really cared about him. She just wished that things could be different, that they could be together. If only she could tell him the truth, how she really felt. If only she could tell him that she loved him.

**Hollyleaf is tied up now, and I am free. Just ignore her. The sequel will be out after this one ends, which won't be for another few chapters. Wow. Go aaway for three days and you get a lot of reviews. Thank you to everyone who was involved in the nearly twenty , and that thing with Heathertail in the end was inspired by 'wouldn't change a thing', the duet between Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato in Camp Rock 2. I normally don't like the Jonas Brothers, but that song was really pretty. Oh, and please give me suggestions for Tawnypelt's kits' names. I really need ideas! Here are the pelt colors:**

**Kit #1: She-cat, pale gray and brown tortoiseshell with white paws**

**Kit#2: Tom, black with white patches**

**Kit #3: She-cat, light brown and ginger tabby**

**Kit #4: Tom, brown and white**

**Kit #5: Tom, gray tabby  
**

**Hollyleaf: Release me, please!**

**Sparrowflight: Blackstar, Spottedleaf, feel free to gag her. **

**Blackstar: With pleasure!  
**

**Hollyleaf: NO!**

**Spottedleaf: Review please!  
**


	18. Ch 17: Highstones

**Thank you everyone! I think that you all gave me great names for the kits. Anyway, the Prologue for the sequel is done. I'll be working on that story while I finish this one. Hopefully, I will have this one done by Christmas. Unfortunately, I have grade ten academic math this semester, so this will be a challenge. But I will do my best. Also, let me make this _VERY_ clear: The sequel will be up after I finish this one. And since I keep getting asked what the name of the sequel will be, I guess I'll tell you: Moonkit's Prophecy.  
**

**Hollyleaf: I promise not to tie you up again, just let me out of this stupid closet!**

**Blackstar: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sparrowflight: Don't make me put you in there with her.**

**Spottedleaf: Review please!**

Chapter 17

Highstones

The cats made good progress, despite the kits, who now had names, and were now, two moons later, stubbornly insisting on walking themselves occasionally. At last, they reached the Highstones.

"Highstones," murmured Firestar. "At least I think its Highstones. Its been so long since we last came this way. But it must be. The tall stones are so familiar."

"Could that really be the old forest?" asked Hollyleaf. "There is nothing but stones!"

"The forest is a bit further off, beyond the Thunderpath over there." explained Blackstar.

They continued on.

"When will we stop? My neck is getting sore from being carried!" mewed Shellkit, the pale brown and gray tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws. Her green eyes gleamed with annoyance.

"We will stop later." her mother mewed, setting down Maplekit, the other she-cat, for a moment.

"Do you think there's anything left of the old forest?" asked Mistystar, who was remembering everything that had happened there.

"Most likely not." growled Onestar. His claws slid in and out, clawing at the ground.

They continued on, and soon could see beyond the tall stones to the Thunderpath, and beyond.

"It cannot be!" cried Mistystar, freezing, and staring in horror at what had once been the WindClan territory.

Stormfur, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Squirrelflight, Firestar, Onestar, and Blackstar shared her shock. All of the leaders and sun-drown-place journey cats had lived in the forest and made the Great Journey.

"Our territory." mewed Onestar, staring in horror at the muddy mass. Giant monsters were there, and twoleg nests were being built.

"We have to go carefully. Tawnypelt's kits should be carried the whole time." Firestar mewed.

The other leaders nodded in agreement.

"Its getting dark," Mistystar mewed. "We should spend the night in Mothermouth. If there still is a Mothermouth." she added bitterly.

They made the way down Hightstones quickly and silently. They easily found the Mothermouth, and walked into the tunnel. They soon came to the Moonstone.

"It still shines." mewed Firestar, staring at the Moonstone in awe.

Maplekit, Shellkit, and their brothers, Riverkit, Snowkit, and Mountainkit, all began to play quite happily, oblivious to the danger that was coming.

"They will know many territories and dangers. That will make them strong and brave ShadowClan warriors one day." Tawnypelt mewed as she watched her kits.

Firestar pressed his nose against the Moonstone, waiting fo StarClan to send sleep, praying for StarClan to send sleep. None came. StarCln had left this place long ago. They were on their own here.

Hollyleaf and Blackstar sat together, talking. They had become quite close on this journey.

"Hollyleaf, I really like you. A lot. And well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I think I'm in love with you."

Hollyleaf's eyes flew wide open. "I-I think I feel the same way, Blackstar."

"Then, will you be my mate?"  
Sge hesitated a moment before answering. "I- I need to think about it."

Blackstar nodded. "I understand." he stood up and licked her ear.

"Get some rest. We all need it for traveling through the old forest tomorrow."

**Well, they've told each other their feelings. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Hollyleaf: _I_ didn't enjoy it.**

**Blackstar: That's because you have the emotional capacity of a teaspoon.**

**Hollyleaf: Die Stalker! (Hits him with a sledgehammer, knocking him out)**

**Spottedleaf: Read.**

**Whitestorm: And.**

**Whitestorm and Spottedleaf: Review!  
**


	19. Ch 18: SkyClan's Battle

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope that I am able to finish this story before christmas. I most likely won't, but who knows? At this rate I just might.**

**Hollyleaf: Hello, everyone.**

**Sparrowflight: What are you doing?**

**Hollyleaf: Uhh, Nothing?**

**Spottedleaf: You can't answer a question with another question!**

**Hollyleaf:When did you get here?**

Chapter 18

SkyClan's Battle

Leafstar slashed at the cat's muzzle, drawing blood and sending it screeching away. Sharpclaw leaped off a cliff into the fray, yowling with fury.

"Where did they all come from?" yowled Cherrytail, clawing at a dark ginger tabby.

"How should we know?" her brother Sparrowpelt yowled at her.

"Leafstar, there are too many, we're outnumbered!" Sharpclaw yowled.

Leafstar knew he was right. The gorge was filled with cats. "We have to hope that the daylight warriors will get here soon." she yowled, and sank her teeth into a black tom's spine.

At that moment, Billystorm, Macguiver, Freckletail, and the other daylight warriors appeared at the top of the gorge. Seeing the battle, they charged into the gorge, yowling furiously.

SkyClan began to surround the intruders, who backed behind a tom who was heavily scarred.

"Get out." Leafstar snarled.

"You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war." the tom snarled. "We already have."

"Get. Out. _Now!_" Leafstar hissed, taking a step forward. The leader of the intruders turned and walked away, his cats following.

"Who are they, and where did they come from?" asked Billystorm, coming to stand beside his mate. Leafstar sighed.

"I have no idea. They just showed up today. We have no idea who they are." she mewed, pressing against Billystorm. "I can't help but wonder what's happening to us."

"What do you mean?" asked Billystorm, curious.

"There's a prophecy, something about some new danger coming." she mewed.

Billystorm tilted his head. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a little out of breath." she mewed.

"I think you should talk to Echosong."

"Fine. That might be a good idea. We can go hunting later, if you want."

"I'd love to." he purred, and licked her ear.

Leafstar padded to Echosong's den. She and the medicine cat were very close friends, despite the fact that Echosong wasn't so fond of her leader having a mate, especially when her mate was a daylight warrior.

"Leafstar. What brings you here? Did you have another dream?" asked Echosong when she realized that the SkyClan leader was there.

"No. I've been feeling a little out of breath, and Billystorm wanted me to come talk to you about it."

"And on top of that you have a few scratches from the intruders attacking us." mewed Echosong. "And believe me, you aren't the only one. Thank goodness no one has any serious injuries." the medicine cat mewed as she cleaned Leafstar wounds and put cobwebs on them.

"Now, being out of breath could be caused by anything. Have you been having difficulty sleeping? That can cause exhaustion..." the medicine cat's voice trailed off.

"What is it Echosong?" asked Leafstar.

"You're expecting kits." mewed the medicine cat.

Leafstar's eyes widened. She did want kits, but after the battle today, she wasn't sure that this was the best time. Just what else could possibly happen? She remembered the intruders' leader's words: They hadn't won yet. Did that mean that the intruders would be back? She hoped not.

_Please, come soon, Firestar! We need you. We need the clans!_

**Well, there you go! I didn't have the book with me because I am currently out of town (But I'll be home later, like in a few hours)** **so I have no idea if I spelled Macguiver's ****name right or not. If not, please don't worry aboput it. I'll get it next time. I am telling you this just in case I did, so that you know why. Review please!  
**

**Hollyleaf: What about me-**

**Sparrowflight: Bye!  
**


	20. Ch 19: The old Forest

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. The cats aren't going to talk today, because they went on a little trip. Thank you for the suggestions for the kits. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 19

The old Forest

~Heathertail~

We padded out of the Mothermouth the next day, wondering what was left of the old forest.

"The Thunderpath. The kits can't cross it, we need to carry them." mewed Blackstar. I picked up Maplekit, with a quick glance at Lionblaze. He was with Cinderheart again. I felt a stab of pain as I remembered how close we'd once been.

_Cinderheart is lucky. He's a brave warrior, and loyal, too. _I thought.

We waited until the next monster had gone by, then raced across. I set Maplekit back down.

"We must be close to the barn where Ravenpaw and Barley live. Lets see if we can find them." mewed Firestar.

I shot a quick glance at Crowfeather.

"They are a couple of loners. Ravenpaw was once ThunderClan."

We continued on. I spotted a barn up ahead, like the one at the horseplace. A pair of cats sat together. One was black, the other black and white.

The black one was us first. He raced towards us, clearly surprised and thrilled to see us.

"Firestar!" he mewed. "Its great to see you."

"Ravenpaw." purred Firestar. "And Barley! I never thought I'd see you again."

Ravenpaw and Barley stood there, clearly pleased and surprised.

"I thought you'd left the forest long ago, never to return. What brings you back?" asked Barley.

"Dark times, Barley. Dark times. I wish we were back under happier circumstances, but then we likely wouldn't be back at all." explained Firestar.

"What kind of Dark Times?" asked Ravenpaw. "Don't tell me that whatever is left of BloodClan decided to follow you and take vengeance on the cat who killed their leader?" he joked.

"Worse. The Dark Forest is attacking everyone, including StarClan." Ravenpaw's jaw dropped at Firestar's words.

"What? The Dark Forest? I thought that was just an elders' tale to scare kits into behaving! Don't tell me its real!" Ravenpaw mewed.

"It is. We have been sent to get SkyClan and bring them back. All must fight, including the Tribe."

"I'll go as well." mewed Ravenpaw.

"As will I." mewed Barley. "Even though I've only helped the clans a few times, Ravenpaw is my best friend, and he was born in ThunderClan."

"Thank you. Even though it is not necessary for you to help us, we will be glad for you to come with us." mewed Firestar.

"Firestar, you won't believe what the twolegs have done here. Everything is destroyed. Twoleg nests stand near what was once the ThunderClan camp, and all over WindClan territory, as well as ShadowClan. RiverClan was spared somewhat, because of the island, but it is completely uninhabitable. They've destroyed everything." All the forest born cats stared at Ravenpaw as he said this.

I saw them looking at each other. I had a feeling we'd be staying here for a while, while the forest-born cats looked at their old territories, to see just how much was left of them.

* * *

The forest-born cats padded away from the barn, headed for WindClan territory. Ravenpaw stopped eventually at a row of twoleg nests. Here we are at WindClan territory," he mewed.

"What? You must be mistaken!" mewed Onestar, looking horrified.

Ravenpaw shook his head. "I'm not. I saw them being built."

They were quickly out of the twoleg nests. There weren't many.

"The gorge. We'll be coming this way again tomorrow. We need to travel upriver to reach SkyClan." mewed Firestar, staring off upriver, clearly off in some distant memory.

"Well, lets get over to RiverClan," mewed Mistystar.

Squirrelflight hesitated for a bit. Brambleclaw had been ignoring her a lot more now that she had confronted him. _Was it really the right thing, telling him the truth?_

"Squirrelflight, are you coming?"

Squirrelflight blinked, and saw Crowfeather flicking his tail impatiently. He gave her a sympathetic look, as if he knew what she had been thinking. She sighed and followed as they went to RiverClan.

* * *

"No!" gasped Mistystar as she stared at what had once been RiverClan's camp.

The RiverClan leader dashed around, searching for anything that had not changed. She stood staring at the remenants of the bone hill, all that remained.

"All that remains are dark memories," she mewed, eyes filled with sorrow as she stood there.

Firestar rested his tail on her shoulder as the RiverClan leader stood trembling. Stormfur licked her ear, and glanced at the bone hill, where he had nearly died. Instead it had been his mentor, Stonefur, Mistystar's brother, who had died.

Firestar turned away, towards the river. "Lets go see what remains of ThunderClan territory." he mewed.

_Princess!_ His sister! How had he forgotten her? A glance at Cloudtail told him that his nephew was thinking the exact same thing.

They crossed the river quickly, determined to get away from the destroyed territory. Sunningstones still looked the same, mostly. The trees had changed, most were missing. As they padded through the territory, there were the occasional twileg nests and mini thunderpaths. The ThunderClan camp was gone, but the ravine was still there.

"Its so.. dead..." mewed Squirrelflight, looking at the old camp.

The ferns that had been the apprentices' den were gone, as was every other den. The leader's den alone remained untouched, and the lichen once again dropped over the entrance like a curtain, grown back in the long seasons since the fire that had swept through ThunderClan's territory.

Firestar padded up to the den he had once lived in, and went inside.

"So many memories..." he murmured.

He shut his eyes, and memories flooded over him. Bluestar, driving out Tigerstar, becoming leader, leaving in search of SkyClan, the destruction of the forest.

He opened his eyes again. They had to find SkyClan again, or else they would lose the lake as well. He left the den.

Cloudtail padded over to him. "The ShadowClan cats are going to their territory. I thought we could go see Princess."

Firestar nodded. "That's a good idea. She's likely worried sick about us. But she may have moved since we last saw her."

"I know, but we should still go see." Cloudtail mewed.

The two cats headed towards twoleg-place. Not too much had changed, but it was clear that more would be happening soon. After a while, they came to the familiar garden that was Princess' home.

"Hello? Princess? Its me, Firestar!" Firestar yowled. He and Cloudtail waited for a while. Just as they were about to leave, a familiar mew stopped them.

"Firestar? Cloudtail? You're alive!"

"Princess!" Firestar mewed as his sister leaped down and nuzzled his cheek.

"I thought you had left for good, or died. I can't believe the forest is gone," she mewed.

"We did leave," Cloudtail told her. "But we had to come back. We need to bring back SkyClan, or else we will all die."

Princess stared at them in horror, and Firestar sighed. It was BloodClan all over again.

"Don't worry Princess, everything will be fine. I wish I could explain, but I have no idea what to tell you."

"Well you'll have plenty of time for that, because I'm going with you. I don't want to lose the two of you again, Firestar. It was bad enough when the forest was destroyed, but you're in danger again. I don't care what you tell me, I 'm going with you!"

Firestar and Cloudtail stared at her in shock. Neither of them had been prepared for that outburst, but it was clear that there was no stoppping her. The three cats returned to the former ThunderClan camp, where they met up with the other warriors, and after a quick explanation, they returned to Ravenpaw and Barley's barn.

**Well, there you go. Please vote on the poll I have on my profile. It will make me happy. And I always write more faster when I'm happy. I think that's explanation enough. And since the cats are on vacation, review please. Ten more before I update. **


	21. Ch 20: Spottedpaw

**Well, the cats aren't back yet. I got an e-mail from them with plenty of pictures. They seem to really be enjoying their Carribean cruise and their stay at the island resorts. Hollyleaf espescially enjoys chasing the others into the ocean. No one has been injured or sent over-board yet, so I'm going to assume everything's going fine.**

**Rock: I wouldn't count on it.**

**AwynSparrowflight: What are you doing here?**

Spottedpaw

Spottedpaw woke up from a strange dream with a jolt. Once again, that prophecy about a spotted flower being choked out by Ivy. She couldn't telll Jayfeather, because he wasn't there. Maybe if she talked to her brother... No. She would just wait for now, and keep it to herself. She padded out into the camp, stretching her limbs in the sunlight. She sighed. It was so beautiful right now, the sun had just risen, turning the drops of dew to diamonds, and making the leaves which were now changing color shine red and gold. _This place is truly beautiful,_ she thought. _When we battle the Dark Forest, I would be proud to give my life to defend it. And if I don't die, I will be proud to tell my kits about how I fought to save our home._

She wondered where the cats who had been chosen to go to SkyClan were, and if they had reached SkyClan yet. Most likely not, they were probably getting close to the old forest now. It had been over four moons since they'd left. She sighed. She wished Cloudtail hadn't had to go. Her temporary mentor was ok, but she wanted to start training with her real mentor. She began to pace. She was beginning to grow nervous. She had never been this impatient, and it scared her. Was this what the prophecy meant? Was she turning evil? No. It was just a little impatience. That was normal for a cat her age, right? She tried to calm down, but too many thoughts were running through her mind. When would the Dark Forest attack? What if cats she loved were killed? What if they weren't back in time with SkyClan, and they all died? What was going to happen to them? What did the prophecy mean? Her claws began to tear at the ground. She needed rest, sleep, but everytime she closed her eyes, the prophecy ran through her head again, along with horrible nightmares of herself killing the three. What did it all mean?

She feared that if she didn't find out soon, she would likely go insane._  
_

**Well, I know its short, very, very, very short,but I don't care. I updated. And two paragraphs isn't ****that bad.**

**Rock: It really isn't.**

**AS: You still haven't told me what you are doing here.**

**Rock: I was bored.**

**AwynSparrowflight: Ok...**

**Rock: Review please!**

**AwynSparrowflight: Later! Oh, I almost forgot. I am going to be updating at least once a week, even if it is short like this time. Mostly the updates will be on weekends. Now bye!  
**


	22. Ch 21: Broken Hearts

**Hey guys! I just got back from Drama Club. Well, thank you for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated. Oh, and 'Swiftpath', (I put the name in quotation marks because they are an anonymous reviewer) I know its short. I said before I started the chapter and after the chapter that it was short. No one else complained. To reviewers who have been reviewing for a while, thank you thank you thank you! Now lets see how many more reviews this story can get. Don't forget to vote on the poll. I really want to know what story I should do for being done by christmas... So far this month I have posted about four chapters, including this one, and I know how its going to end, so I don't think I'll have a problem finishing by then.  
**

**Hollyleaf: We're back!**

**Blackstar: Its great to be home!**

**Rock: Welcome back!**

**AS: Believe me, I have no idea why he's here.**

**Whitestorm: Who is he, exactly?**

Chapter 21

Broken Hearts

The cats made good progress over the next few days. Tawnypelt's kits were growing and becoming stronger. Shellkit was as stubborn as her mother, while Maplekit was quite calm and peaceful. The three toms were doing well, playfighting every chance they got, which wasn't much.

"How long until we reach SkyClan?" asked Onestar when they stopped to rest one day.

"I'm not sure," Firestar responded, glancing around. "We need to follow the river until we reach their gorge."

"How can you not know how long it will take?" mewed Mistystar. "You are the one who found them all those moons ago."

"Yes, but that was quite a while ago, and I didn't know where I was going." Firestar replied. "Not to mention that Sandstorm and I got separated at one point, after a huge wave came and swept her away."

A few of the cats stared at him at the mention of the wave.

"Well that sounds dangerous" mewed Princess, eying the river with plenty of nervousness, as if a giant wave would come and sweep her away at any time. The kits moved away from the river.

"Well, lets get going. There is probably a long ways to go yet." mewed Onestar.

And so they carried on.

* * *

~Blackstar~

I sighed as I glanced at Hollyleaf. I had asked her to be my mate, but she had said that she would only be my mate after we got back from traveling to SkyClan. But once we were back, she would be in ThunderClan, and I would be in ShadowClan. I hated being away from her, and wanted us to be together forever. It seemed like that would never happen.

I suddenly realised that she was looking at me, with a sad expression. I wondered if she knew what I was thinking. Most likely not. And if she did, well, I didn't care. She likely knew what problems our relationship would present in the future. I hated how we could never truly be together. I knew what I had to do. I hated it, but it had to be done.

We carried on alongside the river. I wondered what SkyClan was like, and if they knew we were coming. I wondered if they even had the same ancestors as us, or if theirs had separted from ours when they were driven out. Finaly, we stopped for the night.

I sighed as I sat by the river, and looked into it. After a few moments, the face of a black cat appeared beside my white one. I looked up at Hollyleaf, my pain obvious in my eyes.

"What is troubling you, my love?" she asked, her beautiful green eyes shining like emeralds. They reflected my ownn pain and sorrow.

:We can never be together. You are ThunderClan, I am the ShadowClan leader. We may as well accept it. I am sorry, Hollyleaf."

"I don't believe you." she whispered. I hated doing this. I wanted to be with her, but the warrior code said that cats from different clans could not be together. I had to do it, for both our sakes.

"It was a dream, Hollyleaf. Nothing more." I mewed, before turning away to curl up elsewhere.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I saw Tawnypelt's eyes glittering at me with understanding, sorrow and confusion, as if she knew what had happened.

* * *

That night, as the rest of the cats slept, a single black she cat padded further upriver to be alone. No one would here the yowl of utter anguiosh, pain, and sorrow.

**Wow. I wrote all of that in a single day. And after updating too! I'm not sure you guys deserve this yet, and I want to be sure that I'll update this weekend, but hey! What the heck? I guess I'll give it to you now, but on one condition: I want lots of reviews? Got it? Then go and review!**


	23. Ch 22: DarkClan: Not the same as Ch 8!

**L****ightkit, I apologise for the incompitentness of my spelling on that chapter. I will never make that 'hear' 'here' mistake again. Also, that bit at the end of the chapter between Hollyleaf and Blackstar was inspired by part of Lord of the Rings. There is a section with that has two characters, Arwen, an elf, and Aragorn, a human. Basically, I just edited the text to fit this story, because cats aren't immortal. Just in case anyone found that bit familiar or odd. **

**Hollyleaf: So, you based me on some elf girl?**

**Blackstar: And me on some love-struck I'm-so-great-king-of-Gondor nut?**

**AS: Hey! LOTR is awesome, you two. Arwen is not some elf girl, she is the daughter of Lord Elrond, and granddaughter of Lady Galadriel. As for Aragorn, he is not self-centered, Blackstar. That would be Hollyleaf over there.**

**Hollyleaf: HEY!**

**Rock: She has a point, you know Hollyleaf.**

**Blackstar: Will somebody please tell me who this freaky-looking old nutcase is?**

Chapter 22**  
**

DarkClan

"Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the code of the Dark Forest?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers vested in me by the Dark Forest, I give you your knew name, Ivytalon."

Ivytalon leaned over and licked Breezepelt's shoulder while he rested his head on her chin for a moment.

"Ivytalon, I give you your first warrior mission. You are to bring Spottedpaw to DarkClan." mewed Breezepelt.

"I will do my best, Breezepelt." she purred.

"Good. You will leave at dawn."

Ivytalon purred. _I hope he asks me to be his mate, _she thought. _He is so brave, satrong, and loyal to the Dark Forest and our clan, and plays the innocent WindClan warrior so well..._

"Cats of DarkClan, as you all know, I will be travelling to the Dark Tree to recieve my nine lives from the Dark Forest tonight. After that, we shall begin training even harder to defeat StarClan and the three. We have a secret weapon that the clans don't know about: Spottedpaw. After she joins our clan, the three will die!" Breezepelt yowled.

Breezepelt's eyes narrowed and he grinned slightly as Ivytalon, Shadepaw, a new cat that they had recruited, and yet another new cat, Nightclaw, yowled in agreement. Tigerheart was on the journey to SkyClan, and was unaware of what was happening. They would fill him in when he got back.

_Spottedpaw may not know it, but she is one of us, wether she likes it or not. The gifts that the Dark Forest have given her make her the perfect assassin. With her fighting for us, the three will die!_

The yowls of DarkClan could be heard throughout the territories around the lake. Every cat who heard them shuddered and trembled in fear, believing them to be Dark Forest cats. What they didn't know, was that there were Dark Forest supporters amongst them, forming a clan of there own, and plotting the downfall of the clans.

**well, there you go. I will start more right away.**

**Hollyleaf: So, you're saying that you are an ancient cat who lived in the tunnels? Cool!**

**Blackstar: But freaky.**

**AwynSparrowflight: (Sighs) They didn't pay attention at all this past chapter. They've been too busy interrogating Rock. So, that's all for right now, but there will be more soon. I promise. Review! Bye!  
**


	24. Ch 23: StarClan's Meeting

**And here is another chapter for you! **

**Hollyleaf: LALALALALALALALALALAH!**

**Blackstar: What was that? Is something dying in here?**

**Hollyleaf: I was singing...**

**Rock: It sounded more like a dying cat that had been hit by a truck!**

**Hollyleaf: ...**

**Spottedleaf: ...**

**AwynSparrowflight: Well, read and review, and Hollyleaf will work on not sounding like a dying cat that was hit by truck when she "sings".**

Chapter 23

StarClan's Meeting

"It is as we feared. Spottedpaw has been gifted with great, terrible powers by the Dark Forest." Bluestar mewed. "They intend on using her as an assassin to kill the three. She cannot be harmed by them, her senses are as strong as Dovewing's. They have made her too powerful."

"Then what do you propose that we do?" asked Whitestorm.

"Nothing for now. The three are safe out of her reach, not that she wants to harm them. She doesn't know why she is so strong, and this scares her. If anything, she is most afraid of herself, and also quite scared of the Dark Forest." Bluestar replied.

"Should we tell her" asked Spottedleaf.

"Not yet. That would only scare her more, and something terrible might happen to her." Bluestar mewed. "However, once the three return, we probably should warn them. The Dark Forest has been sending Spottedpaw dreams where she sees herself murdering the three."

Spottedleaf's eyes flew wide open. "No!"

Bluestar nodded. "If she follows those dreams and goes with Ivypaw, now called Ivytalon by DarkClan, who follow the Dark Forest under Breezepelt, or Breezeshade, as the Dark Forest has given him nine lives, the three will likely die, and we shall all fall."

"The Dark Forest gave him nine lives?" mewed Leopardstar, with a horrified expression on her face.

Bluestar nodded gravely. "Its true. They have just as much power as we do now."

"How will we ever survive!" wailed a cat.

"We may or may not. We shall all fight as hard as possible, but in the end, who knows what the result may be," mewed Thunder, walking in with Wind, River, Shadow, and Sky.

The cats all dipped their heads to the first leaders.

"The clans shall fight to whatever end," mewed Sky.

"To whatever end," murmured Bluestar, staring into the moonpool as if within she would find every answer to her questions. "I pray that we will survive."

"We all do," mewed Oakheart, resting his tail on her shoulder.

"Spottedpaw's path is entirely undetermined. She had a good future ahead of her until the Dark Forest decided to use her, now it is entirely up to her what will happen. She is the deciding factor in the war now," mewed Wind, gazing into the moonpool. "If she chooses to fight for the Dark Forest, we will be doomed, as the three will die. Even if she does not choose to fight for them, the gifts they have given her will slowly drive her mad and take over her, forcing her to fight for them. For now, her fate is in her own paws. Eventually though, she will loose herself to the Dark Forest. I fear her life will be forever filled with turmoil."

Bluestar's eyes filled with sorrow. "She was so full of promise. She would have been a loyal warrior, if the Dark Forest had not chosen her."

"There must still be hope for her. Surely not all is lost?" mewed Spottedleaf, her eyes filled with pleading. She clearly wanted Spottedpaw to be able to live her own life, unshadowed by the Dark Forest.

"Possibly. It is highly unlikely, but there is still hope for her." mewed Sky. "Now I must go, I must return to my home and clan."

"Farewell, Sky. We will meet again soon." mewed Shadow.

"And now we must go as well." mewed Thunder. "With luck, Spottedpaw's path will not be truly shadowed."

Bluestar remained alone by the moonpool. Suddenly, her eyes widened, for she saw in the pool a black she-cat with green eyes, her tail wrapped around five tiny kits. Beside the she-cat stood a white tom with black paws. _It cannot be!_

**Well, there you go. Two chapters in one day.**

**Hollyleaf: I worked on my singing! Listen to this: LAA- (Blackstar blocks her mouth with his tail, cutting her off)**

**Blackstar: Phew.**

**Rock: Thank you, Blackstar. No matter how much she works on it, she still sounds terrible.**

**Hollyleaf: (Eyes droop)**

**Spottedpaw: Read**

**Spottedleaf: And**

**Both: Review!  
**


	25. Ch 24: To SkyClan

**Ok, here is yet another chapter. Yes, I changed the name slightly. If you still think I won't be finished by Christmas, Then just to let you know, the only possible way that I won't is if I decide to include a lot more ideas that randomly pop up in my head, which is very unlikely because I've already planned the story out. Also, 50 more reviews, and I'll post a sneak peek of the sequel on my website, AwynSparrowflightfanfics. Go to my profile for the url. There will be no updates from Thursday to Monday because I am going out of town for a church youth event. And I'm not sure if you've heard of this, but search 'mean kitty' on youtube. Sparta and Loki are super cool. So, without further ado, here is chapter 24!**

Chapter 24

To SkyClan

The cats made good progress over the next few days. Hollyleaf and Blackstar never talked anymore, even though Blackstar tried to speak with her. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw continued to avoid each other. Heathertail continued to be miserable about Lionblaze not paying attention to her. Tawnypelt's kits got on everyone's nerves. Over all, everything was going extremely well.

Every day, they got closer to SkyClan. And every day, the Dark Forest attack drew nearer. They made great haste im getting to SkyClan, and travelled with purpose. Luckily, they didn't meet up with a single fox or badger. Finally, ten moons after they had set out, they arrived at SkyClan's gorge.

"We're here. The gorge where SkyClan lives." Firestar mewed, gazing down at the gorge.

"They live down _there_?" mewed Onestar, clearly unable to believe it.

"Yes. They are excellent at jumping, which makes it easy for them," Firestar explained as he began to lead the way down.

"Well, at least it is somewhat open," Heathertail mewed to Lionblaze, attempting to start a conversation.

He merely shrugged, and bounded over to Cinderheart. It felt like icy claws had slashed open her chest. She tried not to think about it, after all, Lionblaze was _ThunderClan_, not WindClan. But his father was WindClan... She hated feeling this way about the two ThunderClan cats: jealousy. She was jealous of Cinderheart, and hated feeling that way.

_Maybe I should just accept Breezepelt's offer and be his mate,_ she thought. _But I don't quite trust him. There's something about him..._

Her thoughts trailed off as they entered the gorge. The steep cliffs towered majestically above them. Small trees and shrubs grew throughout the gorge. The river continued to flow beside them. Not long after they entered the gorge, they saw a pair of cats sitting together, facing them.

"Sparrowpelt! Cherrytail!" Firestar mewed, racing towards them.

The other cats followed him, and the two cats stood.

One of the cats, a tortoiseshell she cat, purred and rubbed her cheek against Firestar's.

"Its good to see you, Firestar," she mewed.

"Its good to see you too, Cherrytail," he replied, purring. "And you too, Sparrowpelt." he added to the tom, who nodded.

"Leafstar set a guard here about two moons ago, in anticipation of your arrival. StarClan told her and Echosong that you would be coming," Cherrytail mewed.

"Wow! StarClan's here? Where?" asked Shellkit, bouncing around, clearly excited.

"Silly. StarClan watches over _all_ the clans. Since SkyClan is so far away, they must have their own StarClan, but my assumption is that they are up in the sky, just like by the lake," Maplekit mewed in a superior tone.

Shellkit just rolled her eyes. "Show-off," she she mewed quietly to her brothers.

Cherrytail had wathced the whole mini-episode with obvious admiration. "How old are they?" she asked.

"Just over six moons. Its actually time for them to become apprentices. They were born on the journey, so they've already learned a bit, but not enough to be warrriors," Tawnypelt mewed, watching her kits.

"Maybe they could do what we did when SkyClan was just starting out," Sparrowpelt suggested. "Every cat could help teach them skills for being warriors. That would make them valuable warriors for your clan."

"A good idea, but I'm not too sure about teaching ShadowClan kits ThunderClan skills," Cloudtail mewed.

"If we don't defeat the Dark Forest, it won't matter because there won't _be_ a ThunderClan or ShadowClan," muttered Blackstar.

"Well, how do you know we are going loose?" demanded Hollyleaf, turning on him, eyes shining with anger.

The other cats were clearly taken aback by the sudden outburst from the two cats, who proceeded to glare at each other, fur standing on end as they hissed.

"It doesn't matter right now. Lets just get to SkyClan's camp now," Firestar mewed, stepping between them.

Holllyleaf turned away from Blackstar, head raised high.

Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt turned to return to SkyClan, and the other cats followed them.

**Well, there you go. I wanted to make it long, since I won't be updating again for at least a week, but I couldn't think of what else to say. I am truly sorry, kind of, but I don't regret going away on Thursday. I mean, seriously, how can I regret going to Marathon, which is going to be awesome, missing two days of school, also awesome, and getting to see friends that I only see twice a year? Seriously. I am going to have so much fun there. I promise to tell you about it in the next update, and to update quickly after I get back. I swear.  
**

**Rock: We don't have any comedy for you at this time, but tune in again next week for more laughs, more adventure, and more pure awesomness!**

**Spottedleaf: Review please!  
**


	26. Ch 25: SkyClan

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I can't believe I forgot to finish this chapter! I am so sorry I forgot about you guys. I've been off in my own little world ever since I got back on Sunday, September 27th(?). Thank you for your patience! I'm back now, presbytery was awesome. (Duh!) I have a boyfriend now, who lives about four/five hours away in a different time zone, but we are managing a long-distance relationship which is working out pretty well so far. (Thank goodness for e-mail!) I would have updated sooner, but my head is overflowing with ideas for new stories. Sorry its so short, but I need something between them arriving in SkyClan and leaving with SkyClan.  
**

**Hollyleaf: And its about time you got back! I had to put up with these idiots while you were away! I don't know jow you manage!**

**AS: Quite frankly, neither do I.**

**Blackstar: I am not an idiot!**

**AS: As far as I'm concerned, you're ALL idiots with your ridiculous behavior.**

**Spottedleaf: Does that include me?**

**AS: Well, you have more brains and maturity than most of the cats. You and the first leaders aren't idiots, at least compared to_ them. _(Points at Whitestorm, Hollyleaf, Blackstar, and Tigerstar who have gotten into an argument over a video game)**

**Tigerstar: I totally won that!**

**Hollyleaf: Did not!**

**Blackstar: Did too!**

**Hollyleaf: Yeah, well, you're an idiot. And you will soon be a dead idiot! (Begins chasing him with a sledgehammer. Again)**

**Tigerstar: Happy lama, sad lama, mentaly disabled lama...**

**AS: No. NO. NO! Not_ that_ again!**

Chapter 25

SkyClan

_"Welcome back, Firestar."_ Firestar's ears perked up, swiveling slightly, trying to find the source of the sound. _"You cannot see me, Firestar."_

_"Then, you're talking to me... in my head?"_

_"Yes, we are clever now, aren't we."_

"Firestar! You're here!" Leafstar was racing towards them as fast as she could, four small kits at her side. Firestar found that he could not help but stare at one of the kits, a dark brown and black mottled kit with haunting amber eyes.

"Firestar, these are my kits. Mistkit, Amberkit, Blackkit, and Darkkit," mewed Leafstar.

Darkkit, the dark brown and black mottled kit, stared at Firestar with an odd look on his face.

_"Hello, Firestar," _came the voice in his head again.

_Darkkit, _thought Firestar._ He's the voice in my head. But how...?_

"You have kits now?" Firestar mewed, curious. "Who's the father?"

"I am," mewed a gray and white tom walking over to them.

"This is my mate, Billystorm," Leafstar purred.

"Billystorm? What kind of a name is that?" asked Crowfeather.

"And here comes the sarcastic Crowfeather we all remember from the Great Journey," muttered Squirrelflight. "StarClan save us."

"I spend days here in the gorge, but nights at twoleg place with my twolegs. However, I am willing to go to the lake for the battle and leave my housefolk," Billystorm explained as his kits began to play with his tail, attacking it.

"So you're a kittypet?" Crowfeather mewed in surprise.

"No, he's a _daylight-warrior_, as am I," mewed a pretty black she-cat padding over. "My name is Ebonyclaw."

"I can see that your clan has adapted the warrior code to fit with your location," Firestar mewed carefuly. It was clear that things would be difficult when they returned to the clans at the lake. Would there even be room for SkyClan at the lake? How would they adapt?

"Yes, we have. And we know it will be hard to adjust with the rest of the clans, especially for the daylight-warriors after they leave their twolegs, providing that they all come, but we will manage," Leafstar mewed. She was clearly determined.

"You mean we have to leave the gorge?" wailed Mistkit, her blue eyes stunned.

"Go play with your littermates," leafstar mewed to her kits lovingly.

"Yes, Leafstar!" the kits mewed in unison before racing off.

"And stay away from the river!" Leafstar called after them.

"Firestar! You're here now!" came Sharpclaw's familiar yowl as he ran over to them.

"Its great to se you, Sharpclaw," Firestar mewed.

"Let's hope that we will be able to defeat the Dark Forest," Sharpclaw growled.

"Billy! I can't believe it!" Princess yowled suddenly.

"Princess?" Billystorm mewed. "This is impossible! I never thought I would see you again."

"And you'll never believe who Firestar is," Princess mewed.

"Rusty?" mewed Billystorm. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"Billy? But your housefolk moved- They moved here? This is crazy!"

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Sharpclaw yowled, clearly confused.

"We're littermates," Princess explained.

"So Billystorm is also my kin?" Cloudtail mewed.

"And mine," mewed Dovewing.

"Yes," mewed Princess, who still looked amazed.

"This is incredible!" mewed Leafstar.

"Yes, it is. I can't believe it," mewed Firestar.

Brambleclaw was amazed as well, but for a different reason. He had nearly forgotten the prophecy from when the clans had first settled at the lake, and now he heard it again, whispered in his ear. _Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. The prophecy did come true, Brambleclaw, but there is still no peace, and blood will still spill blood. For darkness shall destroy the flames._

**Well, there you go. I am so, so, so, sorry that it took this long to update. The cats aren't going to speak now, because they aren't allowed on the terms that I just want to get the chapter up.**

**Hollyleaf: But-**


	27. Ch 26: In which Hollyleaf is the star

**Ok, I know that this is supposed to be all about Hollyleaf, and that it is now heading towards other characters as well, but this chapter is going to be all Hollyleaf. Kind of like a soliloquy, only different. If you don't know what a soliloquy is, you will when you start to learn about Shakespeare. This chapter was so painful to wright. You'll see why.  
**

**Hollyleaf: Finally! A chapter all to myself!**

**Blackstar: Good! Maybe now you will stop complaining.  
**

**Hollyleaf: Oh, shut up.**

Chapter 26

In which Hollyleaf is the only star

Hollyleaf padded out of the den she had been in. She had no idea what it was called. All she knew was that her heart was broken, and that she was in SkyClan. She had awoken from an extremely painful dream, in which she had seen herself with Blackstar andfive kits; their kits. She loved him, really, truly loved him, with all her heart. And he had taken it and ripped it in half. Now she barely had a reason to live because of him. She had thought he'd loved her too, but apparently he hadn't. He never had, otherwise, why would he have done that to her? Why? Of course, he was ShadowClan. That was probably why, everyone knew ShadowClan cats were the main source of trouble, at least they had been in the forest. Everyone knew that. And for a while, it had seemed like that was just a stereotype, like they really had souls, and hearts, until Blackstar had proven it to be true, proven that they were cruel. The reason Tawnypelt was differnt was she was born in ThunderClan, and as for her kits, well, they had ThunderClan blood. She sighed. She would never love again. To love was to hurt, and to hurt was to love. From now on, she would guard her heart, and not let love in, for if she did, she would only be hurt again. Blackstar was cruel to have led her on, made her believe, and then tear her apart. Well, she wouldn't give him the satisfation any longer. She would be strong now, and forget about love, the feeling that was the source and cause of her pain. No. She would never, ever, let herself hurt again. She would never love again.

**Well, there you go. 100% Hollyleaf, despite the fact that its short. But it is all Hollyleaf. Its kind of a bridge and an explanation on why Hollyleaf is turning a little bitter now. **

**Hollyleaf: I'm not bitter!**

**AS: You are in the story, so deal with it!**

**Blackstar: Review please! They make us happy!  
**


	28. Ch 27: Love Hurts

**Hello again! We're back with yet another great chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, anonymous and signed. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving (If you live in Canada or another place where Thanksgiving is this weekend) Also, keep watch for a one-shot I am doing about Squirrelflight: It will be called Wouldn't Change a Thing, and will be Squirrelflight talking about her feelings for Brambleclaw and why she lied to the clan. It will all be from her point of view. Also, as for Billystorm and Firestar being related, I honestly have no idea if he is or not, but for the purposes of this story, he is. It is absolutely necesary for the storyline. To learn more about why, I suggest reading the legends of King Arthur, in particular the last bits. As to what a soliloquy is, it is something in a play that is a character's thoughts, but they are spoken out loud in the play. As it was all Hollyleaf's thoughts and feelings, it was sort of like a soliloquy. You learn more about them when you study Shakespeare in High School. As I am not an English teacher, I'm not the best person to explain it. Also, if you like music, I highly recomend listening to Good to You by Mariana's Trench. I love that song, and it is incredible. It may not apeal to some people, but I personally love it.  
**

**Hollyleaf: Yo! I was just reading AwynSparrowflight's email, and there are so many messages from her b-**

**AS: Hollyleaf, that's enough!**

Chapter 27

Love hurts

The next day, the cats all gathered in SkyClan's camp. Blackstar and Hollyleaf continued to ignore each other. Cinderheart and Lionblaze continued to be really close. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw simply glared at each other. Tawnypelt's kits and Leafstar's kits all played together; they had already become good friends. Darkkit, however, sat away from the rest, and kept casting odd, murderous looks at Firestar.

"Hey, Darkkit! Come play with us! Its fun!" Shellkit mewed, prodding Darkkit with one paw. Darkkit turned and blinked, looking like he had just come out of a trance.

"Ok," he mewed, and went to join the other kits.

_What in the name of StarClan is wrong with that kit?_ wondered Sealpaw. _Its like he's been taken by the Dark For- that's it! The Dark Forest has gotten to him! Poor Darkkit! I wonder if his parents know... They probably don't know. I hope StarClan can save him..._

"Are you alright, Sealpaw?"

Sealpaw jumped, and, upon turning, saw Foxheart.

"Oh, I'm fine, Foxheart," she mewed. "I was just thinking."

"Ok. If you're sure you're fine, because it looked like you'd seen a StarClan or Dark Forest cat."

_You have no idea._

"Really, I'm fine," she purred, her stomach twisting at the lie. She hated lying to him; he was so kind to her.

"Well, if you're sure," he mewed, and walked away.

"Are you alright Sealpaw?" Sealpaw turned to see Squirrelflight.

"Yes, I'm fine," she mewed, slightly annoyed. "Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Maybe because even though we come from different clans, during the journey we've come to care for eachother as if we were in the same clan," Squirelflight mewed. She was probably right. having been on a similar journey before, Squirrelflight had experience. "Perhaps some more than others?"

"What are you talking about?" Sealpaw mewed, already guessing what she meant.

"I can see how Foxheart and you have become close, good friends. I felt that way before, too." Squirrelflight's eyes shone as she spoke, and she seemed slightly distant, as if remembering her first journey.

"Ok, so I like him. Sorta. But we're in diff-"

"Different clans, I know. That's why I was asking if you were alright. Now that we will be returning to the clans after so many moons, you two will be on completely different sides of the lake."

Sealpaw sighed. "I know that already. I wish it weren't true, but it is. Maybe its for the best that I begin to spend less time with him, and never tell him how I really feel."

Squirrelflight rested her tail on Sealpaw's shoulder. "Maybe one day, things will work out," she mewed. As she spoke, her eyes drifted to Brambleclaw. "Sometimes they don't, but eventually, after a while, no matter how painful things are, things do sometimes work out for the best. Even if we don't understand what's best at first."

"I guess you're right. You'd know that better than anyone," Sealpaw mewed, noticing that Squirrelflight was watching Brambleclaw with a pained expression.

"If you are referring to a certain tabby tom..." Squirrelflght let her voice trail off. Brambleclaw was glaring at her again. "Yes, I guess I do," she finished.

* * *

Squirrelflight walked over to Brambleclaw.

"What is your problem?" she mewed, anger in her voice.

"I think you already know the answer to that, considering hat my problem is right in front of me," the tabby tom replied.

Squirrelflight nearly bristled. "You are the most arrogant, irritating, infuriating, aggravating, antagonistic annoying cat I have ever met!" she snarled, and turned away. _But I still love you. I always have and always will._

_Brambleclaw watched as she walked away from him. __Biggest mistake of my life. She still has feelings for me. She probably always has and hopefully always will, I know I'll always feel this way about her. But every time she talks to me, I can only be mad at her and insult her, even though its like ripping my own throat out when I hurt her. I don't want to, but I can't help it._

___

* * *

_Heathertail sighed as Cinderheart walked past with Lionblaze. _He'll never know I still love him,_ she thought. _Besides, he's already moved on. But maybe, just maybe, there's a chance that he could still pick me, despite the fact that we're in different clans. She got to her feet._

"Lionblaze! Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked before she even knew she was saying them._ Oh, good job. Now there's no going back._

"Oh, sure." His eyes were as cold as his voice. It was obvious he had no feelings for her whatsoever. _What am I getting myself into?_

"I'm sorry," she mewed finally.

"About what?"

"Hating you for choosing your clan. You were right. Our first loyalty should be too our clanmates; we're from different clans, it would never have worked." _No! That's not what I feel! Why am I saying this?_ Her mind screamed at her to stop, to tell him the truth.

"Oh! Well, I'm glad you aren't mad at me anymore, then. I guess I'm kind of sorry too, for not being kinder about ending our friendship."

"Actually, I was hoping we could be friends again," she mewed.

"Oh, I suppose that would be fine," he mewed, and walked away.

_Why didn't I tell him? How could I be so mouse-brained? _Friends?_ As if I could ever just be friends with him without feeling like my heart is being ripped in half!_

She sighed. It was too late. She'd had her chance, and now it was gone.

* * *

Cinderheart and Lionblaze sat together, sharing a rabbit.

"Cinderheart, I really enjoy spending time with you, and, well, I gess what I'm trying to say is that, well, I love you," Lionblaze mewed.

"I love you too, Lionblaze. When this is all over, I hope that we can be together," Cinderheart purred, leanng against the golden tom.

"I hope so too," Lionblaze purred, and licked her ear.

Neither of them was aware of the brokenhearted light brown she-cat who watched them sadly.

* * *

Hollyleaf sat alone, regretting every moment spent with Blackstar. Her feelings hadn't changed at all from last night, and she doubted that they ever would. He had tried to talk to her various times already that morning, but she would just ignore him and walk away, or hiss at him to leave her alone. She began to wonder if she should listen to him, but quickly, as if she was afraid of the thought, pushed it away. No. She'd made her mind up. She wouldn't back down now. She couldn't. She would never, ever, ever love again. Never.

**Yes, Hollyleaf is going slightly crazy. Sorry about the mistakes, The computer I used was not that great. I think I got them all fixed no. Note to self: Don't write on slow macs. Although the fact that I was tired may have had an effect too. Thanks to Lightkit for pointing that out for me. You rock! Wow. Parts of this chapter felt like deja vu to me. For example, Sealpaw not wanting to tell Foxheart she has a crush on him, I took that from real life, as well as what Squirrelflight called Brambleclaw. Only the person in Drama Club hat I say that to frequently I actually really hate. **

**Hollyleaf: Yeah, we don't need to hear your life story.**

**AS: I wan't about to go into my life story. This if FANFICTION! Why would I post my entire life story on here?**

**Hollyleaf: Why would I know? I'm not you.**

**AS: Then why did you think I was going to?**

**Blackstar: WOW! You get your hand kissed a lot in this play!**

**AS: Give me that! (Grabs her script for Dick Whittington from Blackstar)**

**Hollyleaf: What's that?**

**AS: My script for the play that the Drama Club is doing this year. Don't you dare touch it. I don't want to lose it.**

**Spottedleaf: This is beginning to get long! Can we just ask for the reviews and post this chapter already?**

**Whitestorm: Yeah! I want to see how many we can get!**

**AS: Oh, very well. Who wants to do the honors? Speaking of honors, guess who made Honor Roll last year? I DID!**

**Spottedleaf: He! Don't get off track!**

**Hollyleaf: Yeah! I want new reviews for this chapter!**

**AS: Ok! Ok! Spottedleaf? Whitestorm?**

**Spottedleaf: Read**

**Whitestorm: And**

**Spotted and White: Review! 5 more before next chapter!**


	29. Ch 28: Dark Dreams Not the same as 9

**Well, that was fast. Yes, this chapter is short. Its just a check in on poor Spottedpaw, as I am lacking in ideas for the other guys at the moment. I will have more ideas sooon though. Anyway, since I'm coming up on two hundred reviews now, The 200th reviewer will get a prize: A Hollyleaf plushie, Blackstar plushie, and Spottedpaw plushie! Well, maybe Spottedpaw. It depends on how long it takes for me to get 200 reviews; she may have her warrior name by then. Oh, and if its an anonymous review, thw 201st reviewer gets the reward. So review!**

**Hollyleaf: What's a plushie?**

**AS: A special reward for reviewers, used in the warriors fanfiction section. I've seen them around here, but not in LOTR, so its unique to warriors.**

**Blackstar: So we're unique? Awesome!**

**AS: Anyway, lets get on with the story!**

Chapter 28

Dark Dreams

_Spottedpaw was dreaming. She was in a dark, unfamiliar forest. No, it was familiar. She had been there before, in other dreams. Frightened, she began to back away. She did not want to be there._

_"Spottedpaw, you cannot leave. You must stay here. You are destined to be one of us, even if you refused to go with Ivytalon when she came for you."_

_"No! I won't fight for you! You can't make me!" she screeched._

_"You must and you will! You cannot deny it!"_

_"Tigerstar, I make my own choices. You cannot force me to fight for you!"_

_Tigerstar's amber eyes flashed and he pounced on the tortoiseshell apprentice._

_"You will. The spotted flowers will end the roaring lion, the sharp-eyed jay, and the dove's flight," Tigerstar growled._

_"What is that supposed to mean? Is it a prophecy? Does it mean I have to fight for you? Well if it does, you're wrong! Because I will never fight for you!" Spottedpaw wriggled free and raced away as fast as she could, and woke up. _

She hated these dreams she'd been having every night. It was always either the Dark Forest, or her standing over the dead bodies of the three. She was almost certain that the prophecy Tigerstar kept telling her meant she was destined to kill the three, but she would never do that. They were her kin, and she followed StarClan, not that band of traitors. Tigerstar was a Lyer. He had been in life, and was likely the same in death. She calmed herself as she walked out of camp. The prophecy was likely not a prophecy, just something the Dark Forest had made up to frighten her. She forced her fur to lie flat again. _It's not true. It's not true,_ she repeated over and over again to herself in her mind. _It's not true..._

"Spottedpaw! Are you alright?" She whipped around to see Molepaw.

"Oh, Molepaw! I didn't hear you coming. Yes, I'm fine, except..." She hesitated.

"Except what? Is it the Dark Forest?"

"Yes, they've been sending me nightmares. How did you know?"

"Because I've been having the same problems. They've been trying to recruit my sister and I. I thought you seemed unnerved."

She pressed herself against him. "Do you think we'll defeat them?" she asked.

"I hope so. I'm sure the others will be back with SkyClan soon. And the tribe will help too. We will be sure to win," he told her.

"I hope you're right."

**And there is your check-up on Spottedpaw! I hope you liked that short chapter.**** Molepaw is Poppyfrost and Berrynose's son, and he has a sister named Cherrypaw, just in case you missed that or forgot about them. In the actual series, they are still kits, but it's been quite a few moons, so they're apprentices now.**

**Hollyleaf: To be exact, it has been aproximately 10 or 11 moons since we set out. And this chapter is set 4 days after the last one. **

**AS: Thank you, Hollyleaf, for pointing that out.**

**Blackstar: Cool chapter. I feel sorry for Spottedpaw.**

**AS: I'm thinking in the next chapter, just skipping over to them being back with the tribe and then heading from the mountains to the lake. Or should I do more chapters on the journey? Let me know in reviews, and don't forget the competition!**

**Spottedpaw and Molepaw: 10 more reviews before next update! So review, people!  
**


	30. Ch 29: Back in the Mountains

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. Yes, Swiftpath, you are an anonymous reviewer. Anyone who doesn't have an acount here is an anonymous. Sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy trying to bring my math mark up. Anyway, I've decided to go with skipping over to the tribe, just because I want to move on to the action. Don't worry, you aren't missing anything important, as nothing important happens on the return journey.**** Oh, and yes, I have changed my pen name. Its elvish for Evening Wanderer. **

**Hollyleaf: And its dork for I'm a dork.**

**Aduial: Shut up, Hollyleaf. No its not.**

**Blackstar: Yeah, she's totally cooler than you, Hollyleaf.**

**Hollyleaf: Shut up you lying, backstabbing, heartbreaking stalker! Die!**

**Aduial: And here we go again!  
**

Chapter 29

Back in the Mountains

"I've never seen such tall cliffs!" Leafstar exclaimed. Princess, Barley, Ravenpaw, and the rest of SkyClan all murmured in agreement and shuddered. After moons of journeying, they were finaly in the mountains. They would stop here, join up with the rest of the tribe, and go on back to the lake. The official battle plan was that all queens and kits would stay in the mountains with the tribe, as the battle would be taking place at the lake. All cats fighting would meet on the island on the eve of battle, and after that... Well, whatever happened would happen.

"Welcome, SkyClan, to the homeland of the Tribe of Rushing water!" Stoneteller yowled happily.

"Where is your home?" Princess asked Stormfur and Brook, who both seemed relieved to be home.

"Behind the waterfall," Brook meowed casually.

"Waterfall?" Princess shuddered.

The cats padded along the cliffs for a while before reaching the waterfall that guarded the entrance to the large network of caves that was the home of the Tribe.

"You're back!"

"You found them!"

"Welcome home!"

The mews of cats happy to see their friends again echoed in the travelers ears. Echosong slipped over to Stoneteller.

"Now that we are here, I think that we should speak to our ancestors; get more information on the battle. It can't be long now."

Stoneteller nodded. "You're right. Let's go to the Cave of Pointed Stones."

Echosong followed the Tribe's leader - or healer, as the tribe called him - to a small cave.

The two cats curled up to sleep, wawiting for their ancestors to send sleep and tell them what to expect in dreams.

* * *

_Echosong opened her eyes to see Spottedleaf._

_"Greetings, Echosong," mewed the former ThunderClan medicine cat._

_"Spottedleaf. Can you tell me anything about the comin battle?"_

_"It will start soon. StarClan is hoping that you will be back soon. It has been nearly a full season cycle since the four clans went in search of SkyClan, and the battle is drawing near. It is our belief that the Dark Forest means to attack in at least one moon."_

_One moon! Would that be enough time to get to the lake? Echosong hoped so._

_"You must leave by dawn tomorrow," Spottedleaf mewed. "The leaders are needed at the lake; preparations must be made for war."_

_Echosong dipped her head. "Thank you, Spottedleaf. Even though you are not of SkyClan, you have always helped us."_

_The former medicine cat gave Echosong a strange look; a combination of joy and sorrow. "I have SkyClan ancestry," she mewed. "Cloudstar's kits were too young to make the journey. They and their mother joined ThunderClan so that they could survive."_

_At this revelation, Echosong's face had a sudden look of shock. _No wonder she's always been there for us, _she thought._ She is descended from SkyClan cats.

_Suddenly, Spottedleaf whispered something in her ear. "The spotted flower will be challenged beyond all. The lion, jay, and dove may meet their demise if the spotted flower fails the challenge."_

_

* * *

_

_Stoneteller dipped his head to his ancestors. _

_"Tribe of Endless hunting," he mewed. "Have you any news on the coming battle?"_

_"It is not simply battle that we face, Stoneteller, but all-out war. This war may very well end the tribe."_

_Stoneteller's eyes widened. Many lives may be lost in the war. But unless they fought, the tribe would face certain death._

_"Where will we be fighting?" he asked. _

_"Go with the clans; the lake where they live will be the battle ground. You have the three, for they have the Dark Forest and the Tribe of Endless Shadows have a weapon that can match the skill of the three. Remember the spotted flower, for the spotted flower has a role yet to play."_

_Spotted flower? what did spotted flowers have to do with battle? _Stoneteller sighed and opened his eyes. Spotted flowers. He had never questioned the Tribe of Endless hunting before, but flowers did not win fights, unless they had been meowing about some sort of poisonous plant that would somehow defeat the Dark Forest and Tribe of Endless Darkness._  
_


	31. Ch 30: The Spotted Flowers

**Well, it is time for revelations. Sort of. If you are smart, you'll figure it out. **

**Hollyleaf: You forgot about us at the end of the last chapter.**

**AR: Sorry, I just wanted to post it and got impatient.**

**Blackstar: Its fine. I don't mind.**

**Hollyleaf: That's because you have no life.**

**Spottedpaw: I get my warrior name now!**

**Sealpaw: Lucky. But I get mine soon, too, right?**

**AR: Yes, you both become warriors this chapter, only it's just Spottedpaw who's ceremony is shown, since we just go to ThunderClan. But at the end, if you want, I'll display your name, too. **

**Sealpaw: Thanks!**

**Spottedpaw: Can we just get to my ceremony now?**

The Spotted Flowers

Chapter 30

It was a long time since they had set paws on ThunderClan territory. Hollyleaf stared after Blackstar broken heartedly as he turned back for a last look at her before leaving. The two had never gotten back together, but it was clear that they still had feelings for each other.

"Welcome home!" Sandstorm yowled as soon as she saw her mate padding through the entrance to camp.

"Firestar!" Spottedpaw meowed as she left the apprentices' den. She and her siblings all raced over to greet their father.

Graystripe walked over.

"Your kits are ready to be warriors," he mewed. "At least, the ones training for it are. I believe that Jayfeather would be impressed by his apprentice though."

"Really?" mewed Jayfeather.

Graystripe nodded. "He has done well with what he has learned from Brightheart. And Spottedleaf has been helping too, in his dreams."

Hollyleaf's ears perked up at the former medicine cat's name. Spottedleaf had guided her through the tunnels, and back to ThunderClan several moons ago, at least a full season cycle ago now.

"Well, I guess I had better have their ceremony now," Firestar mewed.

Spottedpaw's eyes widedned. "Really?" she mewed, clearly excited. The beautiful, lithe, tortoiseshell she-cat looked thrilled.

He nodded and leaped up onto the highrock. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock or a clan meeting!" he yowled. Cat raced out of their dens at the sound of their leaders voice, clearly thrilled to have him back in the clan. The tribe cats, who were staying with ThunderClan until the battle, along with SkyClan, seemed nervous about being around so many unfamiliar cats on their territory.

"As you can see, we were successful in our journey, We have brought SkyClan to the lake, along with the Tribe. Every procaution must, however, be taken in the wake of the coming war. SkyClan's elders, queens and kits, along with the Tribe's elders, queens and kits, are currently living in the home of the Tribe of Rushing Water, along with a few cave-guards and prey-catchers. It has been decided that the elders, queens and kits of the four lake clans will also travel there. Brooke and Stormfur have volunteered to guide them there. They will leave at dawn tomorrow. In the meantime, I have heard that some apprentices are ready to become warriors. Whitepaw, Flightpaw, and Spottedpaw, please come forward."

The three apprentices stepped forward with their mentors, obviously excited. They had been waiting for this moment for many moons. Firestar quickly recalled who had mentored which kit while he was away, and began the ceremony.

"Berrynose, are you satisfied that your apprentice has learned the warrior code and has completed his training?"

"He has," the warrior replied solemnly.

"Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clanmates, even with your life?"

"I do," the white apprentice mewed.

"Then by the power given me by StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forth you shall be known as Whitefire. StarClan honours your courage and loyalty," Firestar mewed, touching his muzzle to his son's head as Whitefire licked his shoulder.

"Graystripe, are you satisfied that your apprentice has learned the warrior code and has completed her training?"

"She has," the gray tom mewed.

"Flightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your calnmates, even with your life?"

"I do," the pretty silver she-cat mewed, green eyes shining.

"The by the power given me by StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forth you shall be known as Flightwing. StarClan honours your bravery and talent," he mewed, remembering how he had been told shortly before the ceremony that his daughter came close to matching Sandstorm in hunting.

"Thornclaw, are you satisfied that your apprentice has learned the warrior code and completed her training?"

"She has."

"Spottedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clanmates, even with your life?"

"I do," she mewed, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Then by the powers given me by StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forth, you shall be known as Spottedflower."

In that moment, every piece of the puzzle fell into place for Spottedflower. _She_ was the spotted flowers. It was _her_ in the deadly prophecies that haunted her dreams. As the clan chanted her and her siblings' warrior names, it became to much for her. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

**Well, there you go! Yes, I know, I like to torture my characters. Don't forget about the plushie pack featuring ****a Hollyleaf plushie, Blackstar plushie, and Spottedflower plushie**** that I am giving the 200th reviewer! Anonymous reviewers are not eligible for the prize, so if the 200th is an anonymous one, then the next reviewer gets the prize.**

**Hollyleaf: Spottedflower is still unconscious.**

**Blackstar: Wow! Poor cat.**

**Seal_: Can you announce my name now?**

**AR: Ok! Sealpaw is now Sealfur, Sealpelt, or Sealwhisker! Vote for your favourite! Most votes is her new name!**

**Seal_: You're joking. I thought you were going to announce it!**

**AR: I was, but I couldn't decide on my favourite.**

**Spottedleaf: Review please, with votes! Everyone who vote for Sealpaw's warrior name gets a Seal(insert warrior name later) plushie!  
**


	32. Ch 31: The Eve of Battle

**Sealwhisker it is! Lightkit, Majide Bunny, and ****Sky Fireheart**** each get a Sealwhisker plushie! Anonymous reviewers can have imaginary plushies. Lightkit, congratulations! You are the 204th reviewer, but as the 4 before you were all anonymous, you get the plushie pack! (Gives Lightkit a ****Hollyleaf plushie, Blackstar plushie, and Spottedflower plushie****) ****Swiftpath, the reason I'm not letting anonymous reviewers win is not because I am discriminating against them (if I was I would just block anonymous reviews) but because if you get plushies, you display them on your account profile. Besides, if anonymous reviewers did win, what kind of prize could I give them that way, besides bragging rights? I am sorry if I upset you, but I must say I found that insulting to me. From now on, if you could only comment on the story like everyone else, I would like that. And if you find this insulting, well this is what happens when people insult me when I'm seriously stressed, over-tired, and generally in a bad mood. Puppysmeller: Not gonna happen. I have something way different planned for her.**

**Hollyleaf: Like what?**

**AR: You'll see.**

**Blackstar: Hopefully she'll die.**

**Hollyleaf: But she's making a sequel!**

**Spottedflower: That can't be my fate! It just can't be!**

**Blackstar: What's wrong with her?**

**Spottedleaf: The Dark Forest is torturing her.**

**Whitestorm: Well, let's get back to the story and find out what happens next.**

Chapter 31  
The Eve of Battle

"Never!" the young tortoiseshell she-cat snarled at the dark tabby tom. "Just leave me alone!"

"You must accept your fate sooner or later," the tabby mewed as he faded from her sight.

Spottedflower opened her eyes wearily. It was two days since her ceremony, and each night since then she had been haunted in her sleep.

"Are you alright, Spottedflower?" came Foxheart's familiar mew.

"I'm fine," she lied, purring. Since her ceremony, the two had become quite close. Flightwing and Whitefire often teased her about liking the tom. Redpaw, as usual, enjoyed working with herbs and had not noticed until last night, when he overheard Flightwing and Whitefire teasing her.

She sighed and got to her paws. "What time is it?"

"It's a little while before dawn. Are you sure you're alright? It looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream."

"I can't believe that at dawn, we go to war. This is the last night of peace."

"I know what you mean." She hesitated. "We should probably leave the camp if we're going to continue this conversation. The other warriors need their sleep, and we might wake them up."

"You're right," Foxheart mewed.

The two warriors slipped out of the den and padded out into the forest.

"It's so beautiful," Spottedflower mewed.

"Not as beautiful as you," Foxheart whipered, licking her ear. The she-cat turned to face him, eyes wide.

"I love you," the tom mewed. "And to think that I could lose you forever tomorrow hurts, espescially when I think that I could lose you before knowing how you feel, and before you know how I feel, that's why I'm telling you now. I need to know, do you feel the same way?"

"Yes," she mewed quietly. "Yes, I do love you."

Spottedflower leaned against Foxheart. She wanted to tell him everyhting, how the Dark Forest was after her, haunting her at night. But she couldn't find the words. The two stayed there for a while, until the sky began to pale with first light and turned colours as the sun began to rise.

"We should probably head back now," Foxheart mewed, licking her ear.

Spottedflower wanted to stay there forever, in that perfect moment, but knew he was right. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up," she mewed.

"Ok. See you back at camp," Foxheart mewed, turning to head back.

Spottedflower sighed. Why did life have to be so complicated?

"Why do you continue to deny your fate?"

She whipped around to see a hatefully familiar tabby.

"Tigerstar!" she spat.

"You are destined to kill the three, it is your fate! We have given you special gifts for exactly that purpose."

"No! You're lying!" she shrieked, and she ran past him, headed back to the ThunderClan camp.

* * *

While Foxheart and Spottedflower were sitting together near the lake, two other cats were also together. Hollyleaf and Blackstar had both left their camps to go in search of each other.

"Hollyleaf?" the black she-cat jumped, and spotted the ShadowClan leader's familiar pelt.

"I'm sorry," he mewed. "I shouldn't have said that to you."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have ignore you like that. I love you, I always have," Hollyleaf mewed. Blackstar licked her ear.

"I've always loved you, too," he mewed.

The two cats curled up beside each other and remained there together until the sun began to rise.

**Well, there you go. Another chapter to enjoy!**

**Hollyleaf: Or be tortured by.**

**Blackstar: Yeah! That really sucks!**

**Hollyleaf: Stalker! Die!**

**Blackstar: Not again!**

**AR: (Watches as Hollyleaf starts chasing Blackstar with a sledgehammer) Well, looks like it comedy hour again! I'm gonna go get popcorn.**

**Spottedleaf: Ow! That looked painful. OOH! right where it hurts! Well, review please! Oh, that has got to hurt! Blackstar will definitely have quite the headache when he wakes up!  
**


	33. Ch 32: To War

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! Puppysmeller, Lionblaze is NOT an elder. Also, I am not about to change his name to something like Lionclaw because even though this is a fanfiction, the Erins named him that in the books and I think it would be horrible to change his name because for me it would be like changing the actual books. Also, Foxheart=Foxleap. I somehow got really confused with his name and didn't notice by some mistake. Sorry for any confusion there! Don't worry Puppysmeller, Foxleap will not die, though a few characters will. At least seven characters will die. And just another note while I'm thinking about it: I started this story quite a few months ago now, not thinking I'd still be writing it at this point and before I even knew everything I would be doing with it. I had a vague idea of where I'd be going with it, but as with all stories I write, fanfiction and other things, I kind of made it up as I went along. I am now happy to announce that this story is almost over and I will be able to start the sequel soon! I have already finished the prologue and part of chapter 1, and hope to have more done soon. With the sequel, I have been going off of what I had planned out from the very beginning. I would like to thank everyone who has supported me in a positive way from the beginning, even though I am not quite finished the story. However, there will likely only be another five or so chapters, possibly less.**

**Hollyleaf: Wow. This story has come such a long way. I can't believe it!**

**AR: I know. As happy as I am to finally move on to the sequel in a few chapters, which will likely be a bigger pain in the neck, I'm still going to miss this story being a pain in the neck. Although the reviews and positive feedback are worth it. Well, almost worth it. **

**Blackstar: You think you have a pain in the neck? Try being beaten over the head a million times with a sledgehammer, frying pan, tied up with a thousand knots...**

**AR: Hey! I started to nearly get blisters on my fingers from typing! Well, not blisters exactly, but my skin was peeling a bit. And you're right, I do love to torture my characters. Why, in A Great Adventure, one of my LOTR fanfics, I had one of my OCs throw a book at Legolas. And in Starfire, a Stardust LOTR crossover, my OC is somewhat sarcastic, mainly because I based her on myself, and I have her continuously driving Legolas insane. As much as I love the character of Legolas, I also enjoy bugging him.**

**Blackstar: So we aren't the only ones you torture?**

**AR: Nope, but I do torture you the most, because I spend the most time on this story becasue I get so much feedback on it!**

**Spottedleaf: Poor you!**

**AR: Tell me about it. Maybe in between this story and the sequel, I'll just take a break. Yes, that's what I'll do. Hurry through the rest, while still doing well, post it quickly, then take a week or two off from writing. Well, It depends on how long I can go without writing. This story has turned fanfiction into a habit for me.**

**Hollyleaf: Nice to know you love us!**

**AR: You're welcome. Now, let's get started!**

Chapter 32

To War

The ThunderClan, SkyClan, and Tribe cats, along with Princess, Ravenpaw, and Barley, began to assemble in the clearing. The elders, kits, and queens were gone, and Brooke and Stormfur were with them, bringing them to the mountains where they would wait out the battle. It would be the deadliest ever to come to the clans, surpassing even the battle with BloodClan. Lionblaze and Cinderheart sat together sadly, leaning against eachother. Millie and Graystripe shared tongues quietly over a squirrel. Leafpool and Squirrelflight sat together, without any words. Hollyleaf had returned to camp by now and was sitting by Jayfeather, who, along with Redpaw, was hurriedly double checking the store of herbs, making sure for the fifth time at least that they had everything.

Sandstorm and Firestar looked out over ThunderClan. Firestar's expression was grave; he knew that this may well be the end of not only ThunderClan, but all other clans as well, and even perhaps the end of the Tribe. Certainly, it would be the end of life as any of them knew it.

Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze padded over to Squirrelflight and Leafpool.

"We think that it is time to forgive you," Lionblaze said slowly.

The two she-cats' eyes widened.

"What you did was wrong, but we can see now why you lied to the clans. You were only trying to protect us, and Leafpool," Hollyleaf mewed.

"We are sorry for ignoring you," Jayfeather meowed.

The two she-cats purred and pressed against Leafpool's children. "We forgive you too," Squirrelflight mewed.

Brambleclaw stood watching the three siblings and their adoptive and birth mothers. If they were willing to forgive them, maybe he should too. He remembered Squirrelflight's words to him the night she'd confronted him. _Instead of ignoring those who truly care for you, those who love you. Instead of ignoring me._ Maybe she was right. Deep down, he still loved her, and he knew that she loved him. Maybe it was time. He watched as the three warriors left the two she-cats and as Leafpool went over to the fresh-kill pile. He slowly walked over to Squirrelflight.

"Squirrelflight," he mewed. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," she replied.

He hesitated, then, "Doo you remember what you said to me before, about ignoring you?"

"Yes."

"Well, you were right, I shouldn't have. And, well, I still love you."

"I still love you, too."

"I want you to know, that I would be honored to once again fight beside you as your mate."

The ginger she-cat licked his ear. "I'd be proud to."

Leafpool rejoined her sister and her sister's once-again mate and dropped a rabbit at their feet. "Did I miss something important?" Leafpool asked, confusion in her eyes at the sight of the two cats who had been fight furiously with each other for a while once again sitting closely together.

The two were about to answer when a curt nod from Firestar summoned Brambleclaw. The dark tabby ran over to where his leader sat on the Highrock. "It is time," the ginger tom mewed softly. Then, more loudly, he yowled, "All cats gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" There was no need for the traditional call as all the cats in the camp at the moment were old enough to catch their own prey. The queens, kits, and elders had long since been evacuated. "It is time for us to go to the island to meet with the other clans before we do battle with the Dark Forest. Brambleclaw," he mewed, stepping back to let his deputy address the clan.

"Warriors of ThunderClan, and SkyClan and the Tribe!" he added the last two hastily, with a polite nod to Leafstar and Stoneteller. "Oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all, for StarClan and the Tribe of Endless hunting!" the dark tabby yowled. He and Firestar leaped off the highrock, and the leaders, and deputies raced out of the ThunderClan camp, their warriors, prey-hunters, and caveguards behind them.

Lionblaze mentally debated in his mind about how he would address the clans. StarClan had decided that since he was one of the three, and had the power to fight without getting injured, that he would be in charge of the battle plan. Jayfeather and all the other medicine cats, along with a few warriors and apprentices, would remain in ThunderClan's camp during the entire war. It was the best defended camp. He had chosen mostly apprentices, as all the fully trained warriors would be needed badly to fight. Dovewing and the most talented trackers would scout out different locations looking for Dark Forest cats. It was well known to each clan which of their members were fighting for the Dark Forest: A few cats had mysteriously vanished over night, likely to join the Dark Forest.

The other clans were already at the island when they arrived. To Dovewing's horror, Tigerheart was not there. _He's with the Dark Forest!_ She felt her stomach squirm at the thought of the cat she loved fighting for the horrible murderers. The cats began to mill about, chatting with each other, knowing it may be their last chance before going to battle, but uncertain whether it would be to victory.

"Lionblaze."

He turned to see the starry pelt of Spottedleaf standing beside him.

"It is time."

He took a deep breath before beginning.

"Warriors of all clans!" he yowled. "We are here today to battle the Dark Forest!" Every cat was watching him.

"The ten best trackers in the clans wnd the Tribe will go with Dovewing as scouts. All apprentices under seven moons and one experienced warrior from each clan will go to the ThunderClan camp with all the medicine cats, as the ThunderClan camp is best defended by the cliffs surrounding it."

The leaders quickly chose who would be going to the ThunderClan camp, and the cats who were going left quickly. Stoneteller went with them, deciding he was better suited to healing than fighting.

The warriors sat together while Lionblaze quickly finished sorting them out into different battle groups. After he finished, he sent Dovewing and her cats out to find out where the Dark Forest would begin the attack.

As Lionblaze waited, he began to grow nervous. By now, he had sent her out quite a while ago. It was now dark, and the sun would be rising soon. Just as he was considering going out to look for her, the she-cat and her scouts returned.

"They are in the moors. They are currently occupying the WindClan camp," the she-cat reported.

Lionblaze leaped onto the branch where the leaders made their announcements during the gatherings.

"We have discovered the location of the enemy!" he reported. "Dovewing and her scouts report that they currently occupy the WindClan camp!"

Yowls of outrage erupted from the WindClan cats.

"We go now to battle!" Lionblaze yowled. "To war!"

His cry was met by the yowls of every cat assembled. He leaped down from the branch and led the cats back across the treebridge and to the moors.

* * *

Lionblaze led the mass of cats to the moors they paused at the top of a hill, and saw the Dark Forest cats. There were many. Some had collars that had teeth on them.

"BloodClan," Barley spat.

_BloodClan? Does every evil cat that dies go to the Dark Forest, not just clan and tribe cats?_ Lionblaze wondered.

He regained control of himself and set out the commands.

"Dovewing, take your company to the centre, Firestar, bring your cats right, Blackstar, take the left side, Onestar, centre left, Mistyfoot, centre right!" he meowed as he assessed the situation. Yes, that would be the best strategy.

"Arise! Arise warriors of StarClan! Fear no Darkness! Blood shall be spilled, fur shall be torn! A war day, a red day, 'ere the sun rises!" he yowled. He continued his speech as he paced in front of them, addressing all cats, living and dead.

"Cats of the tribe, and all clans, my brothers and sisters, I see in your eyes the very fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when we break all bonds of fellowship, and the warrior code comes crashing down and is forsaken, but it is not this day. This day we fight!" He yowled. "To war!"

His yowl was anwered by several, and the cats streamed down to meet the Dark Forest in battle.

**All of which was followed by a cliffhanger! Now, if you have seen the lord of the rings, Brambleclaw's address to ThunderClan and Lionbaze's battle speech may have sounded familiar to you, and if it did, that is because I used them in this chapter. Bramblecaw's short speech is said by Eomer in the ROTK, and the first part of Lionbaze's speech is said by Theoden, right before the incredibly epic Rohan Charge in ROTK. The scond part is said by Aragorn to the men of Gondor and Rohan before the Black Gate of Mordor in ROTK. **

**Hollyleaf: Wow. Epic chapter. And I knew that my brother couldn't possibly pull off that speech by himself!**

**AR: That is because he is a character in a story, as are you.**

**Hollyleaf: Then how are you talking to me?**

**AR: Because you are a figment of my imagination. Oh gosh, I must be insane! (Runs off to somewhere)**

**Blackstar: Wow. She just realized that? But, wait, wouldn't that mean we're all insane or just figments of her imagination?**

**Hollyleaf: No, because we are not insane or figments of her imagination. She's just as sane as the other Drama Club people at her school.**

**Blackstar: But she doesn't know that?**

**Hollyleaf: No.**

**Blackstar: Are you planning on telling her?**

**Hollyleaf: ... No.  
**


	34. Ch 33: Catnapped!

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I wrote it all out then it didn't save AT ALL! Anyway, my friend Poppystream and I made some ridiculous short stories while playing that game where one person says one word and another person says another word of the story and so on and so on. So here is the first one:** An animal was eaten by a purple towel. The purple towel was ripped by a purple wolf that liked to eat towels. A green bathtub missed the towel. The wolf was then eaten by a blue balloon. The blue balloon was popped by a lightbulb. The lightbulb was then eaten by a purple dinosaur named Barney. The purple dinosaur then got eaten by a magenta thunderbolt. The end.

**Hollyleaf: That is just stupid. (Other cats laugh like crazy) What are you laughing at?**

**Blackstar: The stories! They're hilarioue!**

**AR: Well, characters die in this chapter.**

**Hollyleaf: What?**

**Blackstar: The game.**

**Everyone else: I lost the game!**

**Ar: Now, back to the topic of character deaths. There is a poll on my profile where you can vote for the seven characters you think will die. 7 of the options WILL be dieing. However, if someone that I don't currently plan on killing gets enough votes, I might kill them too.**** So, anyway, please vote!**** Oh, and as characters die in this chapter, I'd suggest voting prior to reading. Also, I made a forum for this story, called the Legend of Hollyleaf Fanclub. Here is the url: **.net/forum/Legend_of_Hollyleaf_Fanclub/83339/

**Hollyleaf: Oh, great, now there's a fanclub about me!**

**AR: No, jusdt about the stories in this series which is named for you. Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 33

Cat-napped!

The cats met each other with a screech of fury. Claws ripped out fur and drew boof. Fur flew and blood scattered the ground. Hollyleaf and Blackstar fought side-by-side, killing Dark Forest cats. Suddenly, a cat no one had wanted to ever see again appeared. His lion-like pelt caught the light of the rising sun.

"Sol," Hollyleaf mewed softly.

Blackstar hissed and sprang at him, Hollyleaf right behind him.

"You! You nearly destroyed my clan!"

"And you knew all along that I wasn't involved in the prophecy! It was Dovewing!"

"So what if I did?" he growled. "StarClan has no real power, unlike the Dark Forest. And the three will meet their doom sometime throughout this battle. It'll likely last longer than just today. It may take a month and a few other small battles, for this is war!"

Blackstar lashed his claws accross Sol's side as Hollyleaf sank her teeth into his throat. Sol was dead.

* * *

Heathertail struck out at several cats furiously. AS the battle cooled around her, no one attacking her, she saw Breezepelt making his way up a hill, leaving the crowded camp. Other cats were doing the same as the battle spread from the camp to other parts of the territory. But he wasn't chasing anyone or being followed. She shot after him, and soon overtook him at the top of the hill.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Breezepelt didn't respond, simply stared at her.

"You're one of them. You always were," she mewed as it finally clicked in her head.

"Heathertail," he mewed.

"You never really loved me, you only pretended. The whole time you lied. To me and the rest of the clan," she spat.

"So what if I did! Heathertail, I'm giving you a chance. Leave the battle, join the Dark Forest. I may not truly love you, but you have this chance to survive. There are good cats there who will love you."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because if you do, your life will be spared."

"Never! I'll never trust you!" She lunged at him, claws unsheathed. Breezepelt sidestepped and she crashed to the ground, sobbing.

Breezepelt delivered a swift blow to her head, claws sheathed, knocking her unconscience but not killing her. He grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and dragged her off, away from the battle.

**Well, since I had to rewrite this after it didn't save properly, I changed a few things. Sol wasn't the only cat who died originally, and there was a different ending, but I got new ideas between the original not saving and the rewrite. Well, I hope you liked the chapter. The cats are busy laughing at the stupid yet funny stories Poppystream and I made, so they won't be talking. (Burst of laughter from cats)**

**Tigerstar: OW!**

**AR: Do I even want to know?**

**Hollyleaf: Well, we decided to try that game out ourselves and write it down, but Tigerstar doesn't know how to use a pencil...**

**Spottedleaf: So he kind of stabbed his paw with it.  
**


	35. Ch 34: In the Lair of the Enemy

**Well, lets review shall we? Heathertail is cat-napped, Sol is dead, and Breezepelt is being weird. Oh, wait, the last one has always been true. Well, anyway, this one is Heathertail in the DarkClan camp, and nothing else. This scene is relevant to the sequel, which, just a small spoiler here, is set four moons after the war ends. The cats are still busy doing something, so they won't be talking.**

Chapter 34

In the Lair of the Enemy

Heathertail opened her eyes to see a boulder in front of her. A quick glance around told her she was trapped. There was air coming into the small prison, and a small pile of prey made of of two shrews, three larks, a squirrel, two mice and a rabbit. She would need to be sparing with her prey as she had no idea when she would get more food. There was a small pool of water being fed by a trickle, so she would be able to drink. But how had she gotten there? It suddenly came flooding back. Brezepelt had knocked her out, and the next thing she knew she was falling in and out of consciousness as he had dragged her through a network of caves. Ivypaw - who he had called Ivy_talon, _meaning that the Dark Forest had given her her warrior name - had been there. She had clearly been happy to see him, and had appeared to be expecting kits. The way she had acted made Heathertail assume that they were Breezepelt's kits. The thought disgusted her. How could _any_ she-cat want his kits? He was a traitor! Of course, so was Ivytalon, so it sort of made sense.

"I see you are awake." Breezepelt. She looked up in the direction the voice was coming from and saw him standing on a ledge above her.

"Why did you imprison me here?" she demanded.

"Because you have information, and I still consider you a friend, sort of, therefore I decided to protect you. For now." his lip curled in a slight snarl of laughter. She turned her head away, flattening her ears slightly to drown out the frightening sound.

Ivytalon padded over, rubbing her cheek against Breezepelt, who purred. Heathertail felt nausious at the sight of the two traitors, who would likely raise their kits to be traitors to StarClan and the clans as well.

"Our kits will be pure DarkClan and completely loyal to the Dark Forest," she heard Breezepelt mew to his mate.

She curled up in the mossy nest and shut her eyes tightly, wanting to drift off into a dream worlld where everything was perfect, and where she was with Lionblaze.

_Oh, please StarClan, let him come for me! Let me be rescued from this horrid place!_


	36. Ch 35: The Siege

**Thanks for the reviews. You all are my inspiration to keep going. Anyway, we are going to be leaving Heathertail in DarkClan for the next chapter or so, as we are going back to the war and the HollyxBlack relationship.**

Chapter 35

Siege

The war had begun half a moon ago now, and the warriors fighting for StarClan had somewhat scattered now. Several small encampments had been made throughout the territories. Several warriors were now under siege in the ThunderClan camp.

"We can't hold them off much longer! We'll surely starve here! And if we go outside to hunt, we'll be killed!" wailed a cat.

"No! There must still be hope. There is always hope," Foxleap snarled. Spottedflower stood beside him, eyes flashing in agreement.

"We can still defeat them," she mewed.

"You're wrong! They have us surrounded. We may as well just give up and die now," a cat hissed.

Foxleap leapt onto the Highrock. "You're all wrong! As long as we have hope, we can still win this battle!" he yowled.

A few cats glanced nervously upward, as if warry of the enemies who were hiding in the bushes above the camp.

Foxleap gestured towards the warriors' den, and he and the other cats in the camp made their way inside.

"There's not really much point in strategy, as we have no idea where our enemies are. However, we will still fight them. If you are injured, come back to the camp. The apprentices can do there best to make this place impossible for enemies to enter and navigate by knocking rocks on their heads is enemy warriors come in. But _only_ enemy wariors."

The apprentices nodded vigorously.

"Warriors will fight if they wish, but I encourage each of you to. That will increase our chances for victory. This is one of the most important bases we have, as all medicine cats are here." Foxleap turned to Jayfeather. "Jayfeather, is it possible for you to enter our enemies dreams and try to frighten them away?"

Jayfeather blinked. He had never thought of using his power that way. "That just might be the best idea you've ever had, other than trying to rally these warriors to fight. I'll try that right now. It's getting dark, so some of them will likely be sleeping now." Jayfeather left to go to his den to sleep and try to enter the dreams of their enemies.

The other medicine cats also left to help the apprentices with gathering rocks to throw at their enemies. The warriors prepared for battle.

_Kill him. Jayfeather is asleep, it will be an easy kill. _Kill_ him! Do it now!_ Spottedflower swueezed her eyes shut and gasped for breath. She knew it was a Dark Forest cat speeking to her, once again urging her to murder one of the three. _No! I won't!_

"Are you alright?" Spottedflower turned to see Foxleap staring at her, concern evident in his bright green eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." She leaned against the cat she loved.

"When all this is over, we will be together, forever," Foxleap promised. Spottedflower purred.

Foxleap gave the signal, and the cats left the ThunderClan camp. They scattered through the forest, battling the cats stationed around the perimeter.

Spottedflower quickly killed two enemies. Suddenly, the sounds of fighting cats vanished from her ears. She glanced wildly around. The sound of her own heart pounding filled her ears as Brokenstar appeared before her.

"You cannot win this war," he mewed. "Not on the side that you believe you are on." His words were all she heard, other than her heart pounding in her chest.

"You're wrong!" she mewed determinedly.

"You are not a warrior of StarClan, but a warrior of the Dark Forest. As a kit, we gave you special abilities, abilities that would help you kill the three. You are our chosen assassin. It is your destiny to destroy them. It is what you were born for."

"No!" she shrieked, but visions overcame her. Dark Forest cats, granting her powers to rival the three, to destroy them. StarClan looking down upon her sadly, unable to save her from the fate the Dark Forest had created for her. Spottedleaf joined her and Brokenstar, looking at her sadly.

"I'm sorry," the former ThunderClan medicine cat mewed, sympathy in her voice. "It's true."

Spottedflower let out a yowl of horror as the two cats faded from her vision and the sounds of battle returned. Foxleap suddenly ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" he mewed, staring at her in shock. He had heard her horrified yowl.

"Stay away from me!" she mewed, voice high and shrill.

"What;'s wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt you!" She was clearly terrified.

"Why would you hurt me?"

"Because of the Dark Forest!" She was now standing perilously close to the cliffs that formed the ThunderClan camp.

"What do you mean?"

"Thaty've had control over me since I was a kit! I never knew it till now, but they made me their assassin! I don't want to be! They are trying to make me kill the three! I don't want to do it, but they'll force me to!" The fear in Spottedflower's eyes was evident as she stood at the edge of the cliff. She was trembling, and her breath came in short, ragged gasps. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I can't go on like this, not knowing what I am destined to do because of them. I love you, Foxleap." She turned then, and without another word, jumped off the cliff and fell to her death.

"No!" Foxleap yowled. Around him, the battle was ending. Yowls of victory from the warriors fighting for StarClan sounded.

He truned and went to the camp entrance. No enemies had made it into the camp. Cats were beginning to gather around Spottedflower's broken, bleeding body. All her wounds but one came from the fall. The fall. It was not a fall, but a jump. She had killed herself.

Jayfeather left his den and made his way over to her."What happened?" he asked, looking at Foxleap in particular.

"She killed herself. She jumped from the cliff," Foxleap mewed.

"Foxleap, tell me everything," Jayfeather mewed.

As Foxleap told them everything that Spottedflower had told him, their eyes widened.

"She chose death over obeying the Dark Forest and destoying the clans," Jayfeather mewed. "She died a hero. She was very brave."

All the cats bowed their heads to keep a vigil over Spottedflower as Foxleap pressed his nose into his beloved's fur one last time.

**Well, that was a tragic chapter. The cats won't be speaking at all this chapter. Next one will have more HollyxBlack.**

**Hollyleaf: Will not!**

**Aduial Rana: Hey! You're not supposed to be speaking!**

**Hollyleaf: Well deal with it!**

**Aduial Rana: Grr. Well, don't forget to vote on the poll I have on my profile! Also, Review! 10 more before next chapter is posted, and I also want three more people to vote on my poll as well before I post another chapter. And to encourage you to review, I will be giving away plushies on each chapter to every reviewer! Plushies for this chapter: Foxleap and Spottedflower plushies! And you don't have to choose from the two, each reviewer gets both!  
**


	37. Ch 36: Hope for the Future

**Okay, everyone who reviewed on the last chapter: Here are Spottedflower and Foxleap plushies! *Throws plushies* Why I am even updating yet when I haven't got those reviews yet, I don't know, but I have the next chapter already typed up, and I want to get this done on time, so, yeah. Next update will be after I get at least five reviews. So come on people, five isn't much! It's just one more than what I got this time: Four!  
**

**Lightkit, I've always been planning on her killing herself, from the very moment I made her character. That's why I focussed on Spottedflower the most out of all her siblings. **

**Sky Fireheart, I am sorry that you are upset about her death, but, well, like I told Lightkit, I have been planning her death from the beginning. It also creates suspense and makes the story more exciting. **

**This chapter's plushie giveaways are Blackstar and Hollyleaf! So review!**

**Hollyleaf: Yeah! I like reviews. They make me happy!**

**Blackstar: Same here.**

**Foxleap: *Sobbing over Spottedflower***

Chapter 36

Hopes for the Future

Hollyleaf sighed. She was with Blackstar and several other warriors in a temporary camp on ShadowClan territory. The camp was near a small enemy base, which they would often conduct raids on, using the ThunderClan technique of using trees to go to the camp and leave the camp, so the enemies wouldn't find their scent.

Hollyleaf didn't know for sure, but she was quite sure that she was expecting kits. It was now half a moon since the war had begun. A few sunrises ago, they had recieved a report that the ThunderClan camp's siege had been broken. If she wanted, she could go find out for sure if she was expecting kits, but she was already quite sure she was, and she didn't want to have to leave. She wanted to stay and fight.

Lionblaze was also at that camp. He was clearly upset about Heathertail vanishing, supposedly catnapped by Breezepelt. Cinderheart was doing her best to comfort him, but he was determined to rescue her.

Lionblaze suddenly padded up to Hollyleaf. "Tomorrow I'm leaving. I am going to find Heathertail and rescue her."

"Wonderful," mewed Hollyleaf. She yawned. "I feel so tired lately."

"Maybe you've just been going on too many night raids?"

"I haven't been on a night raid in three days," she reminded her brother.

Lionblaze frowned. "Well, I don't know what it is then. Well, see you later. I'm going to go see if Cinderheart wants to go with me."

Hollyleaf went over to Blackstar. She wondered if she should tell him about the kits. No, not yet. He would only keep her from fighting. The kits must remain secret until after they were born, and, if necessary, after the war. She would tell no one.

"Hollyleaf," Blackstar purred, pressing against her.

"Blackstar," she purred back, licking his ear. "How was the raid?"

"Quite good. We killed three of their cats and destroyed some of their dens before they woke up and began to chase us out."

"Great. It's too bad cats have to die though. The killing goes against the warrior code. 'A warrior doesn't need to kill to win'. And the Dark Forest wants to destroy the warrior code. By going against it, it fees like we are no better than them." Hollyleaf felt confused. Her loyalty to the warrior code had been burried amongst other memories when she'd left, but now that she was back, it had come back to her.

"And it also says that cats can't have mates from different clans," Blackstar reminded her, licking her ear.

"True, but once this is over, I'm going to leave ThunderClan to be with you. Then we won't be breaking the warrior code," she mewed.

"You're really going to leave your family?"

"I left them once before."

"But you came back."

"Because I had to! You needed more cats to fight the Dark Forest, so I came back."

Blackstar pressed himself against her. "But how do I know for sure that you'll come back this time? What if you die in battle?"

Hollyleaf stared at him, determination, and slight fear and sorrow in her eyes. "Then I'll die knowing I fought for those I loved, that I died to try to save them."

**There you go! More HollyxBlack, just like I promised. Next chapter: The Rescue. Here is a quick look at a scene from the next chapter:**

~Lionblaze~**  
**

"Kill them! Don't let them escape!" yowled Breeezepelt, or Breezestar, or whatever he went by now. Heathertail and Cinderheart were beside me, and Sealwhisker and Foxleap were up ahead. Suddenly, Sealwhisker and Foxleap skidded to a halt. We nearly crashed into them. There was a dead end. The only way out was to climb the huge boulder ahead of us.

"Lionblaze, we need to get out now!" Heathertail mewed frantically. I glanced at her. She was clearly half starved, and rather weak. And Breezepelt and his cats were right behind us, gaining quickly.

**And that is all you're getting of that chapter until I have ten more reviews. Deal? And don't forget to vote on the poll!**


	38. Ch 37: Finale part 1: Rescue

**Ok, here is yet another chapter. I can't believe I am seriously typing this up before I even post Chapter 36. I think that means that if people want me to update faster, they need to review more! Seriously! If people reviewed more, I could then update faster, and therefore reach my deadline for the sequel being posted, which is December 24th! That is when I plan on posting book two in this series! At least, the prologue. I will give you one tidbit of information, which can also be found along with the expected release date on my profile. The title will be The Legend of Hollyleaf: Moonkit's prophecy. For those who like my longer chapters, this one will be long. And for those who like epicness: it will be epic. For those who like both: Look who got an early Christmas present! Though, I assure you, the finale which is coming soon, followed by an epilogue, will be, possibly, more epic. Actually, as I am running out of ideas, this just may actually be part one of the finale. Actually, I think it is! Which means lots of character deaths in the next two chapters! OMG ITS PART ONE OF THE FINALE ALREADY! (Freaks out at realization) The story I started in May of this year is almost over! Now, for all those who reviewed on the last chapter: Your gift of Hollyleaf and Blackstar plushies! One of each for EVERYONE who reviewed! YAY!**

**Hollyleaf: Yippie! There are plushies of me!**

**Blackstar: And of me!**

**Spottedflower's spirit: Hello!**

**Foxleap: Spottedflower!**

**AR: *Having a panic attack***

**Whitestorm: *sighs* On with the story while we try to calm down Aduial.  
**

Chapter 37

The Finale part 1

The Rescue

Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Sealwhisker, who had decided to go with the two, traveled carefully accross the border that separated ShadowClan and ThunderClan. It was two days since Lionblaze and Hollyleaf had discussed Lionblaze leaving to rescue Heathertail, who had been catnapped at the beginning of the War by Breezepelt. Finally, they were going to rescue her.

"Shh, I hear voices!" Cinderheart mewed suddenly. The three cats crouched down so they were hidden.

"Do you really think we'll come accross StarClan supporters around here?" came a voice. Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. _Tigerheart._ He had once thought the tom and his siblings were his kin, before they found out that they weren't really related to Brambleclaw.

"Stay down until we know how many there are," Lionblaze hissed to the two she-cats. Sealwhisker and Cinderheart nodded. There were four other cats with Tigerheart, the three soon realized.

"Who knows," one mewed. "A group of StarClan supporters managed to break the siege of the ThunderClan camp in a rather short period of time."

"Yeah," scoffed Tigerheart. "But not before one went crazy and killed herself!"

_Spottedflower. _She had been the only casualty of the battle, and she had died a hero, according to the messenger. She had known, apparently, that if she had lived, it would only be a matter of time before the Dark Forest finally took full control over her and forced her to kill each of the three, using the 'gifts' that the Dark Forest had given her.

"The she-cat's death is a shame though, really," Tigerheart continued. "She was one of two assassins the Dark Forest created to kill for cats. Now we only have one."

_Two assassins?_

"The one will have to work hard to kill Firestar and the three. Tigerstar wants vengeance on the stupid kittypet for foiling his plan which could have brought about Dark Forest rule sooner, and as for the three, well, they stand in the way of the Great Plan. I hope that the assassin leaves Dovewing alive though. She just might be usefull in producing loyal warriors of DarkClan."

Lionblaze decided then that he had heard Tigerheart say enough. "Attack!" he hissed and sprang out of the bushes, Sealwhisker and Cinderheart beside him.

The Dark Forest supporters were caught unprepared, but the bushes, thorns, and small clearing were soon full of hissing, spitting, fighting cats as blood and fur flew. Lionblaze was soon happily surprised to hear Dovewing's furious hiss.

"Traitor!" the she-cat was hissing as she attacked Tigerheart.

"Dovewing?" Tigerheart mewed.

"I heard what you said, and if you think I'd rather join you than die you're wrong! I'd sooner die than fight for the Dark Forest!" her claws tore his ear.

Lionblaze turned back to the cat he was attacking. It was a rather vicious wiry brown WindClan she-cat. He sank his teeth into her shoulder as she shrieked in fury and tried to rake open his throat. He quickly ended her life.

It wasn't long before the five Dark Forest supporters were either dead or had fled.

"Well, that's two less traitors for us to fight," mewed Dovewing, licking blood away from her shoulder.

"Are we ever lucky you came along with your patrol!" mewed Sealwhisker, licking her paw, which had been twisted in the battle.

"My patrol and I are currently staying at the ThunderClan camp. We arrived the day after Spottedflower died," Dovewing explained. "I just wish Tigerheart hadn't gotten away," she mewed bitterly, looking at the two dead boddies of Dark Forest cats."Anyway, what bring you this way? Are you trying to reach the ThunnderClan camp?"

"We are going to rescue Heathertail. While doing so, we may as well try to kill Breezepelt. He seems to be the leader of this 'DarkClan'. Kill him, the whole operation might come tumbling down, and they'll be weaker," Lionblaze explained.

"I think that their camp may be near the tunnels where Hollyleaf orginally vanished," Dovewing mewed. But I'm pretty sure it's a bit more remote than that, considering it would be foolish to try to enter them Hollyleaf nearly died. The cave in actually created an entrance to a series of tunnels above ground, like a massive cave with twists and turns. I think that's where they're staying. Also, my sister, Ivytalon, hasn't been spotted. I think she's with Breezepelt, keeping Heathertail prisoner. Though why they haven't killed her is beyond me."

Lionblaze shuddered at the thought of doing battle in dark caves.

"We should probably stop in the ThunderClan camp for a little while, so Sealwhisker can have her paw looked at," mewed Cloudtail, a member of Dovewing's patrol. His mate, Brightheart, mewed in agreement.

The group of cats made their way to the ThunderClan camp. By luck, they met no more Dark Forest patrols.

Lionblaze stared in amazement at the ThunderClan camp. It was filled with wounded cats limping around amongst some healthy warriors. One cat's ears were shredded to the point that they were now noexistent. Another was missing an entire leg. One cat's face was what Brightheart must have looked like shortly after being mauled by a dog, only worse as the injury had taken both sides of the face.

"Who is that?" asked Lionblaze.

"Harespring," mewed Brightheart as she left to comfort the now faceless cat. Brightheart was the only cat able to comfort the WindClan warrior, having suffered similar injuries as an apprentice.

Jayfeather padded up to Lionblaze and Dovewing. "What happened?" he rasped.

Lionblaze quickly explained while the injured warriors got help from other medicine cats.

Finally, Lionblaze saw Spottedflowers broken, bloodied body, lying where it had remained since she had jumped to her death.

"How's Foxleap?" Lionblaze asked. He'd heard that the tom had been slightly traumatized by the death of the she-cat.

"He's determined to go and kill every Dark Forest cat out there, so I'd say he's doing fine. I'm sure he'll gladly go with you on your journey if you mention it to him. In fact, if you speak of it around him, he'd probably decide to follow you, even if you ordered him to stay here," Jayfeather mewed.

"What journey?" asked Foxleap. "If it involves killing Dark Forest cats, I'm going."

"I'm glad to hear it. We could use your determination where we're going," Lionblaze meowed. "Considering that it might very well be the heart of the Dark Forest operation."

Foxleap's eyes lit up. "Really? When do we leave?"

"As soon as Sealwhisker's paw heals."

"What happened to Sealwhisker?"

"She twisted a paw while fighting a Dark Forest cat."

Foxleap's eyes blazed with fury. "This war has gone on long enough!" he raged. "They're hurting cats! It's time we ended it once and for all!"

* * *

~Heathertail~

It was over half a moon since the War had begun. I only knew that it wasn't over because cats continued to enter and leave the DarkClan camp giving Breezepelt a report of what was going on in the War. I was beginning to give up all hopes of being rescued. I was starving. I got three mice every now and then, and my only water was the trickle that came into my prison. I knew what they wanted, my allegiance to DarkClan and the Dark Forest. But I would not join them. I would die here, and go to StarClan.

* * *

~Lionblaze

Three days later at dawn, I led Foxleap, Cinderheart, Sealwhisker, Dovewing, Cloudtail, and Brightheart out of the ThunderClan camp. It was time to destroy the DarkClan camp and rescue Heathertail.

Surprisingly, we reached the WindClan border without meeting any trouble.

"Dovewing?" I asked. The she-cat cast out her senses, trying to find the entrance, as we were near the tunnels, the suspected entrance.

"That way." She gestured a little ways off, to an area somewhat hidden by trees. "The entrance is in there, amongst a maze of caves and tunnels."

I took in a deep breath. "Anyone who wishes may turn back now," I mewed.

"No," mewed Cinderheart. "I said I'd go with you, and I will do so till the end."

"As will I," mewed Sealwhisker. Foxleap mewed in agreement, and Cloudtail and Brightheart stepped forward so that they were beside me. Dovewing's eyes held determination.

I led the way forward, and we soon found the entrance. It was time to enter the lair of the enemy.

* * *

~Squirrelflight~

Brambleclaw, look out!" I shrieked as a cat lunged at him. He turned and batted it away. The battle for the gathering place was not going well for us. I sank my teeth deep into an enemies throat, killing them, then throwing them away. Blood covered the ground, as did dead boddies of StarClan and Dark Forest supporters alike.

"Nightcloud!" a cat screeched. I turned to see Leafpool staring in horror at Crowfeather's mate, who was battling with a massive ShadowClan cat who was about to sink his teeth into her throat.

* * *

~Leafpool~

"Nightcloud!" I screeched. I raced toward that black she-cat who was Crowfeather's mate. I may not have cared much for her, but I still loved Crowfeather, the father of my kits. If he loved her, then it would destroy him to see his mate die. Just like his love for Nightcloud had nearly destroyed me. I knocked the massive tom off of Nightcloud, raked my claws accross his eyes, and hissed menacingly. I saw Crowfeather running towards Nightcloud and I, clearly having heard my shriek.

"Stay away from her!" I hissed at the tom. Nightcloud was clearly dazed, as she appeared to just be regaining consciousness.

"So the little medicine cat wants to fight with a warrior? Oh, wait, you aren't a medicine cat anymore! Either way, you don't have the proper training," the tom mewed, smirking slightly.

"I can still fight you!" I hissed. Crowfeather reached us then. He went straight to Nightcloud.

"Are you alright?" I heard him ask his mate.

"Yes, thanks to Leafpool," she replied.

A paw struck my face. I felt blood ooze from a wound. I hissed and lunged at the tom, who was at least twice my size.

We wrestled for a few moments, each inflicting wounds upon the other. Crowfeather's dark pelt suddenly appeared as the tom was dragged away from me, and Nightcloud joined the fray. The three of us soon drove off the tom, knocking him off the island and into the lake where he drowned.

* * *

~Lionblaze~

We padded through the tunnels. It was a while before I caught a vaguely familiar scent. "Heathertail?"

"Lionblaze! You came for me!" It was Heathertail. Her voice sounded strange, hollow, yet it was definitely her.

"Heathertail, we're going to get you out of here. Where are you?"

"Behind the boulder. Lionblaze, be careful, Breezepelt's here!"

"Dovewing can warn us about him, she's here," I mewed.

"Great! But just so you know, the tunnels twist all over the place. Breezepelt somtimes appears above where you are now!"

"Ok. We'll get you out of here Heathertail. This boulder can't be too big to move. Stand back as far as you can, we're going to try to push it!"

"Ok!"

Lionblaze, Brightheart, Cinderheart, Dovewing, Cloudtail, Foxleap, and Sealwhisker all pushed on the boulder. It slowly began to move.

"It's moving! I can see a little light coming through!" Heathertail meowed.

"Again, on three! One, two, three, push!" I yowled. They pushed again, and the boulder moved. Finally, there was a wide enough gap for Heathertail to get out.

I was shocked at what I saw. Her pelt had lost it's shine, her eyes were dull, and her ribs showed. She was skinny, even for a WindClan cat.

"Oh, Heathertail, what did they do to you?" I murmured.

"Lionblaze, we've got to get out of here, now!" she mewed.

Just then, I heard Breezepelt.

"The prisoner has escaped!"

"How do we get out?" I asked, hearing cats coming the way we'd come.

"I don't know, we need to run for it though. This place is a maze!" Heathertail mewed, clearly terrified.

"Ok, we'll meet back at the ThunderClan camp. Agreed?" I others nodded. "Try to stick with at least one other cat. If we separate, it's all for the better because then they won't know who to follow. If not everyone is back at the ThunderClan camp within three days, those who have returned, lead a patrol back here. Understood?" they nodded again. "Good. Now run!"

* * *

~Brightheart~

I hadn't felt so terrified since being mauled by the dogs, or the battle with BloodClan. This was worse than both. Cloudtail, Dovewing, and I soon separated from the others. I hoped they were ok. We ran through the tunnels, determined to get out.

* * *

~Lionblaze~**  
**

"Kill them! Don't let them escape!" yowled Breeezepelt, or Breezestar, or whatever he went by now. Heathertail and Cinderheart were beside me, and Sealwhisker and Foxleap were up ahead. Suddenly, Sealwhisker and Foxleap skidded to a halt. We nearly crashed into them. There was a dead end. The only way out was to climb the huge boulder ahead of us.

"Lionblaze, we need to get out now!" Heathertail mewed frantically. I glanced at her. She was clearly half starved, and rather weak. And Breezepelt and his cats were right behind us, gaining quickly.

"Heathertail, you go first. Cinderheart, Sealwhisker, help her. Foxleap and I will fight them off, and join you outside as soon as we can," I mewed.

"The sun is rising," mewed Foxleap. The faint light of dawn was appearing, visible just above the boulder. Foxleap and I turned to face the cats who were racing twards us as Cinderheart and Sealwhisker helped Heathertail up.

"Now for wrath, now for ruin, and the red dawn!" I yowled. Foxleap and I lunged towards Breezepelt and his cats, who were startled and taken aback, as we had been running for our lives up until now. I glanced at Heathertail and the others, who were now at the top of the boulder. "Foxleap, now!" I mewed. Foxleap and I raced for the boulder and began to climb.

"They're escaping!" I heard Breezepelt yowl in fury.

Foxleap and I scrambled up the boulder.

"Lionblaze, here!" Cinderheart reached down with a paw to help me up. Sealwhisker did the same with Foxleap. We were out.

* * *

~Heathertail~

Free. I was finally free. "We did it!" I whispered. "We did it! We got out!" We all began to race around, laughing happily as the sun rose. Little did we know that our joy would be short lived as we walked away.

"Stop them!" Breezepelt yowled. We all turned at the same time. We had no choice but to fight, and this time it would be a fight to the death as Breezepelt and I once again met in battle. The others were fighting other cats. It was only me against Breezepelt.

"Traitor!" I hissed, lashing my claws accross his face.

"You are the real traitor, Heathertail," he snarled. We lashed at each other, each one trying to kill the other. I was the first to deliver a fatal blow, one that took away all nin of his lives. But not before he delivered a fatal blow of his own. We had killed each other.

* * *

~Lionblaze~

I heard Heathertail let out a screech of pain as the last of the Dark Forest cats was killed, and saw Breezepelt convulse, then go still, only to go through the same thing again.

"He's dying nine times!" mewed Cinderheart in utter horror as I ran to HEathertail, who was slowly dying.

"Lionblaze..." she mewed. "I'm dying."

"No, you're not! We'll get you to Jayfeather, you're going to be fine!"

"No, I won't be. Take care of Cinderheart, I know you'll be happy together. She is so lucky and deserving of your love... I love you, Lionblaze... I always have and always will. Goodbye."

"No!"

**There you go. And all typed up and finnished before I get chapter 36 up. I must really love you guys. Don't forget to review! Everyone who does gets Heathertail and Dovewing plushies! I want ten more reviews before I update again, so go forth and review!**

**Hollyleaf: Wow, you are going to get a reputation for being murderous to characters. Two named and several unnamed dead as of this chapter!**

**AR: And more deaths in the next one! Which will be part two of the finale! Followed by the epilogue!**

**Blackstar: Fascinating.**

**Whitestorm: Now review!**

**Spottedleaf: It will make us happy!**

**Foxleap and Spottedflower's spirit: And you get plushies, Heathertail and Dovewing ones!**

**Hollyleaf: So review! Or I will track you down and kill you!**

**AR: Hollyleaf, no. But please, review! I don't care how many emails I get telling me that people have reviewed, I want everyone who reads this chapter to review. Seriously. It's part one of the finale, so feedback is incredibly important now. And you get plushies! Seriously! You want a plushie? Then review!  
**


	39. Ch 38: The Finale part 2: The End

**Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot, and really made my day, since it was a rather miserable one. The highlight of my day was getting 9/12 on a math quiz and it being a friday, which meant weeked. So yeah, a rather sucky day. Andyway, DOVEWING AND HEATHERTAIL PLUSHIES FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! YAY! Now, who here is looking forward to Moonkit's Prophecy? Mark your calendars for the 24th of this month for more than Christmas Eve if you are a major fan of this series, cause that's the day the Prologue comes out! Chapter one should be up shortly after, as I have both fully typed out. I still can't believe that this story is nearly over! At least, this part of the series. I have plans for another story after Moonkit's Prophecy taking slight form at the moment, but that will only be up if enough people like Moonkit's Prophecy. This chapter's plushies are Firestar, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool! That's right! FOUR plushies for everyone that reviews! Now go forth and r&r!**

**Hollyleaf: FOUR PLUSHIES FOR EACH REVIEWER?**

**Blackstar: It's the finale! Of course she's giving out more plushies!**

**AR: That is exactly why, now stop talking so we can get on with the story!**

Chapter 38

The Finale Part 2

The End Part 1

Firestar lashed out at enemy after enemy. This was it. The end of the War, the final battle. Just before dawn, Dark Forest cats had begun to attack every camp the StarClan supporters had. Rumours drifted around that Breezepelt was dead. Others said that the three had failed. Either way, this was it. It was the end.

* * *

~Darkfire~

I searched for Firestar. I was the other assassin, and the only cat in SkyClan who supported the Dark Forest. I was a new warrior, but I could still kill Firestar and the three. It wouldn't be too hard. I had gifts from the Dark Forest, just as Spottedflower had. But my job would have been somewhat easier if she hadn't gone and committed suicide. As it was, this would not be too much of a problem. All the more glory for me for killing four cats of high value.

* * *

~Crowfeather~

Nightcloud was dead now. She had died a day after Leafpool saved her. Leafpool. Had I ever truly stopped loving her? By acting like that, had I let myself believe a lie? I knew now that I ded indeed truly love her. But was there a fate for the two of us after the War? The War was nearing it's ending, that much was obvious. How many more lives would be lost by the time it was over, I did not know. Many were already spent. Would the clans dwindle away to nothing in this war?

* * *

~Brambleclaw~

I threw a dead Dark Forest cat of me. The War had reached it's peak, as the Dark Forest cats were now fighting with a new intensity. I had a feeling that it would soon be over. The loss of lives so far was unknown, but I assumed it must be high, for both sides. Beside me, Squirrelflight was wrestling with a wiry gray she-cat, whose life was soon over. Squirrelflight threw the dead body off her, before yowling.

"Brambleclaw! Behind you!"

* * *

~Ivytalon~

I hissed at the messenger, tempted to nock his head off.

"How could you let them escape? Two of the three were amongst them!"

"I am sorry, my queen. But only one party has escaped. There are still three cats in here, unless they have escaped since."

I let my fur lie flat slightly at that news.

"However..." the messenger's voice trailed off as if he was afraid to speak.

"What? What has happened? Tell me now!"

"Your mate, your highness. He is dead. But he took the StarClan she-cat that did it with him!" The messenger added the last bit quickly, cringing.

"What?" I shrieked. "Breezepelt is dead!" That was horrible news. Our kits would never know there father's face.

"Leave me. _Now_!" I hissed. The messenger left quickly, clearly glad to be away from me. This was the worst news yet for our side of the War. The escape of two of the three, and my mate's death, in one day.

* * *

~Dovewing~

We raced through the tunnels. I saw the sky ahead.

"We're almost out," I mewed, turning to face Clloudtail and Brightheart. Thankfully, no Dark Forest cats had followed us much further than a tight squeeze that we had gotten through, then covered with rocks. Because of that, we were now free. We burst out of the tunnels, gasping for breath.

"We made it!" Cloudtail panted. His mate pressed against him.

"Thank StarClan we're free!" Brightheart mewed.

I felt a pang of sorrow, remembering Tigerheart. _Tigerheart. The traitor!_ I still couldn't believe that he had sided with the Dark Forest.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts out. "Come on, let's get back to camp."

* * *

~Lionblaze~

"No," I mewed, pressing my nose into Heathertails fur.

Cinderheart rested her tail on my shoulder. "It wasn't entirely in vain, Breezepelt was their leader, and he is dead now! We killed most of their cats who were here, as well, and we know how to navigate most of the tunnels! They'll have to relocate, and by the time they do that chances are that we'll have won!"

I pressed myself against her. She was right. I just wished Heathertail hadn't have needed to die to accomplish that.

"Come on," I mewed. "Let's get back to camp."

* * *

~Squirrelflight~

"Brambleclaw! Behind you!" I yowled. He turneed just in time to avoid the killing blow. I raced over to him as he delivered a killing blow of his own to the enemy warrior.

"Thanks for the warning," he mewed.

"You're welcome," I gasped. "Now let's fight!"

* * *

~Firestar~

I knocked an enemy warrior away from me, slicing open his nose in the process. I saw Darkfire calmly making his way to me as I struggled against the several Dark Forest cats who were attacking me. I was aware of Squirrelflight fighting side-by-side with Brambleclaw; the two mates once more, Leafpool and Crowfeather fighting together near the cliff that formed a wall of ThunderClan's camp, making a warrior disappear over the side, falling to their doom. The two then went to deal with another enemy. I saw Sandstorm wrestling a rather viscious dark gray she-cat, Dovewing, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Lionblaze, Sealwhisker, Cinderheart, and Foxleap race towards the camp and see the battle, then join in, fighting with enemy warriors. This was indeed it, the final battle of the war. _So, it is here before the ThunderClan camp that the doom of our time shall be decided._

Darkfire finally reached me, watching with a bored look of content upon his face as I snapped my teeth at a reddish she-cat who had been a little too close to my throat for my liking.

"So ends the life of Firestar, fighting a useless battle for his clan," mewed Darkfire.

"You're wrong! It is not useless!" I snarled, throwing two enemy cats off me.

Darkfire lunged then, the other cats attacking me scattered to find other foes. Darkfire and I began to wrestle, and it became a battle for life and death.

* * *

~Hollyleaf~

My kits were born now, about a quarter moon early. All but one were alive, and those who were alive were perfectly healthy. I feared for them. They were half a moon old, and it had been half a moon since Lionblaze had gone in search of Heathertail. I was hidden with the kits near the lake. The sounds of battle could be heard from the hiding place. I glanced at the six kits. Moonkit, Shadekit, Larkkit, Vinekit, Nightkit, and Hopekit. I imagined their destinies, hoping for the best for each of them.

A dark shape was visible not far off. I knew instantly that it was a Dark Forest cat. I left my kits to try to figure out more.

* * *

~Sandstorm~

"Firestar!" I yowled. It was terrible sound, full of grief and anger, and it brought the fighting to an immediate halt."No!"

Darkfire lifted his head from my mate's throat. His jaws were bloody from killing Firestar.

I angrily stepped towards him. "You. Killed. My. Mate." I hissed, taking slow steps towards him. Fury shone in my eyes. Squirrelflight and Leafpool ran towards Firestar, Crowfeather and Brambleclaw right behind them. Firestar's sister, Princess, came to stand beside me.

Darkfire watched me with amusement. "Prepare to die," I mewed quietly. All the cats had stopped fighting and were now watching Darkfire and I as I lunged towards him. We were suddenly wrestling and fighting visciously. He was only fighting in defense. I was fighting for vengeance. I was fighting to kill, as was Princess.

* * *

~Blackstar~

I slipped away from the battle between Darkfire and Sandstorm in search of Hollyleaf. I soon found her. She was fighting near the lake with a dark tom, a Dark Forest cat. The tom suddenly pinned her down.

"Prepare to meet StarClan," the tom growled.

"No!" I yowled, leaping towards them. It was too late. I knocked him off her only moments after he sank his teeth deep into her throat.

The tom and I began to fight, and I quickly pinned him down and killed him. I ran back to Hollyleaf.

"No, please, don't die!" I begged her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Take care..." her voice trailed off as she died. _Take care? What did that mean? Take care of what?_ I was too grief stricken to care as I burried my face in her fur.

* * *

~Sandstorm~

I hissed furiously as, just as I was about to deliver the killing blow, Darkfire slipped out from my paws and ran off, several Dark Forest cats following, but not all. Several cheers came from the StarClan supporters. It seemed that the war was over.

* * *

~Tigerheart~

I watched as Tigerstar, who was _dead,_ pin down Dovewing.

"At least one of the three will die," he growled.

"No!" I yowled, lunging and knocking him off her. "Stay away from her!"

"Traitor!" he hissed.

"No, _you_ are the traitor, Tigerstar. Leave now, and never come back!" I snarled.

He laughed. "You think that_ you_ can control me?" he mocked.

"No, I can do better than that!" I snarled. I didn't know what to expect, as he was already dead, but I sank my teeth into his throat anyway. It appeared to have some affect, as Tigerstar gasped in pain, and his spirit faded away. I went over to Dovewing, who was breathing heavily, and whose pelt was fluffed up.

"Dovewing, I am so sorry that I fouught for the Dark Forest. It was a mistake and-" she never let me finish, as she burried her face in my pelt.

I purred happily.

"Where do you think he went?" she mewed suddenly, pulling away.

"I don't know, he just... faded." That seemed to be the best way to describe it.

"Well, either way, let's go," she mewed.

"What do you think will happen now?"

"Who knows?"

Part 2:

New Beginnings

Tigerheart ended up leaving ShadowClan to join ThunderClan, so he could be with Dovewing, and have a new beginning, far away from his old life where he fought for the Dark Forest. He wanted to start over entirely.

Cinderheart and Lionblaze became mates, and Crowfeather and Leafpool finally were able to be together. Crowfeather left WindClan to be with her. Foxleap ended up learning how to fish, as he chose to help RiverClan rebuild. There home had been entirely destoyed, and several cats were injured, and unable to help right away, so many cats went to help them.

Princess, Barley, and Ravenpaw ended up staying with ThunderClan permanently. In fact, Barley and Princess even became mates.

As for Brambleclaw, Firestar was now dead, so as deputy, it was time for him to become leader.

"Are you ready, Brambleclaw?" asked Jayfeather before they set out.

Brambleclaw toook in a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The two cats set out for the moonpool. They reached it just after sunset.

"Drink from the moonpool," Jayfeather mewed. Brambleclaw did so, and fell asleep.

"Welcome, Brambleclaw!" He stared around him. Several starry cats were there, and the voice seemed to come from them all.

"Are you ready to recieve your nine lives?" the cats asked. He nodded.

The first cat stepped forward. It was Goldenflower, his mother. "My son. With this life I give you courage. Use it well to defend your clanmates." She pressed her nose to his. The life was painful, excruciating.

_Eight more, _he thought.

Another cat stepped forward. Whitestorm. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it well to judge with your heart and mind." This life too was painful, but after a while it faded into warmth. He braced himself for the next one.

Yellowfang came forth. "With this life I give you justice. Use it well to know right from wrong, and to be fair to all your clanmates."

Another cat came forth, Spottedleaf. "With this life I give you hope. Never lose sight of it!" she urged.

Bluestar then came forth. "With this life I give you loyalty," she mewed. "Remain loyal to your clan and your heart."

Three more cats gave him lives, as well as boundless energy, protection, and pride. Finally, Firestar came.

"Welcome, Brambleclaw, my apprentice, deputy, and my daughter's mate. With this life I give you love. Use it well for all under your care, and in particular Squirrelflight." Brambleclaw felt that all the lives would be too much as he took in the last one.

"Your old life is no more," all the cats meowe. "We hail you by your new name, Bramblestar!"

**There you go! The last chapter. Next is the Epilogue, then on the 24th, the Prologue for Moonkit's Prophecy will be up, along with new characters, adventures, and more! Remember, each reviewer to this chapter gets A plushie pack including Firestar, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool plushies!**

**Hollyleaf: Wow. The very last chapter before the epilogue. In a way, it almost makes me sad.**

**Blackstar: YEah, we've had some good times. **

**Hollyleaf: So true. *Looks at photo album which shows pics of her chasing Blackstar with a sledgehammer, ducktaping his mouth shut, tieing him up, etc***

**AR: Well, all good things come to an end, including this story. And There'll be a sequel, coming soon.  
**


	40. Epilogue

***Sobs* This is my last update to this story... EVER! *Gives those who reviewed their several plushies* I was planning on saving this for tomorrow morning, but Lightkit's review with UPDATE written continuously has made me decide to post it now. Sequel on 24th for sure though. I need a break.  
**

**Hollyleaf: Wow, I even feel sad.**

**AR: Seriously, though. Nearly started crying while typing this. I still might cry!**

**Blackstar: We will miss you until the 24th when we come back in Moonkit's Prophecy.**

**Spottedleaf: I can't believe it. The last update ever!**

**Whitestorm: I think I'm going to cry.**

**Thunder: Amazing. This story is nearly through.**

**Dovewing: Hello!**

**Foxleap: I can't believe this!**

**Spottedflower: Last. Update. Ever?**

**AR: Ok! Enough! You can do this at the end! I think they want the epilogue now!**

Epilogue

Blackstar wandered through the forest. It was the day after the battle which had taken many lives, including that of his beloved Hollyleaf. _Blackstar..._ He looked up at the sound of his name. He realixed that he was near where Hollyleaf had died, and where he had burried her. _I am here, Blackstar._ Now he was becoming confused.

"Blackstar." He stared at a starry black she-cat with green eyes.

"Hollyleaf... You're here..."

"I will always be with you, Blackstar, even though I walk with StarClan now. I love you."

"Hollyleaf, please don't leave me. I need you here."

Hollyleaf began to walk away, signaling with her starry tail for him to follow. As she led the way through the brambles, Blackstar followed. They came to a small grassy patch, where six kits were curled up, mewling and squirming.

"Hollyleaf!" breathed Blackstar when he saw them.

"They are our kits, Blackstar. Raise them to be strong, brave, loyal ShadowClan warriors. I love you. I will always love you..." Hollyleaf faded away, but the six kits remained. _Moonkit, Larkkit, Shadekit, Nightkit, Vinekit, and Hopekit... _The names sounded in my head, and I knew each one instantly, as if Hollyleaf had told him each of their names. He brought the six kits back to camp.

* * *

Ivytalon snarled furiously. They had been defeated for now, but they would return. Her kits would grow strong and powerful, and one day rule the forest. She smiled at Darkfire. He had been promoted to a higher rank now, as her deputy. He would help her raise the kits to be fearless, loyal, strong cats who would gladly serve the Dark Forest. And one day, they would rule all the territories of the lake.

**And that is the end. There is an odd satisfaction and sorrow that comes with the ending of a story. You get so caught up in it and the characters and everything, then when it ends... It's like a part of you gets so attatched that you just can't let go, but at the same time you want to so you can relax! It's hard to describe. Only one who has finished a story can truly understand it.**

**Hollyleaf: And here comes the blabbering.**

**Blackstar: I can't believe it's truly over now.**

**Shadow: *Resists urge to cry***

**Sky: Wow. No idea what to do now.**

**River: Same.**

**Thunder: Awkwardness gallore.**

**Whitestorm: I know what you mean.**

**Crowfeather: Well, see you in the Sequel!**

**Leafpool: Goodbye for now!**

**Spottedflower: Until then!**

**Foxleap: Review please!**

**Hollyleaf: Farewell!  
**


End file.
